It's Always Been You
by HarleyQuinn23
Summary: My thoughts on the scenarios if Puck and Quinn had decided to keep Beth. It will mainly focus on Puck and Quinn's relationship, their struggles and triumphs with Beth, and how they learn to be a family. Chapter ideas and plot suggestions are welcomed.
1. It's Always Been You

**Hello Readers. This is my first attempt at a Puck/Quinn fic. I hope you like it! **

***This is how I would have loved for the Puck/Quinn/Beth situation to have ended. It takes place right after their scene with Shelby occurs.**

**Disclaimer- Glee rightfully belongs to Fox and its creators.**

**Chapter 1- It's Always Been You**

**

* * *

**

Shelby had just left leaving Puck and Quinn in an uncomfortable silence, both of them staring at their perfect baby girl thinking that she wasn't the mistake they had once thought she was. Quinn wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye and sighed. She wasn't fit to be a mother, not at sixteen, but what killed her was the fact that Puck wanted to keep the baby, he wanted to keep Beth. He didn't have to tell her outright, Quinn could see it in his eyes, and she wished she felt the same. But how do you take care of something so small and precious if life seemed too demanding and complicated by yourself?

"Puck?"

He turned and it was the first time they'd made eye contact since he had said he loved her. His shoulders were rounded and his face displayed a vulnerability Quinn had never seen before. It was sincere and kind, something only Puck was when he was around the one girl that actually made him happy.

"Yeah?"

"We have to give her up," Quinn said in a half whisper not wanting the baby to hear even if she was behind glass.

Puck couldn't answer her directly. All he did was close his eyes, look down, and nod. After a defeated sigh he looked back to Quinn. "I'm gonna go hold her. Say goodbye."

A hitch caught in Quinn's throat and she felt her eyes welling with regret. She didn't want him to see her cry so she turned around and mumbled that she was going to change clothes.

Puck watched her walk down the hall halfway expecting her to turn back around, but she didn't. He knew she was crying and it broke his heart, but he wasn't going to make her keep the baby, he couldn't. He also knew that his little girl, their little girl deserved the best, and two high school kids just couldn't do it. Swallowing his emotions, he tapped lightly on the glass to get the attention of a nurse.

**PQPQ**

The hospital room was cold and bare. No flowers, no balloons, and no cards. Quinn looked around and shook her head. This wasn't how the birth of a child is supposed to be she thought. Quinn took off her robe, pulled on a change of clothes and sat on the bed. She looked around the dull room imagining what it would be like when she had another child. She'd have family and friends crowded around the room, flowers would line the windowsill, there would be balloons offering congratulations, and Puck...that's all she really cared about. She could see him in her mind, cradling a small baby in a warm pink blanket and looking at Quinn with adorning eyes. It was Puck who she found comfort in, his strength through it all, and the way he'd stuck by her eased her worried mind. Puck was a guy who'd support her no matter what, and that's all she really needed.

A nurse in purple scrubs entered her room and made her presence known by placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Miss Fabray, I was informed you would need these."

Looking over her shoulder Quinn smiled, "I'm sorry, what?"

"These are the papers you need to sign." The nurse handed Quinn the adoption papers and quietly left the room.

Quinn stood up from the bed and walked over to the table. She set down the papers and stared not knowing if what she was doing was the right thing for her, the baby, or for Puck. After glancing at the fine print a rush of uncertainty flew threw Quinn's thoughts. All she wanted was a mother and a father that would love her baby to no ends, but as she fiddled with the pen Quinn's hesitation told her everything she already knew. Before signing her name, Quinn left because there was one last thing she needed to do.

The nursery was just around the corner and Quinn stopped when she saw them. Through the glass she could see him in a blue gown as he held the baby close and swayed to some sort of music. Out of eye shot so Puck couldn't see her, Quinn leaned against the wall and watched them. In that instance of simplicity, she knew she loved Noah Puckerman. She knew that he made her happy, she knew that he would always take care of her, and even more is that she could see that he was already a great father.

**PQPQ**

Humming a Van Morrison song, Puck smiled when he saw his daughter's eyes began to flutter with sleep. Shifting his weight and slightly rocking the tiny baby, Puck spoke in gentle whispers.

"Beth." He smiled at the sound of her name. "You know who I am?" He paused almost waiting for an answer he knew wouldn't come. "I'm your dad"

He waltzed around the nursery thinking about the nights he would have given up to do this, to be with his daughter. His life would have stopped just for her, but now he'd never get the opportunity. He knew that they had never really discussed it, but he wanted to be a family. He wanted to have a little girl. Knowing he didn't have much more time, Puck kissed her cheek softly and sighed.

"You're perfect."

The baby let out a big yawn and it made Puck smile with joy. A small laugh escaped from his lips as tears formed in his eyes. Puck walked back to her spot and placed her carefully back on the bed.

Leaning down, he ran his finger across her eyebrow. "I love you, little girl. Don't you forget it."

"She won't."

Puck turned towards the door and saw Quinn. She too had a blue gown draped over her body just like he did. Puck smiled and held a finger to his lips. In his softest of whispers he spoke.

"She's asleep."

Quinn nodded as she walked closer to them. Looking down at the baby she smiled amusingly at his feat. "You're good at that."

He smirked, "Just a little song, that's all."

She took a deep breath and their eyes met. "I'll have to remember that."

Puck looked at her oddly and furrowed his brow. They kept their stare at one another until Quinn broke away to look at their daughter. The tiny baby had one arm at her side and the other resting just beside her head. Quinn smiled thinking of the many times she had seen Puck sleep. Quinn leaned her head on his firm arm and looked up to him

"She sleeps like you."

He grinned and looked down to his daughter. "I look like that?"

Quinn nodded, "Uh-huh."

Puck turned so that he and Quinn's shoulders were square. "I don't want to leave her."

Inhaling deeply, Quinn ran her hands up his arms and rested them just below his neck. "I know."

"We can do this. We can be a family." Puck could she the glossy sheen coating Quinn's eyes so he smiled at her for comfort. "I love you, Quinn. It's always been you." She sighed as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. Wiping it away, she looked down to regain her composure but felt his hand gently lift her chin. "You're the girl I want. I'm you're guy, and she's ours."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat."You aren't afraid we're too young, that we'll be bad parents?"

He shook his head with a sweet grin. "With a rock star dad and smokin' hot mom?"

She shot him a look of disdain because that was not the time for jokes. "Puck, I'm serious."

He glanced down to the baby and then smiled at Quinn. "I think we'll be the best."

"It's not going to be easy," Quinn sighed as she ran a hand over the soft blanket covering the baby. "It's going to be a lot of work."

Puck slid his hand down her shoulder and stopped at the small of her back pulling her close. "Good thing I'm a team player."

Quinn smiled at the decision they were making, she almost couldn't believe it. Quinn shook her head as she stared into his eyes. "Puck and Quinn?" She would have never imagined it in her wildest dreams.

"Puck and Quinn...and Beth," he corrected.

"And Beth," Quinn said with a happy smile.

"Did you hear that, little girl?" Puck leaned down and whispered in the sleeping baby's ear. "You're ours forever."

Turning back to Quinn, Puck leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He lifted her feet off the ground for a second before looking down to her. "Thank you."

She shook her head with a smirk. "Thank you."

After an exchange of grins and smiles both of them turned to face their daughter. With their hands wrapped tightly around each other's side, the proud parents marveled at their little girl.

Quinn looked down at the tiny baby and silently thanked her for everything. Throughout the duration of her pregnancy Quinn had changed, and for the better. She was now compassionate, selfless, and for the first time in her life, she was truly in love. Not only with the guy standing next to her, but she loved Beth more than words could describe. Taking her gaze from the baby, Quinn looked up to Puck.

"What do we do now?"

Puck kissed her temple and smiled. "Anything you want."

* * *

**I was kind of hoping Quinn was going to change her mind and keep the baby. Oh well, I guess that means we'll have a bunch more angst with Quick in season 2. I can't wait until the new season starts up!**

**I've left it so I could make this into a "feature fic" and not just a one-shot, but I'll let you decide. Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Because They're A Family

**Hi Readers! Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter of this fic. Feedback will drive this story! Just as a heads up, this story will be a collection of chronological one-shots. That means the next chapter won't necessarily pick up where the last one left off. However, if you really like where one was headed tell me in a review and maybe I can do some sort of continuation. Basically, this fic will follow Puck and Quinn learning to love each other, figuring out how to raise Beth, the turmoil and hardships of parenthood, but most importantly it will focus on the development of their family. This goes out to all of the Puck/Quinn shippers. I hope in season 2 we get some hot/angsty/romantic Puck and Quinn. If not...this is what FanFic is for ;) Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 2- Because They're A Family**

**Disclaimer- No, Glee does not belong to me. If it did, "Journey" would have ended differently.**

* * *

It had been a hectic week to say the least. Because Quinn's mother had offered to help, Quinn moved back home and was trying to balance motherhood and being a teenager. Sometimes she thought motherhood wasn't all that bad. But then she'd spend the entire night rocking or feeding Beth and she suddenly missed the trials and tribulations of high school. Sometimes she thought that Ms Sylvester and a megaphone wouldn't be so awful. Oh, and thank God school was out. She didn't know how she would've done it, taking care of the baby, studying, and singing in Glee Club, it all seemed like an impossibility.

Then there's Puck. At night, he got off work and would immediately come over. He'd usually be all sweaty from working out in the heat and reek of chlorine, but he was working his ass off for them. He'd run by his house, take a shower and change, and then he'd haul over to Quinn's place so he could relax with his two girls. Not that there was much relaxing going on, but he loved the nights he got to spend with Quinn, talking to her, listening about what she and their daughter had done that day.

"She laughed?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Twice." She leaned into her pillow and sighed. "I don't remember why, but it was a chuckle, like a little giggle."

"Cool." Puck leaned back on his side of Quinn's bed, if you can even call it his side, and he placed his hands behind his head. "What else did you do?"

"Went for a walk. Napped. The usual."

A smiled spread across his face. "Sounds exciting."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fascinating."

He yawned and covered his mouth. "I'm beat. I had to clean old Lady Wilson's pool today, and then she made me cut her grass."

Quinn took the opportunity to make a joke of her own. "Sounds exciting."

"You can make fun all you want, but I made seventy five bucks."

She smiled and turned her body towards him. "That's great."

Puck yawned again. "Yeah, but I got two pools and a jacuzzi tomorrow, I better head off."

"Now?"

Quinn placed her hand over his chest as if she was stopping him. She missed him, she didn't want him to go.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile as he leaned down to her cheek and kissed her softly. "I'll be back tomorrow."

**PQPQ**

Sure enough, Puck rolled up the driveway around 7:00pm like he did every night. Through her bedroom window Quinn saw him hop out of his truck and head to the house, but tonight he was bringing something inside with him. He didn't even have to knock anymore, which was nice he thought, and Ms Fabray was always kind to him. He expected the opposite, but because he was stepping up to his role as a father he had earned some respect in the Fabray household.

"Noah, there's a plate in the oven if you're hungry."

"Oh, thanks Ms Fabray. I'm good right now."

An echoes of cries filtered through the halls from upstairs and Quinn's mother smiled. "I think someone knows you're here."

Puck smirked, "Yeah."

As he went upstairs Puck first went into Quinn's room. He dropped what he was carrying on her bed and then he tiptoed down to the nursery. The door was shut and that meant one thing; Beth was hungry. After a lengthy discussion about using bottles and formula vs breast feeding, Quinn and Puck agreed that the second would be best. Not only was it cheap, but Puck had done some Google-ing and he listed all the benefits that their baby would get.

He waited for a moment before knocking on the door.

"It's me." He cracked the door and peered inside, "Hey."

Quinn glanced behind her shoulder and smiled. "Hey." She looked down at Beth and then back to Puck. "She'll be done in a minute."

"Should I leave or..."

"Stay."

Puck grinned and then walked over to the small twin bed that sat across from Quinn. He watched her and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't like it was perverted or anything, he was just amazed at the sheer beauty and grace Quinn possessed. It didn't hurt that he got to sneak a peek at one of her boobs, but he loved the way she looked; so natural, like she'd been doing this for years. To Puck, Quinn was the best mother he'd ever seen.

"Done." Quinn glanced over at Puck so he got up. "Take her for a sec?"

Once Beth was free from her arms, Quinn slipped her bra back on and then slowly fastened her shirt so she wouldn't miss a button. When she looked up, her lips parted into a smile. "What?"

Puck was watching her and he shook his head. "You."

Her brow furrowed, "Me?"

"You're sexy as hell."

A rush of color soared to Quinn's cheeks. She was taken aback, and she was also a little embarrassed. She ran her hand over her face to cover her smile. "Oh."

He laughed. "Oh?" Puck shook his head at her remark. "You don't say 'oh' to a compliment like that, Fabray." He had walked over to her and his smile was right in line with her eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lobe. "You say thanks."

Quinn felt small vibrations send shock waves down her body and she bit her lip. Still staring off into space, she heard him ask her to follow him so she did. She walked slowly towards her bedroom and her smile returned when she saw what was on her bed. She'd seen it a million times, but there was something about his black and tattered guitar case that she loved.

Puck carefully placed Beth on the center of the bed and then grabbed his guitar. He turned to face Quinn and smiled seductively "Go on, have a seat Miss Fabray."

Miss Fabray? She liked the way he said that, in his scratchy whisper and his eyes fixed to hers. Quinn sat on her bed and spread her legs as if she was making a barrier for Beth.

He pulled out her desk chair and ran his fingers across the frets with some chords. "So, uh." Puck smiled because he was nervous, Quinn made him nervous. "I thought you'd like this one."

His fingers were like magic when they made contact with those strings. He picked at them for a second and then she realized it was an old James Taylor song. She knew of James Taylor because her grandmother had loved him, but she was happy to say that Mr. Taylor had nothing on Puck. The song was "Fire and Rain" and Puck played it beautifully. Beth must have thought so too because the sweet melody lulled the baby to sleep.

Quinn carefully placed Beth in her bassinet and then laid down on her bed. Puck leaned his guitar against her desk and then crawled over the covers to rest his head on a pillow.

"What do you think if I stay here tonight?"

A corner of Quinn's mouth rose in a smirk. "Here, with us?"

"Yeah."

"But I didn't think your mom wanted that."

It was true, Ms Puckerman wasn't a fan of Puck staying over at Quinn's house. For one she was afraid that another little Puckerman accident would happen, and she also didn't want to lose her son. Sure he was a teenager, but legally she had two more years with him. Ms Puckerman had always known him to be a loose cannon, and yeah, she gave him too much independence, but she was beginning to realize her little boy was no longer a kid, he was maturing into a man.

"I'll just tell her I fell asleep, no biggie."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"In here with you, with Beth."

Quinn smiled, "Do you have pajamas? Are you going to take a shower?"

He smiled immediately because nothing she had just said indicated she wanted him to leave. Puck rolled off the bed, opened his guitar case, grabbed a pair of flannel pants, a fresh pair of boxers, and a toothbrush. "It won't take me long."

He disappeared into her bathroom and then Quinn heard the steady humming of the shower. She took the opportunity to change into a soft cotton nightgown, yes she was a nightgown girl, and then she slipped back under her covers.

Puck emerged from the bathroom shirtless, exposing his ripped chest and muscular arms. Before he got to the bed he leaned down to the bassinet and whispered a soft goodnight to Beth. He stepped cautiously back towards the bed and then got under the covers.

"This is kind of weird." Quinn's forehead wrinkled as she looked around.

"What, us?" Puck was talking about them, being alone in her room, on her bed. The last time this happened, Quinn was feeling fat and Puck was feeling lucky, more than lucky.

"All of this. You don't think this is weird?" She questioned him with her eyes meeting his.

He shook his head, not really even giving her an answer, but that was all she needed.

Puck did it again, swooping in and making Quinn feel like her chest was going to explode. She smiled after a soft laugh. "Why weren't you like this at school? Why'd you have to be the bully throwing kids into the dumpster?"

He mulled the question over in his head and then countered with a grin, "Why were you a bitch?"

Her jaw opened but then she realized it was the truth. "I guess, I guess I was insecure."

Puck kept smiling. "So was I. But not with you."

In that moment without their eyes parting, Quinn leaned over and kissed him, she really kissed him. It was the first kiss that she knew wasn't out of pity, it wasn't because her world was spinning due to the wine coolers, and it wasn't because she felt fat. She loved Puck. She also loved that he kissed back. It wasn't all sloppy and interrupted with conversation, just plain and simple. With their noses almost touching, Quinn whispered goodnight before she leaned over to turn out the light.

As they laid in the dark, both of them pictured how it would be five, ten, or fifteen years down the road. Quinn imagined a gold band on her finger and a similar one on his. She'd think of the happy days they'd spend together, and how Beth was the thing that would always keep them close. Puck let images of Quinn in a white dress flood his thoughts, because as far as he was concerned, he would only ever need her. He'd only ever want Quinn. His family was the most important thing in his life.

Even though the room was pitch black, they both were staring at each other, content with everything they had been through. A few more moments of silence passed but then the crying began. Beth squirmed in her bed and Puck was quick to hit the lights. They both sat up, looking to see who was going to get up. Quinn moved first but she was stopped by Puck's hand on her knee.

"I got it."

He got up and sashayed towards the bassinet with a smile. He knew it would be hard, raising a baby at sixteen, but Puck was with the two girls he loved, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter. I know it was pretty fluffy, but we've got to start somewhere, right?****  
I am totally up for suggestions and requests for chapter ideas or plots. These are for my readers, why not make them happy and write what they want?****  
I really appreciate all of the support from the reviewers from last chapter. Keep it up guys! A happy writer = happy readers.  
Tell me your thoughts in a review, please.  
**


	3. What A Mess

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate y'alls kind words. The first couple chapters have been fluffy drabbles and I know there's not a whole lot of plot, but hey...the chapters are just little glimpses into their lives. Have no fear though, what's planned for the coming chapters has more substance. Anyway, I love all my readers and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 3- What A Mess**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own anything having to do with Glee or its characters. I wish I did though! ;)**

**

* * *

**Sunday was a day for prayer and church, or at least it used to be. Quinn hadn't been to church since the baby had been born but she couldn't help it. Maybe she could, but she didn't really want to go get dressed up because she was exhausted, and the last thing she wanted to do was listen to some Gospel. Another thing that kept her home was Puck. He didn't work on Sundays, so he always went over to Quinn's house or had them over if his mom and sister were out of his house. It wasn't that he didn't love his mom or sister, but three's a crowd and he liked being alone with Quinn and their daughter.

Rolling out of bed and leaving unnoticed, Puck made his way to see Quinn and Beth. He'd gotten over there pretty early and was surprised to see Ms Fabray's car missing from the driveway. After parking, Puck walked up to the door and peeked inside. The lights weren't on, but he could hear something. He pushed open the door and smiled, Quinn was singing.

It was coming from the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, Puck had to stop to catch his breath. Quinn was standing over the sink giving Beth a bath. She was singing an old tune, Etta James or someone like that. Her hips and shoulders swayed in unison, and her silky golden hair sparkled in the mid-morning sun. He was captivated as she breathed the lyrics of some song about a Sunday kind of love.

He didn't want to scare her so he backed away slowly and called her name like he had just walked into the house.

"We're in the kitchen."

He smiled already knowing where she was. He went back to the spot where he was standing before but this time she turned around to see him.

Realizing the house was empty, Puck looked at her with a protective gaze. "Are you here alone?" His tone hinted at a concern, but he knew she was safe.

"Yeah. Mom went over to Kenton for the day. She's visiting an old friend or something."

He smirked. "You two want some company?"

She pulled Beth from the sink and wrapped her in the towel she had laid out on the counter. "We'd like that."

Puck's forehead wrinkled in amusement as he walked towards the sink. "Want me to take her?"

"Sure," Quinn said and she used a dish towel to dry her hands. "I put her clothes on my bed, there's a diaper too."

"Got it." Puck smiled a big goofy grin as he picked up Beth. "Let's go put some clothes on you."

Quinn turned and watched them walk away towards the stairs. She liked his protective hand on Beth's head, the way he secured her in his arms, and she loved that he turned and smirked at her before he went upstairs. Something about him had her heart racing. As she flipped the dish towel over her shoulder, Quinn smiled because she was really happy. It was pretty obvious, Quinn loved Sundays.

**PQPQ**

Puck put Beth on the bed and then got her diaper. He'd done this a couple times, but he wasn't all that secure with his newly acquired skills. Making sure he was putting it on the right way, he gently lifted Beth's feet to scoot the diaper up under her.

"Okay," he sighed. "Now I just put this here and this here." He shrugged his shoulders happy even though the diaper looked a little lopsided. "Good enough for you?" He looked down to her and she gave him a gummy smile.

After he got the diaper on, Puck pulled a soft white onesie over her head and a tiny pair of light yellow cotton pants covered her legs. Not forgetting the socks, Puck carefully put the socks on her little bitty feet. There was a white blanket with yellow polka dots and he wrapped her up in that before he walked out of the room to go back downstairs.

He laughed at the outfit, it was very Quinn. He also laughed because it was yellow. He thought Beth looked cute for a baby, but Quinn also looked good in yellow, _really_ good in yellow.

Quinn met them at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. "She looks good."

"What? Like I couldn't get her dressed?"

Her lip rose to give him a snarky comeback, but she retreated into a grin. "She should probably eat in about thirty minutes."

"Can't wait." He smiled at her immediate eye roll.

**PQPQ**

After what Quinn guessed to me about 2 and a half milliliters of milk, Beth's eyelids went heavy and she quickly fell asleep. Puck put her in one of those suspension swings and turned it to the slowest speed.

"How long you think she'll be out?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "A couple hours, I hope."

"Well what do you want to do?" He grinned as he sat back down on the couch next to Quinn.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm worn out. She was up all night and I slept for two hours."

He leaned back and kicked his shoes off. "Wanna lay here together for a while?"

That's all he needed to say. She moved so quickly he was sure she wasn't really all that tired. The couch was normal in size, and the two of them fit perfectly together. Quinn nestled her head against his shoulder and he cupped his arm around her. She leaned into his side and sighed whimsically, almost like a yawn.

Within ten minutes she was asleep. He wasn't tired, but for her sake he stayed still and quiet. As she slept he couldn't help but watch. He watched the way her chest moved in slow rhythms, he smiled at the way her pinky and ring finger on her right hand curled tighter than the rest, and he also counted the freckles on her face. There was one in particular that he liked more than the others. It was a tiny speck, just on the side of her nose and it looked like a football. He'd never tell her that, he come up with a more appealing comparison, but he liked it...a lot. An hour passed and by this time his arm had gone numb. He tried his hardest not to wake her as he moved, but she did.

With fluttering eyelids Quinn smiled, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A hour."

She stretched her arms and peeked over Puck's shoulder to see how Beth was doing. She was still asleep, content on staying that way. Quinn checked the grandfather clock just across the room and then looked up to Puck.

"You hungry?"

"Sorta." They both sat up and smiled at each other. "I'll throw some stuff together."

Quinn shook her head. "I'll do it."

"Nah, I don't mind." He stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

She watched him walk away and shook her head with a sweet grin. Puck had a way about him, something that made her nerves go crazy and her inhibitions fly out the window. Quinn leaned on the arm of the couch and sighed. She bit her bottom lip at the thought of him making her lunch. She didn't care if it tasted like tar, it was the thought that counts, right?

**PQPQ**

Beth had pretty good timing for only being about two weeks old. She let out a cry just at her parents were finishing lunch. Quinn set her bowl from a salad in the sink and went to go get her. Puck started the dishes but stopped when she heard Quinn yell his name.

"Puck, come here."

He hurried to the den and saw Quinn's arms outstretched with Beth dangling a foot away. "What it is?"

"Uh, she...she leaked everywhere."

"Leaked, what do you mean leaked?"

Quinn's eyes shot open and then he saw it. A stain, the color of pee soup, ran all the way down Beth's leg. "Oh, shit."

"Come here, help me." Quinn didn't know what she was supposed to do. "Uh, um..." The loud wails coming from Beth's small mouth weren't helping either. "I've got to give her another bath." As she walked past Puck to get back to the kitchen she told him to clean up the swing.

He swallowed the last breath of fresh air and hesitantly walked over to the still swinging contraption. Matching the stain from Beth's leg, Puck about gagged when he saw the swing. Without going into too much detail, Puck swore to himself that he'd make sure to put the diaper on right next time. He was not going to be happy if this happened again.

Puck ran to the kitchen to get some spray and paper towels, but he got distracted. Just like earlier that day, Puck watched Quinn give the baby a bath. Quinn was calming Beth down with the warm water from the tap.

"Yeah." Quinn laughed under her breath. "It's not so bad."

Beth's cries had turned into low murmurs and Quinn bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Puck leaned against the door frame and watched them. He practically forgot out the mess back in the den.

"What did your dad do?" Quinn questioned Beth with a jovial smile.

She said it, Quinn said 'dad.' Shivers ran down Puck's back and his chest filled with pride. He'd never heard her speak to Beth like that, especially with her not knowing he was only a couple feet away. Puck wondered if she did it a lot, called him dad. Not that he'd be called anything else, but the way it sounded rolling of her tongue made him feel like he was going to hit the floor. He wondered if she'd ever say that in front of him, because when and if she did, he hoped she knew how great it made him feel.

"Puck?" Quinn hollered not knowing he was just across the room.

"Yeah?"

She turned and flashed him a smirk wondering how long he'd been there. "Oh. Will you take these to the laundry room?" She held out Beth's dirty clothes.

"Sure."

When Puck grabbed the clothes he felt an electric shock as he grazed Quinn's hand. No, it wasn't a literal shock, but the look in her eye made him think she had felt something too. Puck and Quinn should have never worked, the good girl and the bad boy was just a fantasy, those relationships were for books and sappy movies. But against all of the odds they made it work. Yes, their relationship was new and they hadn't really worked out all of the kinks, but they both knew it was right. Puck and Quinn looked right together, sounded right, and felt right.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**OK guys...I've got an important question: Next chapter you have two options. **

**A) A P/Q fight (with a make up?)  
B) A serious baby 'incident'**

**Both chapters are already written, but which do you want to see first? Tell me in a review. Thanks!  
**


	4. Oh No He Didn't

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing what you all think about the chapters. It was a close race, but the chapter I chose edged out the other just by a couple votes. Don't worry, the other one will be up soon! Enjoy.**

**** If any of you are interested I wrote a Puck/Quinn one-shot not related to this story. It's fluffy and has a bit of smut (rated M). I was bored. Haha!  
**

**Chapter 4- Oh No He Didn't  
**

**Disclaimer- Nope, Glee and it's characters did not come from me.**

* * *

Quinn was laying on her bed with Beth sprawled across her chest. The small baby held her mother's pinky finger as Quinn told her nursery rhymes and hummed "Dream A Little Dream." In a few minutes Puck would be at the house to pick Quinn up and she anxiously awaited his arrival. They were going over to his house for dinner and she was happy to do it. Quinn, at one point in time wanted to strangle Ms Puckerman when she felt cooped up like a chicken, but after a few weeks of being away from his family, she realized that she kind of missed them. So, when Puck invited her to dinner she said yes wanting to see his mom and his little sister again.

Judy knocked on her daughter's door and smiled, "He just pulled up."

Quinn smiled widely and then kissed Beth on the forehead. "Let's go see your dad."

Puck saw her coming down the stairs as he entered the front door. He shook his sleeves and little pellets of water fell to the ground. "It's raining like hell out there."

Quinn smiled as she walked closer to him. She could see small beads of water on his buzzed head and laughed when she wiped some off just above his brow. "Ever heard of an umbrella or rain coat?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked when he extended his hands to get Beth. "Hey you."

"Let me get my purse." Quinn turned to walk away and sighed nervously.

He nodded and then looked down to Beth. She had her fists clenched into tiny balls and swung them around. Puck laughed thinking she'd look hilarious dressed up in one of those pro wrestling outfits. He watched her for a moment and then looked to see if Quinn was coming back. Before he could even blink he felt a thud on his chin.

"Hey?" Puck snorted with laughter as Beth clocked him again. "Ahh, you got me. Ohh, you got me."

Quinn walked back to the foyer half amused and half concerned. It was adorable how good he was with her, but she also knew if they didn't leave soon they'd be late for dinner.

"You two better hurry." Quinn's mom smiled as she reached for her granddaughter. "And Puck."

"Ma'am?"

"Drive carefully."

He nodded with a smile and put his hand on the small of Quinn's back. "Let's go."

Quinn turned back to her mom. "We'll be back around ten. There's a bottle in the fridge..."

"I know, honey."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks."

As Puck ushered her to the door she thought of how thankful she was to have a built in babysitter. Sure, Quinn and her mother had been estranged for a while, but that was all over now. Her mother was always the first to offer to watch Beth, do the laundry, she bought the latest and greatest toys, and she'd do everything else Quinn needed help with. Most of it was probably out of guilt, but so far, Quinn was really happy that her mother had had a change of heart.

"On the count of three." Puck grabbed her hand and smiled. They were going to race to the car hoping they wouldn't get soaked.

Running as fast as they could, Quinn slid into the truck a little wet but not too bad. Brushing some water off her arms, Quinn grinned when Puck threw a smirk her way. He was right, who needed umbrellas or a raincoat?

**PQPQ**

Dinner had been really good. Puck's mom had made her famous lasagna and his little sister kept the table entertained with stories about soccer camp and a boy named Trey Adams. Quinn noticed each time his sister would talk about her crush, Puck would tense up and look cold, but she thought it was really sweet. When the table was clear of all food Puck offered to do the dishes. His mother welcomed the help so that left Quinn and his little sister alone to watch TV.

When Quinn handed him her plate, he whispered for her to go to his room and that he'd meet her when he was through. She smirked at his sneaky demeanor, and she slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed making her way down the hall.

She'd never been in his room, not alone anyway. So as she sat down on the bed, Quinn took in all the sights. He had some _Maxim_ posters, an old lava lamp she was sure was a fire hazard, he had stacks of _Sports Illustrated_ piled on his desk, and his clothes were strewn about the room. In a nutshell, the room was what everyone should have expected from Noah Puckerman.

His bed though, it was sharply made and his pillows looked like they were pressed firm. Quinn sat carefully not wanting to mess up the covers and waited. She was minding her own business but the dishes were taking longer than she thought, so she got up and walked around his room to kill time. He had trophies from the sixth grade up until high school scattered on shelves, and she smiled knowing he was a tremendous athlete.

When she reached his dresser, Quinn fiddled with a knob before she pulled it open. Quinn knew it wasn't right, but she also knew that she could handle whatever it was that she'd find. Nothing surprised her about Puck. However, a book at the top caught her eye and she smiled. She had no idea he had it. It had an interesting title, one that made her cheeks hurt because she was smiling so wide. The Dudes' Guide to Pregnancy: Dealing with You Expecting Wife, Coming Baby, the End of Life as You Knew It, that's what had her grinning.

She set the book on the dresser and then eyed a couple black and white composition notebooks.

"Puck?" She laughed pulling one of the notebooks from the dresser. "A journal guy."

This wasn't just a journal though, it was much more as Quinn found out when she turned the front cover. _Bang and Blow_ was written in his thin handwriting on the first page. A knot welled up in Quinn's stomach and her eyes filled with disgust. Not being able to put it down, she thumbed through the pages shaking her head. Each name she recognized or thought she recognized. Some from school, some were moms, and it made her sick to her stomach. The worst part was that he'd written down the date and time, like that's all he really cared about. Some of them were circled and some were crossed off. As she got close to the end, the dates were getting closer to the time when they had slept together. She scanned the names and then saw the date. Before she could find her name, Quinn heard Puck walk to his room.

"Quinn?" Puck pushed open his door and saw her standing by his dresser. "Hey."

She spun on her heel and scowled. Her hands were shaking as she tossed the notebook to the floor. "What's this?"

He didn't know what to say. "Uh..uh." He bent down and swallowed hard. "It's just..." Puck looked at the book and then to Quinn with anger welling in his eyes. "Wait, why are you going through my stuff?"

That was besides the point for Quinn. "You keep records?" She used her fingers to make air quotes on the word 'records'. His silent stare told her everything. "Ugh, you're disgusting."

"Jesus, Quinn." He furrowed his brow and his voice loudened. "So what? Yeah, I made a list."

"For what, little reminders, trophies of your indiscretions?"

He was close enough to touch her but he didn't. "I don't know, maybe."

Quinn didn't want to look at him. "You know, I thought you had changed. That maybe somehow you were different."

"I did. I am." Puck widened his eyes. "This isn't a big deal."

This isn't a big deal? Quinn shook her head at the thought. It was totally a big deal. She looked down trying to hold back tears. "Don't follow me."

Puck watched her leave his room and he couldn't even mumble for her to stop. When he heard the front door shut, Puck threw the notebook across the room and huffed in anger. "Shit!"

**PQPQ**

Quinn had said she was sorry to Puck's mom and sister as she ran out of the house. Her tears stung her face as she walked in the dark hoping she could find a ride somehow. In her furry and rage she'd forgotten her purse which meant no cell. She was just hoping some nice stranger would give her a lift.

She wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm. The rain had cleared and a chilly breeze blew her hair in her face. Her tears were unyielding and she cried for several reasons. The first being because of the journal. It made her sick to think how many girls Puck had been with. She'd only been with one. Him. The second reason was because she hated herself for falling for such a scumbag. She didn't know how she had ever liked him, someone so...gross. Her third reason was because she didn't want Beth to have a father with such low morals and standards. Beth deserved a father, a man with all the right intentions, not an immature boy who only thought with his overactive sex drive. The last reason she cried was mainly because she was alone, cold, and walking home in the dark.

**PQPQ**

After taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts, Puck ran out of the house to chase after Quinn. His only problem was he didn't know which way she had gone. He was worried for her safety, but most of all he was sorry. He'd circled the block once and then headed down a dimly lit street yelling her name out the window.

Then he spotted her, sitting on the curb with her head buried in her hands, Quinn was in the shadows of some trees almost hidden. He parked his truck and walked over to her. She looked up to him shaking her head.

"Puck, leave me alone." Quinn rose to her feet and began to walk away.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Let me explain."

She widened her eyes, "What's there to explain? Just let me go."

"No!" he shouted, hoping his voice would stop her. Quinn stood silent for a second so he jumped at the opportunity. "That book, it doesn't matter." Quinn wiped her cheek and listened, even if she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "I started that thing in the seventh grade, and I...I just kept doing it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Great, she was in love with a sex addict. "I can't do this right now." She pushed past him as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait!" Puck ran to the truck, grabbed the journal, and then jogged ahead of Quinn. He stopped her with his body and sighed. "Will you look at the last page?"

"No," Quinn crossed her arms and shook her head.

He did it for her. "See." Puck pointed to the last name on the list. "Look."

Quinn humored him and stared at the page. Her name wasn't on the list and she shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"It stopped with you." The kindness in his voice took her by surprise. He smiled and brushed a tear off her cheek. "Quinn, you weren't just another hook up." It was the truth. Quinn didn't even make it on the list because all of those other girls were just mindless flings. She was different.

"But you...you and Santana..."

Puck shook his head. He knew she was talking about 'sexting.' "It's over."

"All of it?" She questioned him with a quivering chin.

Puck nodded. "All of it." He sighed and looked to the ground. "I'm done." Puck looked back to Quinn with an expression that could have said it all. You're the one I want. You're the one I need. It's only you, Quinn.

For the first time in a while Quinn felt her lips curve into a smile. She wished she wasn't so crazy about him, but the heart wants what the hear wants. Puck reached for her hand and their fingers locked together. Her eyes welled with tears again, but this time they were tears of relief. She licked her lips and could taste her salty tears, but she looked up to him and smiled.

"Take me home?"

He nodded, "Sure."

With their hands still holding on to each other, Puck and Quinn walked to the truck in silence. Their silence was comfortable, it was what they needed. They didn't need words, and they didn't need apologies. The stillness between them, with its radiating passion was more than enough.

As Puck drove the car towards Quinn's house, he watched her stare out the window. He knew that loving Quinn Fabray wouldn't be easy, but he never thought it'd be this hard. She was going to challenge him and he'd challenge her right back. As he looked over to her, he thought of the ways he'd show her, tell her, remind her that he loved her. Putting his free hand on top of hers, Puck grinned because he was going to do it every day for the rest of his life.

**

* * *

So there was the fight.  
What did you think?  
Would Puck actually have something like his 'journal'?****  
As promised, the baby 'incident' will come up shortly, but there's a certain holiday coming up that I've decided to squeeze in between them. Hmm, what could I be talking about ;)****  
That one-shot I wrote is called Junior Year. Check it out if you're feeling like it :)  
You all know I love reviews!  
**


	5. Hallmark Holidays

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the "fight" chapter. Some of you had some really nice things to say. This one is all fluff, but I couldn't resist. You'll understand when you read. **

**Chapter 5- Hallmark Holidays**

**Disclaimer- Glee doesn't belong to me. But...all of this cute fluffyness is mine ;)**

* * *

Quinn was walking through the grocery store picking up some things she'd need for later that night. It was a special occasion, she was making dinner...just for Puck. Her mom had wanted her to go see her grandfather with her sister, but this was something she didn't want to miss. It was Puck's first Father's Day.

So, as she walked down the aisles, Quinn grabbed what she needed from her list. Beth slept peacefully in her car seat and Quinn hoped she'd stay that way, just until they got back home anyway. After getting a couple peppers, Quinn turned to stroll towards the check-out counter, but she took a detour down the second aisle. It was flooded with a wall of cards, balloons, and flowers. Quinn laughed at the sheer volume of cards but went to the 'For Dad' section to narrow her choices. She browsed through some but nothing really stood out to her. She didn't want to be the type of person to get a card just because it was cute, it had to mean something.

Just as she made her way down the last row, a light green card caught her eye. It was simple really, the front had a small sentence and the inside about made her cry. She immediately grabbed it, the accompanying envelope too, and then a genius idea hit her. One more stop and then they'd be home.

**PQPQ**

Because it was Sunday and he didn't have to work, Puck was at the house when she got back. He helped bring in the groceries, carefully unbuckled the car seat as he got Beth, and then he met Quinn back in the kitchen. She was unwrapping two steaks and he smiled.

"Can I help?"

Quinn nodded and asked him to make a marinade, and wash the potatoes. He did it really quickly and smiled at his accomplishment. She loved that he was helping, but she actually needed him to get out of the house for a little bit. Quinn had to do somethings by herself.

"What next?"

She smiled when she told he needed to leave. "Sorry."

"Why?"

Quinn raised her brow. "Don't worry, you can come back."

Puck could hear his pulse after she said that. She was seductive and sweet, a deadly combination he could hardly resist. The way it was almost a whisper, and her smile, he loved her smile.

"When can I come back?"

"I'll call you." Quinn walked over to his side and placed her hands on his hips and gave him a little nudge. "Now go."

His lips curved into a smiled and he nodded. "Bye."

She lingered for a moment, with those lust-filled eyes fixated on his. "Bye."

**PQPQ**

After Quinn had finished with all of her prep work in the kitchen, she went into the dinning room where she had spread an old sheet over the table. A small can of washable paint was set out and so was a single paint brush. Quinn also had the card she had picked up from the store. Before she got any of the paint on the card, Quinn sat down with a sharpie and filled the left hand side with a her neat handwriting she began to write everything she thought he needed to know.

_I wouldn't be able to to it without your patience. How you manage to be there for the both of us, even when you don't have to, it means the world. The kindness I see when you kiss her goodnight, I hope she remembers that when she gets older. The way you sing to her, in that silent whisper almost, I've never heard anything so beautiful. Because you're always protecting us, there's never a day I don't feel safe. These are just some of the reasons you're an amazing father. _

_Quinn_

With a flick of the pin, she signed her name and smiled. She thought he'd love it, but she thought what she was going to do next he'd love even more.

Beth was in a pack and play staring at a mobile when Quinn walked over to her.

"You ready?"

The little girl kicked her feet and cooed. Quinn laughed as she picked her up and went over to the table. Once Beth was flat on her back, Quinn removed her socks and carefully painted the little girl's feet. The bottoms were covered in a soft pink and Quinn couldn't help but smile. Trying her hardest to make sure everything was in line, Quinn pressed Beth's left then right foot to the card.

"There."

It looked like it came that way, and Quinn was pleased with herself. She gave a satisfied sigh and then blew on the card thinking it would help it dry. Quinn looked at her watch and grinned. She had just enough time to get Beth in the bath, change clothes, start cooking, and then she'd call Puck.

**PQPQ**

Puck was driving around Lima trying to waste time. He'd gone to the bowling alley where Josh, the bartender, gave him a free beer, and the he won thirty bucks in a game of pool. Now he was just riding around town with his windows down listening to music. He almost missed her call because the music was up so loud but he didn't. Happy to get the 'okay' to return back to the house, Puck hightailed it back across town to Quinn's.

When he walked in he could smell the rosemary and garlic from the potatoes. Following his nose, Puck headed for the kitchen and smiled. "Smells good."

"Hi." Quinn turned around from the stove.

An instant smirk spread across Puck's face. Quinn was wearing a dress and had tied an apron loosely around her waist. He didn't know who Betty Crocker was but Quinn made the whole housewife look seem sexy.

"Uh...you put the steaks on yet?"

Quinn shook her head. "No."

"Where's...where's Beth?" Puck looked around. "Asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Puck hadn't seen his daughter much that day. He missed her.

Quinn walked over to him as she simultaneously undid the apron. "We made something for you today."

Puck's forehead wrinkled in curiosity. "Oh yeah?"

"But you have to wait."

What was with her teasing he thought, it was killing him. She brushed past him and opened the fridge. The steaks were bathing in his marinade and she looked up to him a bit embarrassed.

"I've never really used the grill before." She bit her bottom lip and grinned.

He smirked with a shake of his head. "I got it."

**PQPQ**

Puck tended to the grill as Quinn finished with the potatoes and asparagus. Because she couldn't stand the silence, Quinn turned on the radio and swayed to the Oldies station her mother had left it on. She threw a salad in a bowl, dressed it up with some tomatoes and peppers, and then buttered the rolls. She moved to the music and flipped through a magazine has she waited on Puck.

He walked in the kitchen to tell her it'd be just a couple more minutes, but he didn't. Her back was to him and as she danced to the music he made his way to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to her neck.

His breath was hot on her skin and it gave her goosebumps.

"Care to dance?"

She spun around and smiled. They'd never really danced together and she gave him a cautious grin. Puck sighed so Quinn put her hand in his and then they started to move as one. The song was slow and steady, it matched their breathing. After a moment of intense stares, Quinn rested her head against his shoulder.

Under her breath, Quinn whispered, "Happy Father's Day."

He squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

For two more songs they stood there, sifting their weight, just barely moving. That was until Puck remembered about the steaks.

**PQPQ**

Everything turned out to be really good, even if the char was a little heavy on the meat. But all things aside, it was going really well. They told stories about horrible father's day traditions and both sat silently hoping this one would beat them all. After they were finished eating, Puck did the dishes and Quinn went to the living room. The baby monitor began to crackle with cries so Quinn went upstairs for a while.

Puck was laying on the couch flipping through the television when Quinn returned with Beth in her arms. Quinn didn't even ask, she could tell he wanted her, so she placed Beth on his chest and sat across from them in an old recliner.

"Did she just eat?"

Quinn nodded.

Puck raised his hand to Beth's back and began to trace small circles on her onsie. He kissed her soft brown hair and sighed.

"Think she likes this?"

"Yeah." Quinn was starring with her lips spread into a thin smile.

"So where's that thing you made me?"

Quinn sat up. "You want it now?"

"Why not."

She got out of her chair and went into the laundry room, it was the only place she could thing to put it. She grabbed it from the ironing board and hurried back to the den.

As she got closer, Puck could see the envelope she was carrying. He smiled to himself thinking of what cheesy Hallmark Card it could be. He smirked thinking it might be the kind that sang.

Quinn stopped at the edge of the couch. "It's nothing fancy."

He didn't believe her as he reached across his body with Beth still clinging to his chest. He was careful not to bother her as he opened the envelope quietly so she could sleep a little more. It was a light green card, the same color of grass right when the sun rose on an early summer morning. In darker green letters, there was a message on the front.

"_Happy Father's Day."_

He smiled thinking the font looked like those Life is Good T-shirts. Puck pulled open the card and sighed. The left side was filled with a note from Quinn. He read in and when he was done Puck nodded. The swelling in his chest made him smile.

"Thanks, Quinn."

On the right side of the card was the Father's Day wish the card came with.

"_Any daughter would be lucky to have you."_

Written directly under it was _'Love, Beth.' _in Quinn's handwriting, but his favorite part were the two tiny footprints that filled the rest of the page. They were pink and small, and he loved it. He thought it looked great.

Puck dropped the card at his waist and ran his hands down Beth's legs to her feet and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, kid." He kissed her head again and looked over to Quinn.

Her eyes were glossy with tears and she smiled. Quinn was happy. For their first Father's Day together, it had been perfect. She loved his card, dinner was good, their dance was better, and Beth had cooperated wonderfully. Quinn couldn't ask for much more. If this was a little taste of what celebrating any of the holidays would be like with Puck, Quinn wanted them to all be like this one.

* * *

**Father's Day...I just had to do it. :)  
Next chapter will be the baby incident so get excited!  
QUESTION- How may of y'all would like to see Puck and Quinn's first real date? Tell me in a review if you'd like to see that!  
Got any suggestions or request? I am open to anything.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love reader feedback!**

**Review please.  
**


	6. Scared To Death

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm so happy you all liked the fluffy Father's Day stuff. Speaking of fluff, this one is more on the serious side. Not that there aren't sweet moments, but it's not just filler. So, as promised...the baby incident.**

**Chapter 6- Scared to Death**

**Disclaimer- By now we all know...I do not have any affiliation with Fox or the creators of Glee. But hot damn that would be awesome.

* * *

**

There was something about cleaning pools that Puck actually enjoyed. When he found out that Quinn was going to keep Beth, that _they_ were going to keep her, he had decided to really try and man up. He was not going to be like his dad, a deadbeat. So, he cleaned pools and did some yard work every now and then to earn some money. What he enjoyed most about it was that he worked outside, not stuck in some sort of cubicle working on a computer or crammed in a kitchen washing dishes. As he grabbed his net to skim the top of the water, Puck smiled because he was his own boss. How many teenagers can say that? Bobbing his head to some Kanye song blasting from his ipod, Puck used the net to catch leaves. He'd done the deep end when he felt his pocket buzz. Puck removed his headphones, pulled his cellphone out, and smiled seeing that it was Quinn.

"What up?"

"Puck?"

He immediately felt a lump in his throat. She was crying and he could hear Beth screaming in the background.

"Wh...what's wrong?"

"I don't know...she's been crying for almost an hour." Quinn sobbed into the phone and then caught her breath. "I've tried everything. I can't...she won't stop."

"Is she sick?"

"Uh..." Puck heard her put the phone down as she tended to their daughter. A second or two later Quinn got back on the line. "I don't know. I can't tell."

A dozen scenarios raced through Puck's mind, none of them good, so he tossed his net and ran for the truck. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Puck didn't even bother telling Mr. Leeds that he was leaving, but Puck figured when the man saw that his lawn gnomes had been run over there was some sort of emergency. Racing through the vacant downtown streets, Puck missed all of the red lights and got to the Fabray's in just over five minutes. As he rushed towards the house he could hear Beth's wails coming from behind the walls.

"Quinn?" Puck flung the front door open and ran through the house. "Quinn?"

He saw her sitting on the top step with Beth cradled in her arms. "Puck." Quinn let his name roll off her tongue in relief. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept apologizing but he didn't know why. She hadn't done anything to Beth.

He hurried up the stairs skipping every other step and kneeled down when he reached the top. "You okay?" He placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder. She was flushed and bright red splotches covered her face.

Inhaling with stammers Quinn nodded. "I'm scared."

Puck looked down to Beth and felt his nerves swell in his stomach. He'd never seen her like that. She was screaming, literally screaming at the top of her lungs and it looked like it hurt.

"Did you call the pediatrician?"

"He wasn't there, out for lunch."

Puck furrowed his brow. "Where's your mom?"

"With...with her Bridge group." Quinn let out another cry and wiped her face. "She's not answering her phone."

"Damn it." Puck ran his hand across his head and sighed heavily. "Let me try my mom." He dialed her number hoping she would answer even though she was at work.

Quinn got up from the top step and walked around praying that would ease whatever kind of pain or trouble Beth was in. Nothing helped.

Puck got a hold of his mom and walked over to Quinn asking for a thermometer.

Quinn tried to think as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "I think there's one in the nursery. Top drawer."

Puck ran to the last bedroom on the left and rummaged through the drawer. He returned opening the case and pulling it out.

"Mom, how do I use this?" He paused for a moment and his expression changed. "You're sure that's where it goes?" Puck swallowed hard and told Quinn what they had to do.

Even though Beth squirmed and screamed the whole time, her parents were able to get a reading. As Quinn took the thermometer out and scanned the numbers, her eyes widened in fear. "One hundred and three."

"Did you hear that?" Puck spoke into the phone waiting for his mom to respond. He pushed the end call button and rammed his phone back into his pocket. "We have to go to the ER."

**PQPQ**

Puck didn't like driving with Beth in the car. It made him nervous and he made sure to go the speed limit, something completely out of the norm for Puck. But what made matters worse was the fact that both Beth and Quinn were crying. Quinn was crying because she couldn't to anything to help her daughter and it killed her, and Beth...they still didn't know exactly what was wrong with her.

As Puck's truck drew nearer to the emergency room, he knew he'd have to park illegally and get towed or let Quinn go in by herself. But, he wasn't going to let her do this alone. So, he parked his truck alongside the curb painted with a red stripe and ushered Quinn and Beth in to the emergency room. Good thing they lived in Lima, the ER wasn't very crowded and they were seen by a doctor just a few minutes after their arrival.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what's wrong with this baby?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know. She has a fever and won't stop crying."

"What other symptoms does she have?" The doctor pushed on Beth's belly and examined her jaw line.

"Uhh...she...I don't know. She's just been really fussy."

"Have you notified the parents?" The doctor didn't look up as he poked and prodded the baby with a stethoscope.

"We _are_ the parents," Puck said in an angry roar.

The doctor gave both Puck and Quinn an apologetic look and then used a small otoscope to look into Beth's ears.

"It appears that she's got an inner ear infection." He gestured for a nurse to come over. "This baby is...how old is she?"

Puck couldn't answer, his world went silent at the word 'infection.' Quinn was still pale but coherent. "She's just over four weeks."

A nurse approached the doctor and took Beth in her arms as the doctor told her the situation. "We've got a four week old with an inner ear infection due to a probable upper respiratory infection. Transfer her to Pediatrics, and make sure she gets some Augmentin. And use some numbing drops to ease the pain."

"Wait, can we go with her?" Quinn shook her head as the nurse whisked Beth away.

"You and your...friend can go to the desk and fill out paper work, when you're done a nurse will escort you back to your daughter. Another doctor will give you information then."

Puck put his hand on Quinn's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He ran his hand up and down her back to give her some comfort but this was all too real. Experiencing something like that, being completely powerless, it scared Puck to death.

**PQPQ**

They were at the hospital for three and a half hours. Once Beth's temperature got back down to normal and they eased the pain from her ear, a doctor gave Puck a prescription and sent them on their way. Before they went to the house, Puck stopped by CVS, filled the prescription and grabbed a bag of Skittles. He thought Quinn might want something, even if it was just a lame pack of candy. He offered them to her with a smile but she never took her eyes off of their daughter.

Beth slept the whole ride home and she stayed asleep for a while. They quietly entered the house and saw Ms Fabray waiting in the foyer. Quinn's mother had gotten the frantic voice mails and met the young duo at the house relieved to see that everyone was okay. She apologized for not getting the news faster and about cried when she saw how exhausted and drained Quinn looked.

"I know it's late, but I'll make you two some food." She looked at Quinn's expressionless face and sighed. "Quinny, you've got to eat something."

"I'm just going to go to sleep." Quinn sluggishly walked up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

Puck gave Ms Fabray a nod and she understood that he would check on her, make sure she was okay. Once Puck put Beth in the nursery, he went to Quinn's room and opened the door quietly.

"Quinn?"

She didn't answer him, but he walked over to the bed and laid down next to her anyway. He heard her sniff away some tears before she spoke.

"I can't do that again." A single tear rolled down her cheek and it stung her tender skin. "What if she..."

"Shhh." He turned to face the same way she was and rested his chin on top of her head. "She's fine."

"_This_ time." She wiped the tears from under her eyes and sighed. "But what happens when it's something worse?"

He shook his head. "Don't do that." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't think like that."

"I c-can't help it."

Puck sighed heavily and put his cheek on hers. "I won't let it happen."

Her voice caught for the last time. "Promise?"

"Promise."

As Quinn drifted off to sleep, Puck thought about the promise and how it was a pretty tall order. He'd do anything to protect Quinn, to protect Beth, but somethings were out of his hands. But after the chaos they had endured that day, Puck swore he'd never let anything happen to them, not if he could help it. His family would always come first, and he'd always do things in their best interest. So, as his eyelids became heavy with sleep, Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn and kissed her just below the ear.

* * *

**Alright, so this was Puck and Quinn's first real obstacle as parents. A sick child (especially your first) can be down right terrifying, and I thought this would be a great way to show how the pair would react. How'd I do? Did you like it? Wold you want more chapters like this?**

**So, I got a lot of requests for the first date chapter. It's a little daunting (I don't want to fail miserably), but I'm going to do it...and it's next. YAY!**

**Question Time- How many of y'all would like to see jealous Puck? What about jealous Quinn? If you have an idea, send it my way and I'll put it into words. **

**I love reviews** :)


	7. A Night Out

**Holy F-ing Cow! 100+ reviews. Right now I'm giving you all air high fives or hugs. You can choose. My readers (being you) are awesome...like Glee.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the baby incident chapter. There will be more of those in the future (Beth won't always be sick or hurt), but they'll be good parenting lessons and experiences. This chapter could be labeled as fluff, but I think it's kind of significant. It's a little longer than usual, hope you don't mind. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7- A Night Out**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Glee, Season 2 would start with a crying baby and someone hitting the light. That someone would be Puck. But I don't. Boo hiss.  


* * *

**

Puck sat in his truck with his knuckles gripping the steering wheel. No, he wasn't moving, he was actually stopped in the Fabray's driveway, but his nerves were firing on all cylinders. Puck leaned back and sighed as he looked out the window to the well lit house and perfectly groomed yard. A couple days ago Quinn had brought up their...well relationship. She didn't know what to call it really. Because Beth took up so much of their time, neither of them really ever discussed what exactly_ they_ were. Puck figured that they were together, but he too wondered if they were ever going to make it official. Not like Facebook official, but they'd at least acknowledge the pink elephant in the room. How many times was he going to crash at her house with no questions asked? He had to be more than her baby daddy, he was...he was her boyfriend, right?

As Puck looked up to the second story window on the far right, a smile lingered on his lips when he saw her shadow pass through the light. Tonight Puck was going to take her out. Quinn deserved that much, and he was going to make the night as memorable as he could. With another sigh and quick look in the rear view mirror, Puck got out of the truck and strolled up to the front door. He wasn't going to knock, he never did, but this was different. Raising his hand to the dark wood, Puck hit it three times waiting for someone to open it.

Ms Fabray pulled the door open with a smile. "Hello Noah."

Puck cleared his throat and nodded. "Hey...Ms Fabray."

Opening the door so Puck could walk inside, Judy led Puck to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll go and get Quinn."

Puck smiled and watched her go up the first couple of stairs before he turned around. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Well, it was because a first date was a big deal and he didn't want to screw it up.

Under his breath, Puck rolled his eyes at the way he was acting. "Pull it together, Puckerman."

It didn't help that this was his first real date...ever. Sure, Puck was a ladies man, or used to be, but he never took any of those girls out. He was in uncharted territory and the fear of the unknown was killing him.

"Puck?"

He turned on his toes and stood in awe for a few seconds. Quinn was wearing a pastel green dress with a brown sash. Her hair fell loosely to her shoulders and he could see the small braid she'd woven in just by her left ear. That cross necklace fastened around her neck and the pearl earrings made her look angelic. She was absolutely stunning.

"Wow." Puck couldn't contain his smile. "You look...you look great."

Quinn placed her hand on the rail and walked down the steps carefully. She could tell he was enamored by the very sight of her and a smirk rose from the corner of Quinn's mouth. It was nice to be looked at like that she thought. When she reached the last step, Quinn inhaled nervously and looked up to him.

"So...where are we going?"

"A restaurant."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I meant what restaurant?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Quinn?" Ms Fabray walked to the top of the stairs with Beth in her arms. "Don't be out too late."

Puck laughed. "I'll get her back at a reasonable hour."

Ms. Fabray smiled as she tiptoed down the steps. She was letting the young parents say by to their daughter before they went out.

Quinn looked down to the baby and kissed the tip of her nose. "We'll be back soon, okay."

Puck let Beth hold on to one of his fingers. "It won't be too long." He leaned down and kissed the side of her head just above the ear. "Bye kid."

"Alright, you two get out of here before she realizes what's happening."

Quinn mouthed a 'thanks mom' and then Puck led her out to his truck. They walked in the thick summer air with their eyes wandering every so often to the others hand. Puck regretted not taking her hand in his, but he did open the door for her when they got to his car. At least he had one thing going for him.

**PQPQ**

Puck drove downtown with the windows cracked and the radio buzzed to the tune of some old Creedence Clearwater song. It was nice. The last time they had been alone together, almost alone together, was when they went to his house for dinner. And that hadn't been a success by any means, but Puck looked over to Quinn knowing this night would be different, it would be great.

As Puck pulled into the parking lot, Quinn turned to him with a smirk. "This is where we're eating?"

Puck suddenly felt like he had done something wrong. He hoped she like the restaurant, it was one of the nicest in town, but her tone caught him off guard. Trying to hide his insecurity, Puck sat silently thinking he should have just taken her to BreadstiX.

"If uh...we can go someplace else."

"No...no." Quinn shook her head as she looked out the front window. "I love this place."

It was true. Quinn really liked Blue Box Restaurant, but she would have never guessed that Puck would like it too. It was...well it was a little more sophisticated than she thought he'd like. She looked at the parking lot full of cars and sighed. He took notice and smiled reassuringly.

"The wait probably won't be that bad."

Quinn unbuckled her seat belt. "Let's go see."

Puck followed her to the front entrance and when they entered a wave of noises crashed into their ears. It wasn't loud like the bars Puck was used to, no loud music, men arguing over football games, or rowdy guys hustling the attractive bartenders, but it was loud on a completely different level. They were so used to the quietness of Quinn's house, both Puck and Quinn had forgotten what it was like to be in a restaurant. Waves of conversation, the sound of people eating, utensils scraping plates and bowls, and waiters taking orders all flew through the air, it was like Puck and Quinn were watching STOMP.

"Good evening, sir. How many?" A hostess smiled at Puck and glanced over to Quinn.

"Two."

"Name?" The woman began to pencil in the new arrivals.

"Puckerman."

"Mr. Puckerman, there's gonna be about a twenty minute wait for a two top. Is that alright?"

Puck looked to Quinn and she gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Great. You can have a seat over in our lounge area or the on patio outside. I'll come and get you when the table is ready."

Puck nodded appreciatively and then he gestured for Quinn to go out to the patio. She did and they sat down on an old iron bench. They were the only couple waiting outside so it was pleasant. They liked being alone, just the two of them. Puck put his arm around the back of the bench and for a second Quinn thought he might slip it around her shoulder, but he didn't.

He looked around and smiled thinking that the night was perfect to be outside. "It's nice out."

"Hmm?" Quinn was looking down at her nails not paying attention.

"It's nice, you know? Quiet and still. It reminds me of..."

He was interrupted by a woman hurrying out of the restaurant with a screaming baby in her arms. She saw the young couple and apologized. Her child was probably six moths old, but he was screaming his head off. Quinn thought immediately about Beth, but then she felt something wet.

She leaned over to Puck and whispered in his ear. "Puck, I think..." He was watching the baby and only looked over to Quinn when she touched his arm. "We have to go."

Puck looked down to her and furrowed his brow. "What?"

Quinn got up quickly and mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and ran to the truck. He was dumbstruck. Did the baby make her miss Beth that much? He thought it was possible, but Puck followed her to make sure she was okay.

"Quinn?" She was standing with her back to him, her arms were crossed, and he could tell something was wrong. "Quinn, what is it?"

She didn't turn around immediately, but when Puck put his hand on her shoulder she knew she had to show him. Quinn kept her arms crossed in front of her chest. "This is so embarrassing."

"What?"

She unfolded her arms slowly to reveal small green stains. "I didn't know it would happen. I can't go in and eat like this. Will you take me home?"

Puck had read in his baby book, the one Quinn found in his top drawer, about women who breast feed and the potential that they might leak, but he thought Quinn would have been...prepared. Wanting to make her feel better, Puck unlocked his truck and rummaged through his back seat.

"I can fix this."

Quinn let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Really, we'll just go home and I'll change."

"Here." Puck turned to Quinn and handed her a T-shirt. "Put this on."

"Over my dress?" Quinn took the shirt with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it'll cover up the..." He looked down to her breast and nodded his head to the side. "It'll cover up the stains."

She shook her head not thrilled with his idea. "I can't go back in the restaurant looking like this."

"We won't go back then."

"But...what about our date? What about dinner?"

"I'll handle it, trust me."

**PQPQ**

After stopping at the local burger joint, Puck picked up some food and even surprised Quinn with a vanilla milkshake. When he got back to the car he handed her the brown bag of food and put the drinks in the cup holder. She started to dig into the bag and pulled out a fry.

"Hold on now," Puck laughed as she took a bite. "We're not eating here."

"Oh." Quinn finished the fry and then tucked the bag in between the feet on the floorboard. "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna show you."

Quinn sat back and smiled. She'd never really seen this side of Puck before. He was being spontaneous and his sensitivity to everything was refreshing. Yeah, he was sweet with her, but this was different, they were on a date. So, as they drove through the night, Quinn wondered where they were going. They weren't going back to her house, the downtown lights were fading in the rear view mirror, and she couldn't figure it out. Puck smiled at her when he turned off of the street and made his way down a grassy road tucked between tall trees and shadowy brush. Even though it was dark outside, Quinn could see a silvery stream of moonlight snake in between the woods. She knew what it was, the Ottawa River flows directly through town, but she'd never really seen it like this.

Puck turned the truck around and he backed up towards the water stopping the car just a few feet away from the bank. He hoped out quickly and ran to the back to pull the tailgate down. Quinn followed him with her eyes and when he climbed into the truck bed, Puck leaned into the small back window.

"You coming?"

She grinned and grabbed the bag at her feet. He told her to give it to him so she did and then she got the drinks. When she walked around back, Puck stuck out his hand to help her up. After they were all situated with their backs against the truck, they dove into the food.

Quinn laughed at the mess they were making on their faces, and she even wiped a little bit of ketchup off of Puck's chin with a finger. As they ate, Puck told her why he brought her here. He told her that he and his father would come here when he was a kid, they'd fish, his old man would let him drink a beer, and that's why he liked it so much. The river, this spot in particular, was one of the only nice memories he had of his dad. Quinn watched him with wonder as he talked more than she knew he could. He talked about his family, his likes, dislikes, favorite things, and Beth. She couldn't believe it, Noah Puckerman was actually opening up. Quinn didn't stay quiet for long, she told him most everything he didn't already know, but she was always taken by his eyes lost in hers when she spoke. It's cheesy, a little cliché, but when she looked into his eyes it was like a window to his heart, to his soul.

His smile made her heart flutter and when they were done eating, her head found his shoulder. They sat still, gazing up at the tiny white specks that flooded the sea of black, and Quinn could tell that he was going to say something. Puck reached for her hand but kept his attention to the sky.

"Lima's not so bad, you know."

Quinn squeezed her fingers around his and grinned. He turned to look at her waiting for her response. She sighed with a hint of a smile, "No, it's not."

Quinn had once thought that she'd rather die than live in Lima. She'd always had dreams about leaving town, getting out and traveling, but that all changed. It changed because her dreams now had Puck and Beth in them. She'd didn't care if they stayed in the little Midwestern town forever as long as they were together.

Puck could tell she was thinking about something. Her eyes had wandered from his and he gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Quinn?"

She looked up to him thinking how perfect, well almost perfect the night had been. A year ago, the simple thought of Puck would have escaped her thoughts without hesitation, but after everything they had been through together, the pregnancy, Glee, Beth, all of it...she knew he was the guy she had always needed. Sure their romance wasn't so conventional, and maybe they did start a little ass backwards. Who had a kid together before a real data? The order of it all, Quinn didn't care, she was happy nonetheless. So, as she looked into his eyes and he stared right back she had to let him know how she felt.

Puck knew it was coming, she had that look in her eyes and he leaned down slowly. Quinn met him halfway and with a teasing smile she kissed him softly. Their kiss was unlike any other. Puck had kissed a lot of women in his time, but Quinn...she made it hard to breathe in that 'my heart is beating so fast kind of way.' Quinn felt the same. Puck was delicate and soft, he was gentle and it was something she didn't even have to think about.

When their lips parted, Quinn's smile remained and she whispered, "I love you."

Puck was surprised at her deceleration, sort of. He had just expected their first date to be dinner and maybe a kiss on the cheek. He wanted to take it slow, respect Quinn's wishes, but he had no idea she'd be saying that.

He'd told her he lover her once before, when they were at the hospital, but when he heard her say those three little words, it was like someone put a flame of longing and need right against his chest. It also didn't hurt that she looked totally hot in his ratty old T-shirt.

His smile was wide and he leaned down. "I love you too."

Even though it was their first date, it was monumental on every level. The months they had spent together during her pregnancy and the last few weeks had been building to this. The hot June evening had turned into a time for firsts- a first real kiss, an exchange of I love yous, and this was the first time that they had really gotten 'alone' time together.

Quinn leaned back into his shoulder and sighed. She couldn't have planned a better date. They sat quietly for a while listening to crickets and the steady movement of water. Quinn thought about Beth and all of the wonderful things she had brought to her life. Sneaking a glance at Puck, Quinn thanked her daughter silently. He was one of the best things in her life and it was all thanks to that little girl who was waiting for them back home.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? How did it live up to your expectations?  
**

**Alright, now that we have the first date out of the way...let me tease about next chapter...Okay, so a lot of y'all voted for jealous Puck...so you're gonna get him. YAY! Who will make him jealous and where will they be? Guess you'll have to read to find out ;)**

***I'm going out of town (probably) until Monday night or Tuesday. The house doesn't have internet connection so I won't be able to update. This is just a little heads up that the next chapter might be late. Sorry.  
**

**Reviews might tempt me to find a coffee shop with wi-fi!  
**


	8. Nothing Says I Love You Like A Fight

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting. But I'm back in town now! YAY. So this is my longest chapter yet. It seems fluffy and sweet, but there is definitely some protective Puck in this one. I know I said jealous Puck, but a protective Puck is cuter ;) Hope y'all like it! Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 8- Nothing Says I Love You Like A Fight**

**Disclaimer- Glee and it's characters don't belong to me. Unfortunate, I know.

* * *

**

Quinn was in the kitchen making some sandwiches for their trip to the park. Puck didn't have a pool to clean and Quinn, quite frankly, wanted to get out of the house. Sure, she and Beth would go on walks and take short little ventures to the store, but she wanted to do something. Now that Beth was creeping up on the six week mark, Quinn was ready to take her out. Beth was able to hold her head up for a few seconds, she was strong in the arms and legs, and she was awake for longer periods of time. Both Puck and Quinn had been hesitant about taking her places, but their little girl was getting bigger by the day. So, they thought with it being so nice out that the park would be perfect.

Putting the sandwiches into two plastic bags, Quinn placed the food next to the grapes, chips and bottle she had already made in a little red cooler. Zipping the small cooler shut, Quinn slung it around her shoulder and walked to the den to see if Puck and the baby were ready. Before she even got to the door, Quinn heard Puck grunt.

"Ugh." He huffed and moaned again. "Quinn?"

She took a couple steps closer and smiled as she leaned into the door frame. Puck was wrapped, more like tangled, in the Baby Bjorn and couldn't really move.

"Quinn," he yelled her name anguished by his dilemma.

She laughed and walked to his side. "What did you do?"

He turned to see Quinn and was less than amused by her laughter. "I'm...I'm stuck."

"How did you manage to..." Quinn walked to his side and ran a hand along the straps.

"I couldn't figure it out." He looked down embarrassed but then his smirk returned. "Will you help me?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Beth swinging happily. "Help you, huh?"

Puck tried to move his arm but the strap kept his elbow immobile. "Please?"

She nodded and started to untwist the straps. Each time her hand fell on one of his muscles, she smiled and couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. Puck felt a surge of heat each place she touched and when his left arm was free he pulled her close.

"You know, this could come in handy..."

She rolled her eyes. "No and definitely no."

He tightened his hand on her waist with a smile. "I was going to say to carry Beth in."

She cocked her jaw with a smirk. "Oh, sure."

Puck leaned down and whispered. "But if you were talking about..."

The electricity between their lips was too much for Quinn to handle so she closed the current with a kiss. It was short and sweet, Beth was watching after all. Once Quinn freed his right arm they split apart.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Fabray." Puck laughed as he kissed the corner of her mouth quickly and then walked over to Beth.

Quinn stood still with revenge written all over her face and contempt boiling behind her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss, it was his approach she didn't care for. She didn't have a dirty mind, but Puck, he was a bad influence to say the least.

Puck turned to Quinn and grinned. "So, when are we leaving?"

Picking up the cooler she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Now."

**PQPQ**

The drive to Faurot Park wasn't very long and by the time the second song on the radio ended Puck was parking the truck. He got out and went to the back to get the stroller and Quinn got Beth's car seat. They had decided against taking the Baby Bjorn, partly because Puck didn't want to get strangled by a strap, but the stroller made more sense anyway. So, as Puck snapped it back to place, he smiled when Quinn put Beth in the seat and fastened the buckles.

It was a pretty day, the heat of the sun wasn't too bad, and a slight breeze made the sweet smell of hydrangeas fill the air. The young couple eyed a spot next to a big shady tree and casually made their way over to it.

Puck spread out a quilt and then got Beth from the stroller. He gently placed her on her belly and laid down next to her on his side. Puck sighed with a smile and looked up to Quinn. She was wiping bug spray on her legs and then sat down on the other side of Beth. Puck traced small patterns on Beth's back and then he began to sing under his breath. He hadn't sung for either of them in a while and as he started, Puck looked up the Quinn and smirked. The warm summer sun gave her a glowing quality and he thought it was especially fitting.

"She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice. A little crazy but it's nice." Puck leaned closer to Beth's ears and smiled. "And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone."

Quinn's eyebrows raised wondering if he was singing about her.

"Cause she'll rage just like a river, then she'll beg you to forgive her." Puck's eyes met Quinn's "Oh she's every woman that I've ever known."

Of course he was singing about her. His words were melting every fiber of her being and she suddenly missed Glee club. Not that she didn't miss it before, she's had a little distraction named Beth keeping her busy, but hearing him, she couldn't stop her smile. It didn't matter that he was without his guitar, his country accent made up for it in all of the right ways.

Puck's stare never wavered as he continued with the song.

"She's anything but typical," he smirked. "She's so unpredictable." Puck looked back down to Beth and whispered like he was telling a secret. "Oh, but even at her worst, she ain't that bad."

Quinn felt her eyes well with happy tears. He was attractive, sweet, an amazing father, but his singing could take her breath away.

"She's as real as real can be, and she's every fantasy." Puck looked from Beth back to Quinn. "Lord she's every lover that I've ever had. And she's every lover that I've never had."

Beth must have liked it because she cooed and giggled with a kick of her feet when Puck finished. Quinn cleared her throat and shook her head. Good thing she was already sitting because she knew her knees had gone weak. Her toes tingled like they were asleep, but it was for an entirely different reason.

Puck let Beth take one of his fingers. "You like that?" He blew a raspberry on her little wrist.

Quinn laughed with a raised eyebrow. "I did."

Puck glanced to her with a smile. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Who knew Noah Puckerman could sing country songs?"

"Ha," he laughed. "I can sing anything."

She cut her eyes with a smirk. "Sure you can."

"I got skills you've never seen." Puck reached for the cooler and pulled out the grapes. "Watch and learn."

Puck snapped a few grapes from the stem and rolled them in his hand before tossing all three into the air. He waited until the last second before catching each one in his mouth. He smiled with his mouth full and then chewed up the grapes.

"Wow." Quinn said sarcastically. "That just blew my mind."

Offended at her joke, Puck pushed the bag towards her. "You do it then."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No."

"Look," Puck got a single grape and handed it to her. "I'll let you start with one."

"I never said I could do it." Quinn looked at the grape in her hand and frowned. "You can't laugh."

Puck zipped his mouth and waited. She tossed the grape up and few times for practice. He put Beth in his lap and watched.

"Show us what you got."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then she tossed the grape into the air. She leaned and tilted trying to catch it, but it ended up hitting her chin and rolling right to Puck. He smirked and tossed the grape into his mouth without any hesitation.

"Maybe next time." Puck shook his head with their eyes locked.

**PQPQ**

After about thirty minutes Beth started to get ornery and Puck decided to take her on a short little walk. Maybe he'd be lucky and she'd fall asleep. He left Quinn at the quilt, she was flipping through the pages of one of their Summer Reading books and he could tell she was kind of into it. She was reading Of Mice and Men, and he assumed she could just tell him about it later. He certainly didn't want to read a book about men or mice, what a bore fest. If Quinn wouldn't help him, Puck figured he'd just higher one of those Lit nerds to write his paper for him.

Not wanting to think about school, Puck pushed the stroller through the grass and lectured Beth on the many reasons procrastination was okay. He wasn't really telling her, she didn't understand, but it felt like he was trying to convince himself that it was alright.

They strolled all the way to the end and Puck stopped at an old wooden bench. He lifted Beth from the seat and laid her against his chest. She yawned and stretched her little arms out.

"You getting tired?" Because yawns are contagious, Puck tried to fight the one he felt coming. "Looooks like me too." Puck wiped the tears from his eyes and laughed.

He was looking down at Beth and it was kind of crazy how much she looked like Quinn. She had the same hazel eyes, her nose was close in shape, but that smile. It must have been a Fabray thing.

"You're gonna be as pretty as your mom one day."

Puck ran his finger behind her ear. Her hair was dark, but he could have sworn it was getting lighter and lighter each day.

"I bet you'll be as smart as she is. Maybe a Cheerio too. I won't mind if you're in Glee Club." He shook his head. Never in a million years would he have thought it was okay for a Puckerman to be in Glee. But he was. Quinn was. Glee wasn't all that bad.

He talked to her about all of their friends. He told her that Finn was 'his boy.' Rachel, even though she was annoying as hell, she was nice. He told her about Artie and that he was in a wheelchair. He said that Tina was a bit of a mystery to him, but she was cool enough. Mercedes was a diva and she had a serious set of pipes. Puck joked about Brittany and Santana, that they went everywhere together. That led him to Mike and Matt. He told her they had been football buddies, and then there was Kurt. Without sounding too mean or homophobic, Puck joked that he'd probably win best dressed by the time they were all seniors.

"And then there's your mom." He sighed looking back across the park to see if he could see Quinn. "She's the reason I joined Glee in the first place." Puck laughed with a shake of his head. "But really...it's all because of you."

Puck stood up from the bench and sighed. "What do you say, wanna go and see her?"

Beth gave a little gurgle and Puck took it as a yes. He put her back in the stroller. But before he started back, Puck picked three small dandelions and hid them in his back pocket.

**PQPQ**

"What you reading mama?" Quinn looked up to see two guys she didn't recognize leaning against the tree.

The tall one took a step closer and Quinn inched away. They were making her uncomfortable. "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah ha." The tall one smiled showing his missing tooth. "A polite one."

The other guy walked up closer to his friend. "I like it when they say please."

Fear, nerves, and anxiety clotted together in Quinn's throat. She looked for Puck but he had been long gone after he disappeared over a grassy rise. She suddenly felt all alone.

"Where's that guy you were with?"

Quinn got to her feet and furrowed her brow. "He'll be back any minute."

The guy with the missing tooth nudged his friend. "That's what they all say."

"Really, he'll be back in any second." Quinn was taking baby steps away from them.

When the short one moved close enough to Quinn she could smell the foul stench coming from his breath, she dropped the book. Her eyes closed instinctively and then she heard him yell.

"HEY!" Puck was walking quickly to their spot and was furious at what he saw. "GET AWAY FROM HER."

The tall one laughed. "Here comes Mr. Mom."

Quinn opened one eyelid and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Puck had made it within a couple feet before he walked away from the stroller. He put a protective arm around Quinn and glared at the guys.

"You two need to back the hell up." He took a step closer and nodded for Quinn to stand by Beth.

"What are you gonna do pretty boy?" The shorter one laughed and then looked over to Quinn as he licked his lips. "We'll share."

That's all it took. Puck reacted so quickly he didn't know which one he hit first. The thud of flesh on flesh echoed in Puck's ear and a throbbing began to swell on his left cheek. One of them had hit back. He blinked his eyes and saw one on the ground and the other's fist was headed strait for his face. Quinn was screaming in the background for him to stop but her cries were muffled when he took another blow to the head. Clinching his fist hard enough to break knuckles, Puck jabbed and heard the crack of a nose.

An onlooker was running over to help but by the time the man got there both of the guys had scurried off. The man offered to dial 911, but Quinn just wanted to leave. She'd had enough of the park for one day.

Puck got all of their stuff together and they walked to the car with most of the park's visitors' eyes burning their backs. They sat in the car for a second trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Quinn's eyes were full of tears and in the mirror Puck could tell he was going to have a black eye.

"Are you okay?" He reached for her hand. "They didn't do anything did they?"

Quinn shook her head as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "No."

She slid across the bench seat and leaned into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed heavily. "I'm glad I got there when I did."

She nodded while she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

Puck knew there wasn't anything he could say that was going make her feel better, but then he remembered the three flowers he had in his back pocket. Two of them must have fallen out during the fight, but he reached back and grabbed one. It was crinkled, a petal was ripped, and the stem bent in about four different directions.

"We got this for you." Puck looked from Quinn to Beth and then back to Quinn.

Puck placed the wilted flower in Quinn's palm. He knew it wasn't much, but that's what boyfriends do, right? When bad things happen to their girlfriends, or they're trying to say sorry, Puck had always thought of flowers. He also knew that a guy would protect the ones he loves at all costs. That included bruises and broken bones. It's not as romantic like in the movies or on TV, when a guy fights for his girl, but Puck knew that he'd always fight for Quinn. He would do anything for her. Beth too.

As he backed out of the parking lot, Puck thought of all of the great times they'd had as a family. But so far, this particular outing was a far cry from perfect. In fact, both Puck and Quinn would rather try and forget that it had happened at all.

* * *

*** I have no idea what the crime rate is in Lima, Ohio. I saw a re-run of Law and Order: SVU and I was like, "Hey, Puck would really step up for Quinn." Well, voila...this chapter happened.  
With that said...what did y'all think? Love it? Hate it? You know me and feedback ;)  
By the way, the song is "She's Every Woman" by Garth Brooks. (Mark would sound super sexy singing that song)  
So, next chapter will be "significant fluff." Much lighter and sweeter than this chapter. YAY for that.  
QUESTION- I've gotten a lot of request to do a sex chapter (first time since Beth)...is that okay with y'all? (It would be rated M)  
**

**I love reviews like I love Puck and Quinn together!  
**


	9. Six Weeks And Counting

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! A big thanks goes out to all of you who gave an opinion about the sex chapter. I'll say that it is definitely a possibility, but I'm not sure when it will happen. So this chapter is WAY fluffy. I can't help it. Puck and Quinn are so cute together (in my mind) and I just have to share it with you all :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 9- Six Weeks And Counting**

**Disclaimer- Nope, Glee doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**

Puck pulled into the parking lot and grabbed the spot right in front. When he turned the truck off, he looked over his shoulder to the back and smiled. Quinn was sitting in the the middle making funny faces at Beth and he raised a brow.

"So are we gonna go in?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she lifted Beth's car seat from the base. "We're coming."

Puck wasn't so happy because they were at the Pediatrician's office and he knew what was coming- a bunch of snot-nosed kids screaming at the top of their lungs ready to infect him with whatever virus or flu they had. As he got out of the truck, Puck sighed heavily and then took Beth from Quinn. They walked in together and he was surprised to say the least when they entered the lobby. It was unusually clean looking, and there was only one kid waiting in the play area. And no, he wasn't as sick and gross like Puck expected.

"I'm going to go sign in." Quinn had her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Puck's eyes ran her arm and met her eyes with a smile. "I'll wait here."

Quinn nodded and went over to the desk. After a short conversation with the receptionists, Quinn returned and sat down next to Puck. He had taken Beth out of her seat and propped her up on his knee with one hand steadying her legs and the other was behind her head.

"How long?"

She looked up to the clock on the wall. "Not too long. Ten minutes or so."

He looked around thinking ten minutes was a long time, at least when all you're doing is waiting. So, he eyed a bucket of toys and grinned. Yeah they were for the kids, but hey, he was still a kid too. Technically.

"Hand me some of those." Puck nodded at a stack of foam shapes and objects. Quinn reached for them but she didn't give them to Puck immediately. She just raised an eyebrow and a smirk rose from the corner of her mouth. He smiled knowing she wanted the 'magic word.' "Please."

She grinned and handed him a yellow star, red race car, and green dinosaur. Puck repositioned Beth in his arm and took one of the foam toys. He started with the car and played with it.

"Vrooom. Vrooooom." He held the small car out and acted like it was racing through the air. Puck even made the noise like it was shifting gears.

Quinn watched with a happy smile. How could you not smile at that?

"Vrooom. Ca chug, ca chug." He slowed the car mid 'flight' and started to go towards Beth's belly.

He gently crashed the foam toy right at her belly button with a laugh. She didn't really know what to make of the situation. Her eyes were wide and she gave the faintest smile when her dad jiggled the car against her soft onsie. Puck smiled at her reaction and then grabbed the dinosaur. He bounced it over his legs, around Beth, and then over to Quinn.

"It's gonna get her. It's gonna get her."

Quinn playfully swatted at him with a magazine. "No. Don't get me."

Puck growled with his best T-Rex impression and tapped Quinn on the arm. Before he could go any further a nurse opened the door and looked to the waiting room.

"Puckerman."

Quinn jumped out of her chair and took Beth. "That's us." She took a few steps and then turned back to Puck. "Come on."

He grabbed the car seat and followed her. They walked down a hallway painted like Sesame Street and were left in a room themed around Big Bird. Quinn sat down in the corner and Puck set the car seat down.

"Where's the doc?"

Quinn furrowed her brow at his impatience. "He'll be here in a minute or two."

With a bored sigh, Puck leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. It wasn't like he didn't care about Beth's six week check up, but he was hungry and when he gets hungry his irritability goes sky high.

The door clicked and the doctor entered in with a smile. "Morning, guys."

Quinn stood up and walked over to the bed and put Beth down on the paper. "Hi Dr. Matthews."

The doctor pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Beth's lungs and heartbeat. He ran through a number of little test all the while questioning Puck and Quinn about her sleep and eating habits, and anything else he deemed pertinent. Beth didn't mind any of it until he looked in her mouth with a small tongue depressor. She didn't like that at all.

Puck watched from a distance, but because the room was so small, Beth's cries echoed like a megaphone. He grimaced wanting to help, but Puck figured he should stay back.

The doctor smiled and assured Quinn that she was fine, a perfectly healthy baby, and said they were ready for the measurements.

The little family left the room and a nurse took Beth to the scale. Once she got the numbers charted, the nurse took Beth's head circumference and height. When she was done, the nurse carried Beth to Quinn and smiled.

"She's in the 40th percentile for weight and 60th for height."

Quinn nodded understanding, but Puck didn't have a clue what that meant. "She's what?"

The nurse smiled and showed him a growth chart. She had to do that for a lot of the dads. When she pointed to Beth's spot, Puck looked to his daughter and smiled.

"So, she's almost normal."

"Puck," Quinn glared at him. "She is normal, this is just an average."

He furrowed his brow. "I didn't mean..." He figured he should stop before he got in any deeper. "Never mind."

The nurse chuckled to herself and started to walk to another room. "Time for shots."

Quinn sighed and looked down to Beth. "You ready for this?"

It didn't really matter if Beth was ready or not. She had four vaccines she needed and it was now or never. Well it wasn't, but they were there so...why not get them over with? At least Quinn had given Beth a small dose of Tylenol, hopefully that would help with the pain and reduce the fever if Beth reacted poorly. Quinn followed the nurse closely and then put Beth on another table. The nurse explained all of the shots and why they were necessary and waited for them to give her the go ahead. When Puck and Quinn nodded, she cleaned off a spot on Beth's leg with an alcohol swab.

Beth didn't cry until the injection. But once she started, there was no going back. Puck had to help hold her down, which he didn't like at all, but he did it because he knew it was in her best interest. He just hoped one day she wouldn't hold it against him. Beth's wails sounded like a firetruck mixed with a broken alarm clock. Some of her cries were long and drawn out and others were fast and sporadic. Quinn was trying to calm her down but there was no point. Beth had three more shots to go.

When the nurse finished with the third shot, Quinn felt her eyes welling with tears. It was like watching someone torture your child. She knew the nurse was just doing her job, but what a shitty job that must be, making babies cry all the time.

"All done." The nurse looked up and smiled. She stuck four little round Band-Aids on Beth's legs and sighed. "You all are free to go. But, uh...check with Kelly at the desk about your next appointment." The nurse handed Beth to Quinn. "Bye Beth."

Quinn smiled and walked back down the hallway towards the lobby. Puck was a step or two behind thinking he never wanted to do that again. When they got back to the lobby, Puck buckled a still whimpering Beth in her car seat and waited on Quinn. She turned with raised eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"Let's go."

**PQPQ**

A couple hours later Puck was laying in the Fabray's living room with a sleeping Beth on his chest. The little girl had tuckered herself out with all of her crying and the comforting rise and fall of her father's chest lulled her to sleep easily. After finishing lunch, they all took a little time to regroup. Quinn watched them from the recliner and would glance interminably to them and back to _You've Got Mail. _She was a sucker for a Meg Ryan romantic comedy, but when the commercial break started she threw the blanket off her legs and sighed. She checked the time on the television and looked over to Puck.

"Puck."

He turned trying not to move too much. "Yeah."

"I've got a three 'o'clock appointment with Dr. Collins."

"Who?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn stood up. "My OBGYN."

Puck scrunched his nose. "Oh."

"Yeah. So I'll be gone two hours at the most. Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Puck smirked with a shake of his head. "Are you questioning my parenting skills, Fabray?"

Of course not. She and anyone else who had seen him with Beth in the waiting room knew he was more than capable. She strolled over to him and smiled as she leaned down to kiss Beth's head.

In a hushed whisper, Quinn looked over to Puck. "I wasn't. You're a great dad."

He smiled and she surprised him with a soft kiss. Quinn was good at that, surprising him, and he loved it.

"Thanks." He was thanking her for the kiss, but really he was happy to hear her say he was a great dad.

Their smiles mirrored each others and then she stood up straight. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Bye."

She turned and spun towards the door. "Bye."

Puck leaned his head back on the pillow and let out a satisfied sigh. He felt Beth squirm a little but she stayed asleep. He didn't want to move, and he couldn't reach the remote, so he glanced up at the television. No, romantic comedies were not his ideal choice when it came to movies, but he watched it anyway. The best part, he actually liked what he had seen so far, but he jokingly asked Beth not to tell anyone.

**PQPQ**

Quinn opened the front door and a Italian aroma filled the foyer. She took a couple steps and saw her mom watching Fox News with Beth rocking comfortably in her swing. She set her purse down and smiled when Beth looked at her.

"Hey you." Quinn unbuckled the straps and pulled Beth from the swing. "Smells good, Mom."

"It does doesn't it." Judy nodded and then looked towards the kitchen. "He started when I got home."

He? Quinn smiled as her imagination wandered to Puck in the kitchen in the full chef's jacket and hat, he spoke with a sexy accent, and for some reason he had a hideous mustache. She shook the image from her thoughts with a laugh.

Quinn looked down to Beth and grinned. "Let's go see what he's cooking."

They walked to the kitchen letting Quinn's nose lead the way. When she rounded a corner she was thankful and happy he was without the mustache and attire, but the accent would have been kind of nice.

"Hey." He heard them and turned away from the stove. "I'm making spaghetti."

Puck was a halfway decent cook. He'd had to make dinner for himself and little sister on occasion, so he could make the basics. Through some sauce in a pan, boil water, and cook the noodles...that was easy for him.

Quinn took a couple steps closer and breathed in the rich tomato based sauce. "Mmm."

Puck smiled, "Hope it's good."

"It will be."

He nodded wanting it to be more than good. Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Puck leaned against the counter and raised his eyebrows in a curious fashion. "So, how the doctor's go?"

"Fine. Everything is fine."

Quinn's mom walked into the kitchen and sighed. "Puck is there anything you need help with?"

"Uh..." He looked around. "I guess if you two want a salad..."

"I'll help." Quinn interrupted with a wide smile. "Here Mom, you take Beth. Puck and I will cover dinner."

That worked fine for Judy so she happily took her granddaughter and they went back to the living room. Quinn walked over to Puck's side and grinned. She put her toes right up against his and looked up to him.

"Thanks for today."

Puck shook his head as he put his hands around her waist. "You don't have to thank me."

She nodded, "Yes I do."

He'd been a real help at the Pediatrician's office, and he'd watched Beth while Quinn took care of her own appointment. Puck didn't have to do it, any of it, but Quinn was thankful that he did.

"In that case..." Puck leaned down and his lips were met by hers. The kiss was like some sort of toxin, a suffocating concoction of romance, lust, want, and desire. The way that they needed each other, it was impossible to pull away.

Dropping down so her feet were flat on the floor, Quinn bit her bottom lip and smirked. She had a void that only he could fill, a burning for him and she wanted him to know it. She couldn't quite figure out how to say it though.

He squeezed her hips with a laugh. "What?"

"Why are you so sweet to me?"

Puck smirked with a shake of his head. "Because you're beautiful." He brushed her blond hair behind her ear. "Because you're smart. You're sexy as hell and don't even know it" Puck smiled when her cheeks turned pink. "You're an amazing mom." Quinn looked down but his hand brought her chin up. "Because I've never been happier with anyone else in my life." She bit her lip and he laughed. "Because you bite your lip when you get nervous. And because for some reason or another you picked me."

Stunned by her humbled happiness, Quinn leaned into his broad chest and smiled. She wondered if he could come up with any other reasons. "Is that it," she asked looking up to him with a curious grin.

He shook his head. "Because I love you."

Puck sounded like a damn poet. He had a way with words, or maybe it was just his words for her, but Quinn could listen to him talk for hours. The sincerity in his eyes, the way his strong hands felt on her body, Puck was a magician capable of sweeping Quinn off her feet with the simple roll of his tongue. Starring up to Puck, Quinn got lost in his eyes and then looked to the bubbling pot of sauce.

"You better turn the heat down."

Puck couldn't resist. "I am kind of on fire tonight." He laughed knowing she'd probably be annoyed.

Quinn rolled her eyes like she did to most of his witty comebacks. Leaning towards the stove she turned the heat to low.

"You're such a smart ass."

Puck smirked and crossed his arms. "Come on Quinn, I know you like it."

It was true. Quinn liked almost everything about Puck. She liked his smile, the tone of his voice, the way he smelled, and the taste of his breath. She even liked his immature sense of humor and his dumb jokes. Quinn was well aware of his faults, everyone has them, but she also knew that she'd be alright with someone who could make her happy by just being them-self. Puck was that guy. There were no facades or walls between them and she knew it would always be that way. So, as she looked up to him again, she smiled thinking how great it was to have him in her life.

"I do like it, you're right."

Savoring his victory with a smirk, Puck nodded to the refrigerator. "So how about that salad?"

Quinn didn't move. Who wanted a salad when you've got all you'd ever need standing right in front of you?

* * *

**I know not much happened, but hey...life get's boring sometimes. But Puck and Quinn just have that quality about them to make a day of doctor's appointments seem sweet and adorable. Do you agree?**  
**Chapter 10 is going to be a bit fluffy as well, but chapter 11 is going to be awesome (I hope so at least) Drum roll please...A Glee Club pool party! Get excited folks.**  
**QUESTION: In the Pool party one, I kinda want the glee gang to sing. Do you have any song suggestions? I have a couple in mind, but your ideas might be better!**

**So I'm going out of town again this weekend (Happy Fourth of July to my American friends) and that means I won't have any internet. I know, boo on me and my lame vacation spot without wi-fi. Unfortunately I probably won't update until the middle of next week. :( **

**Reviews make me happy just like watching re-runs of Glee on Thursday nights. :)  
**


	10. Help!

**Hello my lovely Puck and Quinn readers. Have you missed me? I've missed you! Sorry I haven't updated in like a decade but life got pretty busy and I couldn't find the time to write. With that said...I really wanted to give you all a great chapter, but this is just a bunch of fluff. I know, you probably want some substance.  
**

**Chapter 10: Help!**

**Disclaimer- If Glee belonged to me I'd have the most adorable family open up Season 2 this fall. But I don't. Dang!

* * *

**

Quinn buckled Beth's car seat and sighed heavily. It's not easy toting an infant through the mall. Why go to the trouble? Quinn needed to pick up a few things, the most important was a bathing suit that actually fit her post-baby body, Beth got her first suit, a yellow one piece adorned with tiny red polka dots and a matching hat, and Quinn even got a new pair of sunglasses- they were on sale. It was a random Wednesday and because most normal people vacation during the summer, the Lima Mall was about as busy as the beach in the middle of winter. It was practically empty. Quinn wasn't going to complain though, she didn't care for crowds and it cut her shopping extravaganza from two hours to one. The best part, instead of roaming through the sea of cars in the parking lot, Quinn was able to easily park her car right next to the entrance.

So, once Beth was buckled and the bags loaded into the trunk, Quinn slipped behind the wheel and smiled into the rear view mirror. Beth was sitting perfectly content starring right back at her mother.

"Ready to go home?" Quinn raised her eyebrows and grinned when Beth kicked her small feet.

Quinn pulled her keys from her purse and inserted them into the ignition. Something was different though. Instead of that low grumble the engine usually sang out in, there was just a 'click.' Convinced she had turned the key wrong, Quinn tried it again. 'Click.' Turning it over a couple more times she started to realize maybe it was something a little more serious than just the key. After about ten tries, Quinn leaned back into her seat and groaned.

"Come on." She tried once more. "Ugh, come on." Again, just a whole bunch of nothing with a faint little 'click.' "No. No. No. No. No-oooo."

Quinn buried her head in her hands and sighed because she knew what was wrong; her battery was dead. It was kind of obvious. None of her lights came on and she couldn't unlock her car with the button. Searching for the cause, Quinn widened her eyes when she saw the back light above Beth's car seat stuck in the on position.

"Great."

What was she supposed to do now? The parking lot was empty and she didn't want to leave Beth in the car while she ran inside the mall to get help. It didn't make things easier either when Quinn saw Patches, Lima's most notorious homeless man, strutting closer to the car with his rust covered shopping cart. He was a harmless middle aged man, Quinn had helped him a few times at her church's mission, but he was a little on the creepy side.

After watching the man in ratty clothes pass by the car, Quinn reached for her cell phone. She knew he was on a job, he might not even answer, but Puck would at least tell her what to do. After a few short rings she heard his voice and even given her present circumstance she was able to smile.

"What's up?"

"I need help."

She didn't sound frantic, scared, or upset. Quinn held her composure as she waited for Puck to reply.

"What do you mean help? Are you in trouble?"

"Sort of."

Puck laughed into the receiver. "Sort of? That doesn't really give me any idea..."

Quinn didn't mean too, it all just came out. "I'm at the mall. Well Beth and I are. We're here in the parking lot and my car won't start. I'm pretty sure it's the battery, but there's nobody around. I don't want to leave Beth in the car. And I..."

Puck laughed again. "Whoa. Hold on a second. How do you know it's the battery?"

Quinn talked him through the steps of turning the car on and emphasized the 'click' noise. Puck listened and he figured she was probably right.

"I've tried a ton of times but it's not working."

"You probably flooded the engine too."

"Huh?" Quinn shook her head. She did not want to get into the logistics and technical stuff. "Puck, what am I supposed to do?"

"Guess you'll have to walk home."

Because there was no sarcasm in his voice she thought he was serious for a moment. "PUCK, it's a hundred degrees out, I've got two shopping bags, and our daughter. AND it's like five miles to my house."

"You better get a move on then." This time he couldn't suppress his chuckles. He knew she was probably getting mad though so he turned his tone to the serious side. "Well, uh...do you have jumper cables?"

"What?"

"Jumper cables, the things that you hook up to another battery."

"No. I don't think so."

"And there's no one around?"

Quinn looked out the front window and sighed. There were like ten parked cars in the parking lot, but how was that going to help? "You mean besides Patches and us? No, there isn't any one else here besides the mall employees."

"Looks like somebody's found themselves in a little predicament."

Quinn's brows furrowed. "'Predicament'? I didn't know you could say such big words."

"Ha, very funny." Puck inhaled deeply and a wave of silence echoed on the line as the options flooded his mind. "So...I'll be there in ten minutes?"

A satisfied smile crept across Quinn's mouth. "Thanks."

After hanging up the phone, Quinn turned to Beth. "Your dad's coming to help us."

They waited for a couple minutes but Beth was getting restless. It was hot, the air conditioner wouldn't turn on, and the afternoon sun wasn't shy about burning the car with all of its might. Quinn opened up all of the doors and unbuckled Beth hoping it would help with the heat. It didn't. There was a thickness in the air that kept the slightest breeze at bay. Quinn checked her phone for the time periodically and then she finally saw his truck come flying through the parking lot.

He hopped out with a 'I can't believe I have to do this or that it happened' look on his face, but just seeing him made her feel ten times better. Puck went to the back, pulled out some long chords and then made his way over to Quinn's car.

"Let me try and start it...just in case."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "Just in case what? I'm incapable of starting my own car?"

Puck shrugged. "Maybe."

Quinn rolled her eyes and handed him the keys. "Be my guest."

Puck tried but he, much to his dismay, couldn't get the car started either. He just heart the 'click, click' noise. Quinn placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Told ya."

"Hey." Puck looked over to Quinn and he challenged her with his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure." Puck slid from behind the wheel and he popped the hood up to survey the engine. Puck located the battery and then he hurried to his truck and popped his hood too. "Alright, I'm going to jump it off."

"Do you know how to do that?" Quinn was concerned. She didn't want him to hurt himself or do it incorrectly.

He looked back to her shaking his head. Was she trying to bludgeon any sense of masculinity he had?

"Yes. I know what I'm doing."

"Is it...is it alright if I put Beth back in her seat? Is it safe?" Quinn looked down to her daughter who was in her arms and smiled.

"The car's not going to blow up, Quinn." Puck laughed as he attached the clips to his battery.

"I was just asking." Quinn walked to the back of her car and put Beth in her car seat and returned quickly to watch Puck.

"Look." Puck held out the other ends. I'm just going to put this one here." He reached down towards the battery and then smiled. "It goeszzzzzzzzzzz...zzzz..zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzz."

Puck shook violently and fell backwards. He hit the pavement and Quinn looked on in horror. He wasn't moving, his eyes were closed, and his hands were clinched into fists.

Quinn was frantic, almost in shock and stood with her eyes wide and her mouth open in terror. "Puck!" She didn't know what to do. "PUCK?" She knelt down to him and her hands hesitantly touched his body. "Puck, can you hear me?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Uh...someone help me?" Quinn looked around the parking lot but it was no use. Patches wasn't even around.

Quinn ran to the back of the car and reached for her cell phone, but when she went back to him...she didn't really know what was happening. In the spot where he had just been laying, it was nothing more than a empty spot of asphalt.

"Puck?" She blinked away her confusion and then she heard laughing. He was laughing right behind her.

"I got you so good." Puck covered his smile with his hand. "You totally thought I was dead."

Quinn didn't even know what to say. She walked to him and shook her head. It was funny, now that she knew he wasn't hurt, but he was going to pay.

"I can't believe..."

Puck shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "You've just been Puck'd." He leaned on the hood of her car closer and shook his head teasing her with his eyes.

Quinn moved closer and he thought she was going to kiss him. He thought that because she had that look in her eye, the way her lips curved into that smirk, Quinn was totally going to kiss him. But...she didn't. With all of her strength she began pounding his chest and shoulder.

"What. If. You. Had. Been. Hurt?"

"Ow." Puck put his hands up for protection. "Ow. Hey?" Puck darted away from her and rubbed the tender skin where she'd hit him. "It was just a joke, Quinn."

"A joke?" She tried to chase after him but he was too fast.

"Yeah. A joke." Puck circled her car and she glared at him from the opposite end. "Quinn it was funny."

"You think being electrocuted is funny? Puck, I thought something was wrong with you!"

"Look," Puck patted his body and smiled, "I'm fine."

They continued to walk around the car step for step keeping a close eye on the other. Quinn stared with contempt in her eyes and Puck looked back apologetically. He had no idea she would react that way.

"Will you stop for a minute?" Quinn asked as she stood in place and watched Puck.

"Are you going to hit me again?"

She shook her head and pointed for him to join her. Puck walked slowly, his head hung low, and as he passed the back seat he smiled at Beth. She must have thought it was funny because her big gummy smile was aimed right at him. He winked at her and then looked over to Quinn.

Her hands were fastened to her hip. "I'm not mad."

She could have fooled him. "You're not?" Puck asked mixed between a laugh and sigh as he walked closer.

When he reached her side she put her hands on his arms. It was partly because she wanted to make sure he was okay, but she also wanted him to feel stress he had just put her through. He felt it alright. Her hands were like fire on his arms. Sure, Puck had seen Quinn be a bitch and sometimes downright mean, but he'd never actually seen her this upset. There was no way in hell she wasn't mad.

"Of course I'm mad." Quinn furrowed her brow and shook her head. "You scared me to death."

Puck felt bad, sort of. He had meant to scare her, make her laugh, but somehow his acting chops were far better than he had expected. He didn't think she'd actually fall for it. Wasn't that like the oldest one in the book?

"I'm really sorry."

Quinn raised an eyebrow curious of his sincerity. "Really?"

"Wha...yes. I didn't know it'd turn out so bad."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger into his chest."If you ever...I mean ever try and pull one over on me again..."

Puck raised his hands. "Nope. Won't even think about it."

Quinn looked up to him and smiled. She knew he was sorry, and she really wasn't all that mad, more embarrassed.

He sighed and leaned with one hand on the hood a little closer to her. "You know...it was kind of nice. You getting all worried." Puck smirked, "You must really like me, huh?"

"Like you?" Quinn brushed by him with a laugh. "I don't know about that."

"What?" Puck shook his head as he caught up to her. Looking back to Beth he caught Quinn's glance. "Yeah...you like me."

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes, give him the 'you think you're just so great look,' but she didn't. Quinn pointed to the ground. "Will you just fix my car?"

Puck laughed, "Whatever you say."

He laughed because it was true. Puck would do whatever Quinn asked without hesitation. Some might say it was out of obligation or duty, but Puck did what Quinn asked because he loved her. That's how it's supposed to be, right? You act, do, or say things for the person you love. Noah Puckerman had never really believed that until Quinn Fabray waltzed into his life, but she had a way about her that changed him. Puck didn't mind it though, whatever it was that she needed, he just wanted her to know that he'd always be there.

* * *

**I know it was on the short side, but this popped into my head and I thought I'd share.**  
**Did you like it? I think Puck would definitely try and prank Quinn. **

**Chapter 11 stuff- Alright so this is the big party one. I've been going back and fourth...but how many of y'all want Mr. Schue there? Tell me in a review please! It's going to be a pretty long chapter (probably my longest yet) so if any of you have requests about something...feel free to let me know!**

**Reviews are what keep me going!**


	11. Everyone Needs A Little Vacation

**Do you remember me? I cannot express in words my sincere apology for not updating my stories. Life got crazy busy from July until now and I never found time to catch my breath. Also, college is taking over my life. But...I'm back (for now at least) and I plan on trying to update my stories on a regular basis. * Fingers Crossed* I put little updates on my profile if any of you wandered over there during this unfortunate hiatus. I'll keep doing that just so you all know where I am with my stories and so forth. Blah...sorry for the rambling. I'll let you read now.**

**** This chapter is NOT the pool party like I had intended. 10+ people just got really hard to write. I will (eventually) have all the Gleeks together, but I think this chapter may hold you over for the meantime. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 11- Everyone Needs A Little Vacation**

**Disclaimer- We all know...I have no affiliation with Glee whatsoever. **

**

* * *

**There's hot and then there's HOT. Somehow or another Lima, Ohio managed to stretch that mercury into the triple digits on select summer days. Unfortunately for its 40,000 residents today was one of those days.

Even with the air conditioning on full blast, Puck's truck was more like a portable sauna or sweat lodge. His legs were sticking to the vinyl seats, and the palms of his hands burned each time he touched the fiery steering wheel. It may have been unbearable, uncomfortable even, but he was on a mission, a mission for Quinn and he wasn't going to let her down.

He had been relatively busy the past couple of days and when he did get to see Quinn, Puck knew something was up. Her smile had faded, she hardly touched him, and she was always tired. Worried about her, Puck talked with Ms Fabray and soon realized the culprit of Quinn's problems. It should have been so obvious to him. Quinn wanted a break, she needed some time to be a kid. Motherhood was great and rewarding, but Quinn was starting to feel that summer itch. She missed going to the beach, hanging out with friends- all of the normal things a teenage girl would do. However, having a baby hindered her on so many levels. Puck understood that she needed some "fun" in her life and he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

Pulling into the parking lot of one of those outlandish super stores, Puck ran through his mental list and sighed confidently. He didn't have to get much, so Puck yanked the key out of the ignition and hurried inside. He was in and out in a matter of minutes and placed his bags in the back. One bag, containing the immediate necessities, rode shotgun and when he got to the Fabray's house Puck walked up to the door and pushed it open nervously. He hoped Quinn was going to like what he had planned.

**PQPQ**

Quinn was upstairs in the nursery sitting in the rocking chair feeding Beth. The lights were all off, the shades were closed, and the slight hum of the fan were really relaxing. It was almost like they were separate from the world outside. They could escape the heat and sun which was nice since it was just past noon and already sweltering out.

"Quinn?"

His familiar voice rolled up the stairs and echoed down the hallway. Quinn turned her head and smiled when he called out her name again. She wasn't expecting him for a few more hours but the sudden surprise was welcomed.

"You in here?" Puck tapped the door with his knuckles and pushed it open.

The room was dark. Puck could hardly see except the illuminating sun from behind the shades gave just enough light so he was able to see them. Her shadowy figure was rocking slowly to an unheard beat and he knew Beth was feeding so he kept his distance.

"Quinn?" he whispered again to get her attention.

"Hold on." Knowing that Beth was done, Quinn cautiously moved to button her shirt. Beth had fallen asleep and her mother carefully got up from the chair making sure not to wake the sleeping child. "Hi." Quinn turned to Puck and then nodded over to the crib. "Let me put her down."

Once Quinn put Beth in her crib and placed a blanket over her tiny legs, Quinn took a few steps closer to Puck and smiled. Her excited eyes met his and she bit her bottom lip. In a hushed whisper, Quinn asked him what he was doing there.

"I'm taking you out."

This was certainly unexpected, but maybe unexpected was just what Quinn needed. She seemed to enjoy the impulsive adventure. "Now?"

Puck smirked. "If you'll let me."

Quinn studied his face and grinned. "O-okay."

They walked out of Beth's room but Puck stopped her. "There's one thing before we leave."

Quinn raised her eyebrows questioning him. "What's that?"

A near laugh passed through Puck's lips. "You need to change into a bathing suit."

Shock filtered down Quinn's cheeks. "A bathing suit?"

"You know...that thing you wear when you go swimming."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what it is," Quinn retorted sarcastically.

As they slowly walked to Quinn's room Puck stopped her just shy of her door. "I'll let you change."

Still unsure of what it was that they were going to do, Quinn stepped into her room and grinned. She loved the spontaneity of it all. Not that she could complain about her life, but for the past week it had seemed hopelessly boring. "I'll be done in five minutes."

Puck saw the space between them vanish as her door shut but he didn't stop smiling. He also needed to change so he quickly ran down to his truck to get his clothes. Before returning to the house, he grabbed the bag that was on his passenger seat. Once he was changed he went to see where Judy was to tell her that Quinn was so far on board with his plans. She thanked him and said she'd watch Beth while they were out.

While Puck was downstairs talking with her mother, Quinn looked into her bathroom mirror and shook her head. She couldn't decide if it was the baby fat, which was almost gone, or just the way she looked, but Quinn was less than thrilled with her reflection. She had on her new bathing suit, a simple black tankini- it was very mom-like, but even with the fabric covering her small belly she felt insecure. After trying a couple different hairstyles, she thought different looks might help, Quinn finally settled on a single French braid. Huffing with indifference, Quinn walked over to her dresser.

A minute later she heard Puck's flip flops slap the hardwood as he walked down the hallway. He lightened his steps and then quietly peered into Quinn's room seeing that she was pulling on a cover up.

"Wow." Quinn turned at the sound of his voice. "You look..."

"I know." She folded her arms across her stomach, "Fat"

Puck smirked. "No," he said with the slightest shake of his head. "You look great."

It was true. Quinn was one of those lucky girls. She didn't gain that much weight during the pregnancy, and whatever she did gain, it was long gone by now. A stranger would have never guessed that she had a daughter just shy of two months old. But then again, Quinn was blessed with one of those miraculous metabolisms.

Like every teenage girl however, Quinn wasn't so keen on her body. His words did spark the beginnings of a smile though. "You didn't have to say that."

Puck ran his thumb and forefinger down his jaw and rested them right under his chin. "Say what?"

Quinn sighed, "You know...complement me."

He dipped his brow and smiled. "Don't take it as a complement then." Puck cut his eyes to the side. "And don't worry about thinking you're fat." Puck laughed. "I already told you...I don't dig on fat chicks." He kissed her on the side of the mouth when he reached her side.

Quinn rolled her eyes with an amused sigh. "What a relief."

Puck nodded to himself. So far she was happy, smiling, and the kiss let him know she was coming around.

"Hey, I got some of this." Puck held out a white bottle and smiled. "We might need it."

He handed her the sunscreen and immediately grinned when she cracked the top. Quinn squirted a decent amount in her hands and began to rub it all over her chest and arms.

"Want some help?" Puck questioned her with a playful smile.

They hadn't had any physical "contact" for a while, so Puck was hoping she'd give him the green light.

Without thinking Quinn gave him the bottle. "Uh, sure."

Puck ran his hands together and then touched the soft skin just below her neck. Quinn had a tantalizing tone to her skin. She was the darkest shade of pale and warm freckles dotted her shoulders. They were hard to see if you weren't looking, but Puck had memorized each one of them. As he ran his hands down her back he got lost in the contrast of the milky white skin and pitch black of her bathing suit. Falling captive to her body, he traced a finger down her spine. When he saw goosebumps on Quinn's arm he smiled.

Noticing his lack of hand movements and the sudden chill spiraling down her arm, Quinn figured he was done. "Is that it?"

Puck swallowed all of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah."

Quinn smeared some across her face and looked up to him feeling cavalier. "Your turn."

"Me?"

Quinn looked from his flip flips, to his dark blue board shorts, to his white wife beater tank top and grinned. "It won't take long."

Puck furrowed his brow but lifted his shirt over his head. Quinn's eyes widened as she looked at his muscle definition. She quickly squirted some sunscreen into her palm and then kneaded it into his skin. She loved his dark olive complexion, the way he looked tan year round, and it made the flecks of gold stand out in his eyes. As her hands roamed over his back she couldn't help but smile. This boy, his body, he was all hers.

"Okay. I think we're all set." With a squeeze of his hips, Quinn ran her hands together "Now, where exactly are we going?"

"Don't start." Puck said playfully. "You'll figure it out when we get there."

Quinn wrestled with an argument but decided against it. If Puck wasn't going to tell her then she was just going to have to wait.

**PQPQ**

"This is where we're going?" Quinn looked out the window with a raised eyebrow.

They hadn't gone far. After about a ten minute ride they had arrived at their destination which was an unsuspecting three story house. It wasn't just any old house though. Puck looked over to Quinn and smiled. He knew she had no idea why they were there.

"I know it doesn't look like much." Puck turned the truck off and opened his door. "But come on."

Quinn stared at him with some apprehension. The house was beautiful, but it was dark and there weren't any cars in the driveway. She had a sneaking suspicion they weren't supposed to be there.

With the bags in his hands, Puck motioned for Quinn to follow him and after a moment she got out of the truck. They walked around the side of the house and Quinn saw a large iron gate. Puck went to a little box, punched in a code, and then a loud click made it clear the gate was unlocked. Puck held the gate open for Quinn and that's when she realized why they were there.

The backyard was Edenic. She had never seen grass so green and the flowers...Quinn knew Crayola would never come close. Bright orange, yellow, fuchsia, and other amazing colors popped against the ground. Across the the yard a stony water feature, underneath a shadowy oak, glistened with moss covered rocks. On top of the beautiful landscape, there was a flagstone pool that sparkled in the sunlight. Puck walked over to a free standing barbecue pit with a refrigerator and put up the things he had gotten from the store. It was just some drinks, maybe a wine cooler or two, and a couple things he could cook on the grill for dinner.

Taking in the sights, Quinn had to ask the question she felt burning her tongue. "We aren't...I mean, is it okay that we're here? This isn't...we aren't breaking and entering are we?"

Puck laughed. "No." He walked over to her and explained that he had cleaned the pool a few times and as a tip, the Myers offered it to him while they were on vacation.

"So they aren't here?"

Puck shook his head. "I think Nancy said St. Bart's. Wherever that is."

Quinn loved Puck's adorable stupidity. But it wasn't like he was supposed to know that St. Bart's was a fancy pants island in the Caribbean.

"We can spend the day here. Just you and me."

Quinn looked around and smiled. Who knew this little slice of perfection was just a few miles away from her house. She had given up on having a fun summer, one that included tan lines and sun kissed hair. But now, looking over to Puck, Quinn was thankful for this. She was even more thankful for him.

Puck disappeared for a moment but returned with two rafts and Quinn could hear the radio filter through the late July air.

"If you want one..." Puck put one down by the chairs and then threw the other into the water. Quinn watched the float skim across the water and then she heard him come up behind her. He scooped her up in his arms and with three long strides they flew through the air headed for the pool. In a giant splash the duo was consumed by the water but Quinn wriggled free from Puck's arms.

She swam to the side of the pool and wiped her face. "Puck!"

Treading in the spot where they had entered the water, Puck laughed. "Don't you even say that it's cold."

It was true. The water was a sweet relief to the blistering sun and it did feel really good.

"I can't believe you just did that."

Puck tilted his head amused. "You had to see that one coming."

Quinn turned with vengeance reflecting in her eyes because she wanted, no needed to get him back. She pushed away from the wall and swam to Puck immediately flinging her arms around his shoulders trying to force him under the water. Puck couldn't contain his laughter as she tried her hardest. Quinn wasn't really accomplishing anything but Puck did get water up his nose. He coughed and cackled so she stopped to make sure he was okay.

Blowing his nose he looked at Quinn shaking his head. She knew he was fine and smirked, "Payback is a bitch."

He loved hearing her curse. It made him feel like some of his badassness was rubbing off on her. If it was, he thought it was incredibly hot.

Puck knew the perfect comeback. "Kinda like you?"

Her jaw dropped into the water and she darted towards him. Puck submerged himself and swam past her heading to the shallow end. She was quick to change directions and they played a game of cat and mouse for a couple of minutes before Quinn cornered Puck. But, because of his strength and agility, Puck picked her up and she was the one whose back brushed up against the cool stone.

"Look who's losing now." Puck moved closer and put his arms on the edge of the pool confining her to the tiny space.

Quinn shook her head. "Ever heard of a win-win?"

"Yeah, but..." he furrowed his brow and then she made it apparent.

Quinn moved so close that the space between them seemed like it had never really been there at all. She teased him with her eyes and then her lips met his. The passionate kiss was open mouthed and sloppy. It was Puck's fault; he couldn't control himself. She wrapped her arms around his broad back and he had his hands on her waist.

Finally, when the two separated to come up for air, Quinn laughed at the situation. "Some game, huh."

Puck nodded and kissed her quickly. "The best."

They lingered there for a moment, each not knowing what to do next, but Quinn walked past Puck and bounced towards the raft. He watched her with wide eyes wondering how she could just leave him there. He wanted to continue the little game they had started.

When he saw her lay out on the raft, Puck shook his head at her. "Nuh uh. That one's mine."

"Not anymore." Quinn peered over her shoulder and grinned. "The other one is just over there." She pointed and he rolled his eyes as he reluctantly climbed out of the pool.

Quinn sighed happily and smiled as she felt the sun's warm rays blanket her wet skin. Her foot danced to the beat the radio was playing and she could hear Puck singing along. She peeked her lids open to see him swaggering towards the edge of the pool.

"_Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on. Yeah_." Puck winked at her. "_I__ throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Sayin' ay-oh. Gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life. Sayin' ay-oh. Baby let's go._"

Puck rocked to the beat and tossed his raft into the water. Knowing Quinn was watching, Puck stood at the edge with his back to her and on the third beat Puck did a twisting back flip. His splash showered Quinn but she just laughed closing her eyes again. Once Puck surfaced he swam over to his raft and got up on it. Very subtly, Puck paddled over to her side and stopped himself right next to her. Reaching over with his right hand, Puck found her left and they locked together. He turned to face her and she did the same. Silently they stared at each other and smiled.

Was this what Quinn needed? Yes. Was it better than she expected? Yes. Did Puck have to do any of it for her? No. But he did and that was one of the reasons Quinn Fabray would always love Noah Puckerman. He made making her happy seem effortless. Sure, she was going to have bad days, bad weeks, or even months, but she was always going to be able to lean on Puck when she needed. He was going to be there for her, through thick and thin, good and bad. As they floated atop the blue water, it was hard to miss just how much these two belonged together.

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? I know it wasn't the pool party you all were expecting, but there was a pool and some sweet fluff.  
The song was "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. I couldn't resist a song in this chapter and that one makes me think of summer.  
**

**The next chapter will have the Glee members in it! Yay. it will be the second week of school and we'll get to see Puck and Quinn's preparation for their first performance. The song they will sing is Maroon5's Misery. You might want to familiarize yourself with it. it might help bring the next chapter "to life."  
**

**More ideas-  
Puck and Quinn will deal with Beth teething. Hmm...wonder how they are going to handle that? Anything you want to see?  
The M chapter is happening. I know some of you didn't want it but the majority of you did. It will be chapter 13 or 14.**

**Do you have any suggestions? I'd love to hear them!  
**

**You all know how much I love your reviews! So please comment on this chapter or give me any input about the questions above. Reader feedback is key. Reviews inspire me to write!**


	12. Dancing To Have A Good Time

**Thanks so much for your great reviews for last chapter! I'm so glad that you all still like the story! So, I originally thought this would be the teething chapter, but...after listening to "Misery" by Maroon 5, I couldn't stop thinking how great it would be on the show. I know you all really want to see that pool party, but I figured this might make up for it a little bit. The WHOLE GLEE GANG is in it! YAY. Happy Reading :) It's a long one!**

****It was hard to write the dancing but think of the "Push It" dance in episode 1x02, "Showmance." It's a little provocative but fun.  
**

**HAPPY GLEE SEASON 2 DAY!  
**

**Chapter 12- Dancing To Have A Good Time  
**

**Disclaimer- I repeat, I have nothing to do with Glee or its amazing characters. **

**

* * *

**"Alright guys," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and smiled. "Great job today. I can tell this year's gonna be a blast." He gathered some sheet music from the table and handed it to Quinn who was at the end of the first row. "Take one and pass it. This is the number we'll be doing at Friday's pep rally. Learn it and love it. We've got to show the school what New Directions is capable of." A few cheers and claps filled the choir room and Mr. Schue laughed. "You're free to go. But uh...Mike and Brittney, would you stay for a sec to talk about choreography?"

Quinn grabbed for her bag but Puck got it first. He smiled at her when their hands brushed together. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Puck got up and waited for Quinn. She wrapped an arm around his side and they walked out of the choir room headed to the parking lot. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw a mass of red and white swarm the gym doors and she knew instantly that it was the Cheerios. Last week she had talked to Coach Sylvester about getting back on the squad, but the heartless woman immediately shut her down. Quinn wasn't going to give up that easily or without a fight though. She knew it would be hard- being in Glee, raising Beth, juggling school, but Quinn knew she belonged at the top of those pyramids.

"Hey?" Puck looked down to her and smirked. "What's the matter?"

Faking a smile Quinn shook her head. "Nothing.

"You missing Beth?"

Quinn's face fell and she nodded. As much as she missed the Cheerios, she missed Beth even more. It had been a long day and she was still getting used to not seeing her daughter almost every hour of the day. School had been in session for about a month but it was still a little strange. But, she was just going to have to get used to it.

Quinn looked up to Puck and grinned. "Yeah, I'm excited to see her."

He nodded. "Mom texted me and said she was really good." When they got to his truck Puck opened the back door and tossed his backpack on the seat. He carefully placed Quinn's bag on the floor and opened her door so she could get in. "Think she'll be happy to see us?"

"I hope so."

Puck's truck pulled out of the parking lot headed across town to get Beth. It was nice having grandparents to watch her. It meant no daycare and it didn't cost them anything. Ms Puckerman got Beth on Mondays and Wednesday and Judy kept her on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. So far, their little arrangement was working perfectly.

Parking the truck by the curb, Puck looked over to Quinn. "You just want me to run in?"

"Sure." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute."

He didn't even turn the engine off but it didn't matter. Puck held Beth's car seat in one hand as he made his way back to the truck less than a minute later. Ms Puckerman stood in the doorway and waved to Quinn who waved back through the window. Puck clicked the car seat into place and then he jumped behind the wheel.

"You want to go home, Beth?" Quinn looked back to her daughter and a misty sheen covered her eyes. Just seeing her daughter made her happy, really happy.

**PQPQ**

Puck set the car seat on the bed and unbuckled Beth. He could see the anticipation in Quinn's eyes so when the baby was free of her straps he handed her over to her mother.

"Hey." Quinn's smile brightened as she hugged the baby close to her chest. "I missed you today."

"Me too." Puck leaned down and kissed the top of Beth's head.

Her soft, dark blond hair was like satin on Puck's lips. It was probably because she was his daughter, but Puck had never seen a prettier baby in his life. She had almost all of Quinn's looks. Her eyes were the same color as Quinn's, they had nearly the same color skin, and he swore they had the same smile.

Quinn walked to her bed and laid down with Beth sprawled across her chest.

Puck watched them for a moment but then he went to Quinn's desk and turned on her laptop. He searched through her iTunes library and found the song they were supposed to perform on Friday. Puck turned the volume up and pulled the sheet music from his backpack. He glanced at the pages and smirked.

"Guess who's got a solo?" He spun around in her chair and looked at Quinn with raised eyebrows.

Quinn knew she didn't have one, and frankly she didn't really want one. The song didn't quite fit in her register so she was plenty happy singing harmonies.

With a cocky smirk, Puck nodded his head. "I do baby. It's the whole bridge."

"It's a Maroon 5 song, right?"

Puck told her it was and then pressed play. The introduction started and they both started to swing their heads to the beat.

"Artie's got this part." Adam Levine's voice echoed out of the small speakers and Puck laughed. "The first verse goes to..."

"Finn I bet."

Puck nodded and headed towards the bed. He took Beth off of Quinn's chest and started to dance with the small baby. In his other hand he had the lyrics and started to practice.

Puck smiled glancing over to Quinn. "_I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me. Oh yeah_." He spun in small circles dipping his shoulder to the drums. "_Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yeah._" Looking at the paper, Puck glanced over to Quinn. "The guys sing the next part."

"Let me see that," Quinn rolled off the bed and took the sheet music in her hand. She stepped side to side unable to stop the rhythm in her feet. The song was really catchy. "So the first verse goes to the boys and the second is the girls?"

"Rachel has the solo." Puck nodded and then he smiled wildly. "Here's my part."

They both listened to the words and a surge of heat rose to Quinn's cheeks. The lyrics were practically written for Puck. He noticed her reaction and laughed.

"That is going to be fun."

Quinn ignored him and listened to the song. "Who sings this part?" The lyrics started to repeat and Quinn looked down to the sheet and nodded. It was going to be a group harmony with the exceptions of Mercedes and Santana. "This should be really good." The two girls would be lead vocals for the pre-chorus.

Puck smiled as he kept swaying to the music. He drummed his finger up and down Beth's back but she didn't seem to mind. The chorus was about to pick up again and both Puck and Quinn raised their eyebrows.

They sang in unison with their eyes fastened to the other's. "_I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me. Oh Yeah. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh Yeah. Girl/Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad. And I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back. _

The space between the singing pair disappeared and Quinn put her hands on Puck's waist. Knowing what the other wanted, they both moved their faces close until their lips met. Maybe it was the song, or maybe Quinn was feeling a little sexual, but she bit his lip making him kiss back with that much more passion. If Beth wasn't in Puck's arm, there would definitely be some ass grabbing and muscle squeezing, but they had to keep it PG-13, for Beth's sake. The song began to fade out and Quinn looked up to Puck wanting him to say something.

"It's on repeat." He smiled with a shake of his head. Sure enough, just a second later the song had restarted and he rocked his shoulders back and forth. "I was thinking...maybe we could practice all afternoon."

Quinn nodded seductively. She lifted up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I think that's an excellent idea."

**PQPQ**

On Wednesday all of the New Directions were in the auditorium waiting to see the dance they had to perform. They had seen it in the choir room, learned a few steps but now it was time to do it on stage. Rachel and Finn, Puck and Quinn, and Mercedes sat in the third row while everyone else, besides Mike and Brittany sat in the fourth row. Mr. Schue sat at his table and cued the music.

"Everyone pay attention." He called out to the seated Glee members and then the curtain slid open.

The song started and Mike and Brittany began to dance. While he was watching, Finn mouthed the counts tying to keep up. Rachel sat with her perfectly strait posture nodding her head. She was memorizing it all in that very instance. Puck smirked because he knew he was going to nail it, he was a great dancer. Quinn glanced at Puck and grinned. She hoped they'd be paired together. Mercedes watched and really liked all the jumping around. Artie was in the aisle rolling his chair back and forth thinking of all the things he was going to be able to do. Tina swayed in her seat. She thought it was amazing the way those two up on stage could dance. It was like they had magical feet. Matt smiled at Santana who scowled at him and crossed her arms. She thought the dance was alright, but if she got a bad partner, the auditorium better be ready for the wrath of Santana Lopez.

With the last beat, Mike and Brittany struck their ending pose and the group erupted with applause. Mr. Schue stood up and clapped his hands together.

"That was great guys." He looked down at his clipboard. "So, I've paired you off, and when I call your name line up on stage left." Mr. Schuester looked to the group and smiled. He had high hopes for Friday's performance. "Tina and Kurt. Mercedes and Mike. Finn and Rachel." Rachel jumped to her feet and pulled Finn up from his chair.

"I've got it all memorized." She nodded with a fierce look in her eye. "Just follow my lead and we'll be the best at the Amalgamation."

Finn widened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Next to them will be Puck and..."

Santana hunched her shoulders praying she heard her name. But, Mr. Schue knew who he should be with. He knew they had been practicing together.

"Puck and Quinn." They both looked at each other at the same time and smiled. Puck led her up the stairs and they joined the group on stage. "Santana and..."

The cheerio cringed. If he said Artie she was going to flip out. How was she supposed to dance with someone in a wheelchair? She needed to dance with someone at her level.

"Santana and Matt." Santana looked at the boy sitting next to her and rolled her eyes. The feeling was mutual though, Matt wasn't exactly pleased with having to dance with the class bitch.

The blonde on stage scanned the empty seats."So that leaves me with..." Brittany looked down to the seats and shook her head. She couldn't figure it out, even if Artie was the only one left.

"Artie and Brittany are on the end." Mr. Schue checked his list and set it down. He ran his hands together and nodded. "Let's get started."

Brad, the music guy, was in charge of starting and restarting the track as the group progressed through the dance. Will kept a watchful eye on the pairs and nodded when some of them started to get it. Finn was having a hard time with the chorus because for the first thirty seconds all he had to do was sing and move around a bit, but the chorus required a little bit of skill.

"Let's go through the first chorus slowly." Will pointed to Brad. The music started and every one began to dance.

The girls positioned themselves a few feet away from the boys with their backs to the audience. _I am in misery. _With the thumping beat, all of the boys walked on their knees to the girls feet. Artie slowly rolled towards Brittany but it looked good. _There ain't nobody who can comfort me. _Each guy moved their hands up to the girl's waist and pulled her close. _Oh yeah. _The boys cocked their heads to the side and looked out into the audience then back to their partner. _Why won't you answer me? _The girls took the boys' hands and walked around them, still on their knees. Seductive almost, each girl leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear but put a finger over their mouth. _The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yeah. _The girls turned away from the boys swaying their hips as the end of the chorus repeated itself.

Will waved at Brad with a smile on his face. "See that wasn't too bad." He looked down at the sheet music and then towards Rachel. "This is your verse Rachel. All you girls really need to feel like a bitter, frustrated girlfriend."

Quinn looked at Puck who was still on his knees and smiled. She knew what it was like to be a frustrated girlfriend, she had been like that throughout her pregnancy.

The music started and the girls pulled their partner to their feet. Then they wrapped their arms around the guy's chest and squeezed. _Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine. _The boys pivoted to the left and the girls rubbed up against their partner's right hip. _The way it feels to be completely intertwined. _The girls leave their partners but beg them to follow with their hand.

Will watched the rest of the verse and stopped the music before the second chorus. He praised the group for their dancing and reminded them that the girls have the same dance moves as the boys did in the upcoming chorus and vice-versa. With a little walk through, Brad started the music and they picked up the routine with ease.

"So the next part is a little different." Will walked to the stage and hoped up to join the group. "You all are going to face your partner."Will made sure they were centered. He pointed to Puck. "Except you. You're going to start from the back and everyone will separate as you walk down the row singing your part." He turned to Quinn. "That means you're going to come to the front. He needs someone to sing to."

Quinn glanced at Puck who smiled. She was hardly ever nervous when she was on stage, but now she was going to be up there with him singing to her for all to see. at the on Friday he would be.

"The rest of you will do the synchronized robot, mirroring your partner. Keep the lines strait" Will watched them get into position. "Quinn, you stand here and tap your foot like you're waiting for him. When he gets to you, just improvise a little and work out the choreography." Mr. Schue smiled encouragingly and then glanced towards the back. "When your parts start, you two need to walk forward." Mercedes and Santana nodded. "The whole line will shift one foot to the left or right, depending on the side you're on." Brittney looked at her left and then her right. She could never remember which one was which. "Puck and Quinn will filter to the back." Running a hand over his forehead, Will sighed. He knew it was a lot, but they could handle it. "Let's give it a whirl."

Brad flipped a switch and the song picked up just before the bridge. Quinn stood with her back to the seats and grinned at Puck. He winked at her and began to dance. There was no singing, just dancing, but the words were still going to be his.

_You say your faith is shaken. _Puck tapped the center of his chest. Quinn knew he was pointing to the place where her necklace always settled. _Well you may be mistaken._ Puck smirked and waved his pointer finger. Y_ou keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun. _By now he was just a foot away from her. _I'm desperate and confused. _Quinn playfully pushed him away and began to walk behind the line on the right. S_o far away from you. _Puck stutter-stepped behind the other line with his eyes fixated on her. They walked to the back and stopped next to each other. _I'm getting near I don't care where I have to run. _Quinn reached for his side and grabbed his hand and they exchanged smiles before parting for opposite ends of the stage. They all clapped with their hands above their hands as Santana and Mercedes belted out their parts.

Mr. Schuester walked around the stage and danced to the beat. The group looked good, he couldn't wait until they really started to sing. "Yes!" Will nodded and clapped his hands together proudly. "You guys look great."

Artie rolled towards the teacher and smiled. "Really Mr. Schue, you think so?"

Will walked to Artie and shook his shoulders. "Better than great."

"I'm thirsty." Brittany smacked her lips together.

Mr. Schuester nodded with an odd expression and laughed. "We'll take a water break in a minute."

Horrified, Brittany looked at Santana and whispered. "But I'm allergic to..."

"You're not allergic to water, Brit." Santana shook her head, she often wondered how her friend ever graduated from elementary school.

Confused for the moment, Brittany nodded. "Oh."

"Um, Mr. Schuester?" Tina looked at her teacher with insecure eyes. "What exactly are we going to wear?"

"Good point Tina." He walked around the stage for a second. "I was kind of hoping you all would decide."

"Leather pants." Puck nodded with a smirk. Quinn looked at him and shook her head. He could tell she wasn't amused but he really wanted to wear a pair. "What? They're bad ass."

"If I may say something." Rachel walked towards Mr. Schue and addressed the group. "I think we can all agree that neutral colors are so last fall. Let's brighten up the stage with bright green or pink..."

Puck shook his head. "I'm not wearing pink."

"Yeah, Rach." Finn looked around and noticed all of the guys' less than thrilled reactions. Well, Kurt looked okay with it. "What about something simple."

Rachel nodded and could tell the majority of the group was with Finn. "Simple should suffice."

Finn didn't know what 'suffice' meant, but he figured it was a good thing when Rachel walked back to his side.

Kurt raised his right hand while he looked at his cuticles on his left hand. Will pointed to him so he offered his two cents. "I'm thinking the girls should wear black skinny jeans..."

"Mhh uh." Mercedes raised her eye brows. "I can't fit all of this," she circled her bottom half, "chocolaty goodness in tight skinny girl jeans."

Kurt smiled. "Black regular jeans. Whatever." He flipped his bangs and continued. "Paired with a metallic top. The guys will wear black jeans and a back button down with a tie matching the girls' tops. It's simple but stylish."

Will nodded and it seemed that everyone approved. "Great. Wardrobe is set." He scribbled on his paper and then looked at all of the kids. "Go get something to drink and be back here in five."

Everyone made their way to the water fountains just outside the auditorium doors. As Puck and Quinn walked up the aisles, Puck locked his hand with Quinn's and smiled. She shook her head and laughed.

"Leather pants, really?"

"You know I'd look good in them." Puck's eyes wandered from her face down to her toes. "You too," he smiled.

Santana brushed past them and grunted. She still wasn't over the fact that Puck had picked Quinn, that she was the one he wanted. Quinn was the girl Puck needed. "Get a room."

Quinn stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "What is her problem?"

Puck put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "She's just jealous. Give her another week or two and you'll be friends again.

They both walked out of the double doors and lined up for water. Puck pulled out his cell-phone to check the time. It was nearly 4:00pm and he expected to be at rehearsal for at least another thirty minutes. He texted his mom what time he thought they'd be done so she knew when to expect them. Rachel was standing in line next to Puck and couldn't help but be nosy.

"Are you checking on Beth?"

Puck looked at the phone to make sure the message sent. "Yeah."

"Do you have any new pictures?"

Puck nodded. Since school had started they'd been showing pictures of Beth and telling stories, but none of the Glee gang had seen her in person yet. It wasn't because Puck and Quinn didn't want to, it was just that their free time was exactly that. They spent the weekends together with their daughter. They didn't want to deal with school, or Glee, or friends when they could use that time to be a family.

"Here." Puck scrolled through his recent pictures and smiled. "I took this one last night."

Rachel laughed and cooed at the cute picture. "That's really sweet."

Puck nodded. "I thought so too." He took the phone back and smiled as he looked at his daughter.

Rachel was next in line for water so Puck didn't show her another one. He did see Quinn eying him from across the hall.

Quinn walked away from Mercedes and raised her brow. "What'd you show Rachel?"

"A picture."

"Of what?" Quinn narrowed her eyes and smiled. She liked the nervous look on his face.

"Of Beth." He swallowed hoping she'd end it there.

"May I see it?"

He handed her the phone and looked away for a second. He could imagine it, her yelling at him, but at the time it was worth it. But, much to Puck's surprise, no argument or objection came from Quinn's mouth. Instead, she looked at him a smiled.

"When did you take this?"

Puck smirked, "Last night, after her bath."

The phone had a small screen, but it didn't matter, Quinn could see it clearly. Apparently Puck had combed their baby girl's hair into a mini mohawk. It might have been the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"I only did it to take the picture, after that I combed it back to normal."

Quinn shifted her weight and sighed. Puck had an endless supply of tricks up his sleeve and they constantly swept her off her feet. She handed him the phone back and smiled as she put her hand on his chest.

"You know..." Quinn bit her lip. "I kinda miss it. Your mohawk."

Puck laughed and ran his hand over his buzzed head. "Say the word and I'll bring it back."

Looking around and realizing that everyone had gone back into the auditorium, Quinn kissed him softly. "Please."

Puck nodded his head happily. He wanted it back too. "Will you still love me? With my mohawk?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around his back and smiled. "I'll always love you."

Leaning down, Puck kissed her softly and then they got lost with each other, that is until a loud yell echoed down the hallway.

"Separate before I call the fornication police and have you arrested for burning my corneas." Sue Sylvester stood tall with one hand on her hip and a megaphone at her side. She shook her head in disgust. "Go do the nasty somewhere else."

Both of them held in their laughter until she was out of sight. Puck was the first to break and he laughed so hard his stomach hurt. Quinn had tears in her eyes. After a few seconds they composed themselves and Puck brushed away some of the wetness under Quinn's eyes.

She laughed again and looked up to Puck. "I guess we should get back inside."

"Yeah, probably." He nodded and they walked back into the auditorium.

Puck and Quinn weren't the average high school couple. They'd been through a lot together, were trying to raise a baby, and by most standards their relationship was relatively new. They were only three months into their "official" relationship, but so far, everything was going perfectly. There were definitely struggles, the occasional argument, and meaningless fights, but somehow they always worked it out. Puck knew that Quinn Fabray was _it_ for him. She was the one he could tell his Super Mario Brother's theories to, Quinn made him smile without saying a word, and he didn't know how to contain the pounding of his chest every time he looked into her gorgeous eyes. She was also the most amazing mother he's ever seen.

Heading down the aisle towards the stage, Quinn felt the exact same way. She leaned into his arm and sighed. He was strong, and funny. Puck loved to make her laugh and his romantic spontaneity made her lose her breath sometimes. He was a natural father and tried his hardest to make her happy. She knew that where ever they went, she'd always follow him.

Puck and Quinn were complete opposites, and it were their differences that brought them closer together. She was the good girl and he was the bad guy. On paper, they didn't make sense, but who ever said love had to make sense?

* * *

**Okay...How'd you like my attempt at writing the whole gang together?  
I still made it PQ centric, but tell me what you liked/didn't like so I can work on it for the next chapter that has everyone it it. **

**Next chapter will be the teething chapter! There will be some cute PQ bickering, and even a little making out.  
Chapter 14 is the "M" chapter. It's not going to be vulgar.  
Chapter 15 will involve New Directions again. The group will be given an individual project they have to perform for the class. Song ideas?**

**I tried my hardest to get this chapter done for you all! I've got a busy week (A 7 page paper and test) so I probably won't update until the weekend? Reviews may nudge me to write though :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review.  
**


	13. An Overwhelming Ache

**Again, sorry for the time between updates. I don't know what to say except that school took over my life. Really, believe me...if I could write instead of study, write papers, or read I would. I'm taking an 18 hour load so if that gives you any indication of how busy I am...please know I still love this story and will continue to write. I love all of you who have remained patient with me. Here's the latest installment!**

***Sorry for the errors with last chapter (and probably this one). I don't really have time to proof-read so I thank all of you who reviewed to tell me about some of the mistakes.**

*** IMPORTANT- I'm going to give you some information that will help establish the time frame of this chapter. The date is mid-September. Beth is three and a half months old. Puck and Quinn's relationship is as strong as ever. Quinn has been trying to get back on the Cheerios, and Puck has stopped cleaning pools because he's on the football team. They have busy/hectic lives but somehow they make it work. Hope that helps a little. Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 13- An Overwhelming Ache **

**Disclaimer- I have no affiliation with Fox or Glee. I write because I love the awesome characters.**

**

* * *

**Puck threw his shirt over his freshly showered body and grabbed his bag. It had been a long day on the field and he was happy to go home. Puck was the last one out of the locker room and when he left he flipped the lights. As he headed for the library, the oddly quiet hallways intimidated him with thoughts of academia so he stopped by his locker to grab a book he might convince Quinn to read for him. After shutting the door with a loud bang, Puck then headed back towards the library to find Quinn so they could leave.

It had kind of become a routine for them. On days they didn't have Glee rehearsal, Quinn would go to the school's library to get her homework done while she waited for him. It was a good little system because it meant Quinn usually finished all of her school work and could concentrate on Beth when they got home.

As Puck caught sight of the library doors, he couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his lips. In a few short seconds he'd see her and the pain in his muscles and the exhaustion he felt would all go away. Before he could get the door however, a blur of red and white made him stop in his tracks. He was used to it, the pack of Cheerios who wandered the halls, but this was different. She was alone.

With her top lip curving into a smirk, Quinn guided her hands down the familiar uniform and sighed. "What do you think?"

Puck was at a loss for words. She was stunningly beautiful, but he didn't expect to see her dressed like that. "How'd you...when...?" He shook his head as he stepped closer to her.

"Coach Sylvester let me back on the team."

Puck furrowed his brow. "But I though she said..."

Quinn bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I blackmailed her." His surprise was expressed in his proud smile. Quinn loved that he thought she was a little bit of a bad ass. "I also told her I'd get my mom to have the country club be a booster. And you know Coach Sylvester, she couldn't resist the money."

"Well..." Puck looked from her toes, to the tiny section of mid drift showing, to her face and grinned. "It looks good. You look good back in the uniform."

Quinn's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink and she smiled. "You think?"

He laughed, "Yeah."

Quinn looked up to him and kissed him softly. "What do you say we go show Beth?"

Puck nodded and put his arm around Quinn's shoulders as they walked to the parking lot.

Things were good. Puck was the star receiver on the football team and Quinn would certainly find her position as the Cheerios' captain in no time. They were seemingly the perfect couple, with a perfect relationship. They also had a perfect daughter. However, they would soon find out that not all things were as perfect as they seemed.

**PQPQ**

"Mom?" Quinn hollered for her mother as she and Puck walked into the house.

"In here." Judy's voice echoed down the hall from the living room and the pair set their bags by the stairs and walked towards the back of the house.

Judy turned and smiled kindly. "You're back on the Cheerios again. That's great, sweetheart."

Quinn nodded as she walked past the couch to get Beth from her mom's arms. "How was she today?"

"A little fussy but she seems better now."

Puck laughed and sat down in the chair across from the couch. "It's because she knew we'd be home."

Ms. Fabray grinned with a shrug of her shoulders. "Probably." The middle-aged woman got off of the couch and sighed. "Well, I've got a pot roast in the oven I need to go check on."

"Mmm." Quinn smiled at the thought. "I'm starving." She watched her mom disappear as she headed to the kitchen. "What about you Beth, you hungry?"

The small little baby didn't make a sound. She had attached herself to Quinn's shoulder and seemed perfectly content on staying there for a while.

Puck looked over to his two girls and smiled. Quinn had her cheek pressed against Beth's small head and wrapped protective arms around the tiny child. After a moment or two, Quinn began to trace gentle patterns on the baby's back.

"How was your day?" Puck asked leaning into the plush pillow of the chair.

"Besides getting back on the Cheerios?" Quinn smirked. "I got an A minus on my AP History paper. And that project I had due last week, my group made the highest grade in the class."

Puck loved hearing her talk about her grades. She was ridiculously smart and he thought it was sexy as hell. "Let me guess, you got a one-hundred?"

"Close," she smiled with a shake of her head. "Ninety-eight."

Puck rolled his eyes and got up from the chair. He carefully sat down next to Quinn and leaned over to whisper into Beth's ear. "You hear that? Your mom's a genius."

"I'm not a genius."

He nodded. "You are. You're the smartest girl I know."

It was things like that that made Quinn's heart skip beats and race uncontrollably. He just had to look at her and whatever he'd say seemed to swoop down and catch her heart by surprise. It wasn't really ever anything in particular, but he had a way to make her feel like she was the who turned his world around. Puck was everything and more and as they stared into each other's eyes she hoped he knew just how much she loved him.

Judy walked back into the living room with a hot mitt on her hand and smiled. "It's ready. Time to make our plates."

"Thanks Mom." Quinn looked over her shoulder and smiled. "We'll be in in a second."

"In a second?" Puck raised his brow.

Quinn stopped rubbing on Beth's back and put her hand on Puck's arm. "I just want you to know that I'm really happy. I'm happy with Beth, school, and I'm happy being with you."

Puck leaned across Beth and softly kissed Quinn. "You and Beth...are the best part of my day." They continued to stare into one another's eyes for a few moments and then he squeezed her thigh. "Aren't you hungry? Let's go eat."

**PQPQ**

The next day Puck stood outside of Quinn's classroom waiting for her. He had a free period and as the bell sounded he sighed nervously. He hadn't seen her all day. A mass of people filed out of the room but Puck didn't see her, so he peeked his head into the class to see if she was still there. She was.

Quinn was talking to the teacher at her desk and sighed heavily with a shrug of her shoulders. When she turned she saw Puck and a faint smile spread across her lips but then it quickly vanished.

There was something different about her, Puck noticed. Her eyes didn't have their normal spark, her face was washed out, she walked with tired steps, and small circles lined her eyes.

"Hey," Puck smiled kindly as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

At the end of his question Quinn broke. Tears flooded her eyes and she shook her head. He knew she didn't want the entire hall to see so he shielder her with his body and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears fall without hesitation.

"I'm so tired." Quinn spoke with breathy pauses but he understood her. "Beth was up all night."

Puck furrowed his brow. "Is she sick?" She didn't seem sick when he was over at Quinn's house yesterday.

Quinn shook her head and sighed. Wiping her eyes, she looked up to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Mom was supposed to take her to the pediatrician today."

Puck gently brushed away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

With a quivering chin, Quinn shook her her head again. "I can't keep my eyes open. And to make matters worse, I didn't finish the reading I had for today and Mrs. Hathaway gave me a zero on the quiz."

Puck felt the muscles in his jaw clinch. "Did you explain..."

"I tried to. All she did was say that I didn't deserve preferential treatment. It wouldn't be fair to the other students."

"Bitch."

"Puck!" Quinn looked behind her hoping no one heard him.

"What? That's not fair."

Putting her hand on his chest, Quinn smiled when she felt his heart thumping through his shirt. Her tears had stopped but she still wasn't completely alright. Quinn took a deep breath to ease the stinging behind her eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. School would be over in an hour but that was too long. She looked back up to Puck and a faint smile rose from her lips.

"Take me home."

He'd do anything for her so he nodded his head and squeezed her shoulders. "Meet me at the truck."

Relieved, Quinn sighed and headed to her locker and then she was going to go to the truck. Puck watched her walk down the hall and then he went to the Spanish hall to tell Mr. Schue that he and Quinn would be missing practice.

Mr. Schue was really understanding and told Puck that it wouldn't be too bad if they missed a day. He also told Puck that he'd make sure that Ms. Pillsbury knew what was happening. That way if any of the teachers inquired about Quinn's whereabouts, the counselor would be able to excuse the young mother with an elaborate explanation.

Puck thanked Mr. Schue with a pat on the shoulder and then ran out to the parking lot. Quinn was already buckled up and rested her head on the warm glass with her eyes closed. Quickly, Puck tossed his backpack onto the back seat and hopped behind the wheel.

"I'm sure she's fine." Puck turned the key and the truck roared to life.

"I hope so," Quinn said with a heavy sigh.

**PQPQ**

When the car pulled into the driveway, Puck stopped the truck and hurried over to Quinn's door and opened it for her. If it wouldn't have been so dramatic and maybe a bit unnecessary, Puck would have picked her up and carried Quinn into the house. That's how tired and lethargic she looked.

"Mom's car isn't here." Quinn looked around as she slipped from the passenger seat onto the concrete.

"Maybe the doctor's appointment wasn't until this afternoon?" Puck smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand as they walked into the house.

It was dark and quiet. Obviously no one was home. The young couple wandered down the hall and Quinn stopped in the living room plopping herself down on the couch, but Puck continued to head towards the kitchen to see if there was a note.

A few seconds later he returned with a small piece of paper in his hand. "Three-thirty, that's what time the appointment is."

Quinn nodded and pulled a quilt from the arm of the couch over her legs and snuggled up with it. She sighed with her eyes closed and Puck bent down to her side. Rubbing a gentle hand across her hairline, he smiled thinking she needed a nap.

"Try and get some sleep before they get back."

She nodded and turned on her side. Puck grinned and kissed her temple before getting back to his feet. He checked the time on the cable box and cut his eyes towards the kitchen. It was 2:30pm and he was in the mood for an afternoon snack.

After making himself a little bowl of the dinner from the night before, Puck turned on the small television in the kitchen switching the channel from QVC to ESPN. He watched some special on baseball and then billiards came on. He rolled his eyes. Sure pool was fun, especially if there was money on the line, but really, who wanted to watch competitive pool? It was like those bowling leagues, it's not really a sport, just a fun game. But for whatever reason, Puck was sucked into the allure of the balls flying into the pockets. Before he knew it, his left over pot roast had grown cold and it was nearly 3:15pm.

Puck stared at his food and huffed. "Damn."

He picked up his bowl and took it over to the sink to wash it out. Once he was done he quietly walked back into the living room to check on Quinn.

She was silently sleeping. Her breaths were heavy and Puck knew that was a good thing. She'd probably be asleep for a while. He walked to her side and was tempted to touch her but he didn't. He just glanced at her with a smile and then headed to the front door. Maybe he'd see Ms Fabray and Beth pull up?

Before he got to the door, Puck stopped and laughed when he saw a picture he'd never seen before. It was of Beth with Quinn's sunglasses on. The small baby looked like she was laughing and he wondered when it was taken. Puck took the picture in his hand and traced the outline of the glasses with his forefinger.

Hearing the click of the front door, Puck put the picture down and without making a sound tip toed over to the door. Ms Fabray was about to speak but Puck pushed his fingers to his lips.

"Quinn's asleep." He said in the lowest of whispers. Judy nodded and then handed the car seat to Puck. Beth was chewing on a plastic ring and Puck furrowed his brow. "So...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Judy said with a shake of her head. "She's just teething."

"Teething?" Puck didn't understand. "She doesn't even have teeth yet."

Ms Fabray smiled. "It's what happens before babies cut their teeth."

There was another expression he didn't quite understand. Cutting teeth? Didn't babies just grow teeth? Not wanting to ask another question, Puck just nodded and unbuckled Beth from the car seat.

"So, she's alright?"

Judy nodded pulling a small pharmacy bag from her purse. "The doctor recommended this gel if she gets really fussy." Judy looked around and then at her watch. "Are you going to be here for a while?" Puck nodded. "Well, Kathleen Birdsong, the piano player from church, had a serious fall the other day and I was going to go visit her. Is that okay? I won't be gone for long."

"Yeah. Go. That's fine."

"Great." Judy placed an appreciative hand on his shoulders and then she slipped out the front door.

Puck looked down to Beth who was gnawing on the blue ring and he sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid." He smiled. "Well, your mom is here but apparently you kept her up all night. What's that about?" He laughed quietly with a shake of his head. "You really wore her out."

Beth looked up with oblivious eyes as she pushed and pulled the ring from her mouth. She was clueless to the havoc she had caused but it was alright, babies couldn't help themselves all the time. The trials and tribulations of growing up were out of their hands.

Puck re-situated his daughter in his arm and looked at the stairs. "Let's go upstairs and see what we can do if your teething or whatever it is gets bad again."

**PQPQ**

Quinn blinked open her eyes and a yawn escaped her mouth. Noticing the dim light coming from the windows, Quinn wondered what time it was. She looked at the clock under the television and smiled. A two hour nap? She felt rejuvenated but her thoughts immediately went to Beth. She looked around the empty room curious if they were back yet.

She tossed the blanket off her legs and staggered to her feet. Quinn walked down the main hall and peered out the window seeing Puck's truck but her mom's car was still missing. She listened to the relatively quiet house and then heard Puck's muffled voice from upstairs. She hurried up the steps and made her way to the nursery where she heard the one sided conversation.

"So, if you ever get a boyfriend...like when you're thirty, he's got to be a good guy. You gotta have someone who'll take care of you. Like how I take care of you and your mom."

Quinn cracked the door and saw Puck laying on his stomach talking to Beth who was also laying on her stomach.

"And when you ever decide to get married, he better get my permission."

A laugh slipped from Quinn's mouth. "Married?"

Puck turned his head and smirked. "You're up."

"You're already giving her relationship advice?" Quinn took a few step into the room and crossed her arms. "You do realize she's not even four months old?"

Puck pushed himself up from the floor and laughed. "Yeah, but she's a Puckerman."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Great."

Puck walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, we've had some serious talks. Beth and I are completely on the same page."

"Oh." Quinn raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "So, I guess she wants to be a flight attendant or maybe a little pop star when she grows up?" Quinn laughed knowing those were two professions Puck would think were totally awesome.

Puck looked down to Beth and grinned. "We decided on doctor, maybe a brain surgeon."

Surprised, Quinn nodded. "That sounds nice."

Puck smirked, "We thought so too."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She asked about the pediatrician and where her mom was. Puck briefly explained the reason Ms Fabray was gone and then pulled a piece of paper from the dresser and handed it to Quinn.

"What's this?" Quinn took the page in her hand and stared at the text. After reading the first couple of lines, Quinn understood. "She's teething?"

Puck nodded. "I Googled it and printed off that list of remedies. I've already tried the vanilla extract on her gums, she really likes that."

Impressed, Quinn smiled with a shake of her head. Puck was the most adorable father. She placed the paper back on the dresser and sighed. Glancing over her shoulder to check on Beth, Quinn walked over to Puck and wrapped her arms around his back.

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

Puck smirked and lifted his shoulders. "I'm just doing my part."

"Really, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me out today." Quinn kissed him gingerly and buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you."

Resting his cheek on her temple, Puck smiled as he whispered into her ear. "You're welcome."

So no, things weren't always perfect. Life threw them curve balls every now and then but somehow they'd manage to hit it out of the park. Puck certainly knew how to handle those unforeseen situations and Quinn loved him for being strong enough for the both of them. He was her rock, the support team always ready to take the field, and the guy that made all of her problems disappear with his slightest reaction. As she held onto him, Quinn knew that no matter what happened they'd always work it out and somehow come through stronger than ever. They were Puck and Quinn after all, nothing would ever get in the way of their happy ending.

* * *

**What did you think? Yay for fluffy Puck and Quinn!**

**So, How many of you all are royally pissed at the complete lack of PQ in season 2? I mean really, WTF? Ryan Murphy is ridiculous. UGH**  
**BUT, I wrote a little one-shot that you might enjoy. It's called "She'll Be Waiting." Basically, it's an alternate ending to 'Duets.'**  
**And please...no more Sam and Quinn. PUCK and Quinn are END GAME. Writers- stop Quick blocking. **

**College has calmed down (for the time being) and hopefully I can post on Wednesday or Thursday? Things to come-**  
**Chapter 14- the M chapter. **  
**Chapter 15- P and Q will have solo projects in Glee. I already know the songs...want a hint?**  
**Chapter 16- HALLOWEEN. Do you want the Glee members or just the Quick family? Costume suggestions?**

**Please review!**


	14. Sweet Satisfaction

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! Sorry I didn't reply...I haven't had the time, but I can't thank you enough. As I said before, this is the M chapter. I understand if you don't want to read it. BUT, I encourage you to read the chapter (just skip the sex stuff) because there will still be cute PQ moments. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**WARNING: This is a "M" chapter. Reader discretion in advised.**

**Chapter 14- Sweet Satisfaction**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything having to do with Glee.**

**

* * *

**The forecast had called for a cold front and they weren't kidding. Lima, Ohio was experiencing its first taste of winter in the middle of October. The high was in the low fifties but with the sun shielded by a sheath of gray clouds, the temperature never really got out of the forties.

Quinn loved this kind of weather, it was jacket weather. She loved nothing more than to be bundled up in fleece or a soft wool to protect herself from the cold. She also loved the sight of her warm breath as it floated up and quickly dispersed in the chilly air. Unfortunately the local meteorologist predicted the cooler temperatures would only last for about a day or so, but Quinn still enjoyed the pleasant change. Puck, however, was as warmblooded as they come and he wasn't a fan of the plummeting weather pattern.

"Jeez." Puck smacked his dash hoping the heat would click on. He looked over to Quinn who seemed perfectly comfortable. "You're not cold?"

Quinn let out a faint laugh. "No."

Taking a quick glance in the rear view mirror, Puck looked at Beth and shook his head. She seemed fine too. What was it then that had his skin feeling like ice?

Rounding the corner, the truck slowly pulled onto Quinn's street. Puck let a little sigh of relief slip through his mouth when the warm air filtered through the vents and hit his frosty skin, but he furrowed his brow at the same time. The truck rolled to a stop in Quinn's driveway and Puck shook his head. He silently cursed the heater for not clicking on until then. He was not too happy with the way his day was starting.

"I'll get her if you get the groceries." Quinn smiled putting her hand on his arm.

He nodded and hurried out of his seat to open the back door and get the three bags. Puck shivered as the cool air hit the back of his neck and he quickly grabbed the bags. He jogged towards the house and pushed the door open and an immediate smile spread across his lips when the warm house welcomed him home.

Puck went to the kitchen to set the bags down and he heard Quinn holler that she was going upstairs to feed Beth and see if she'd go down for a nap. Puck yelled that that was fine and he began to unpack the groceries.

He pulled out eggs, milk, butter, and cream cheese from the first bag. The second had food coloring, vegetable oil, cupcake wrappers, a couple boxes of cake mix, sugar, and little wax pumpkin figurines. Puck shook his head with a smirk. He and Quinn were going to be baking.

The third Saturday in October was Lima's annual Fall Festival. The community would rally together to play fun games, socialize, and celebrate the times with good food and drinks. Puck had never attended the festival, he thought it was dumb and immature, but this year was different. Quinn's mother was one of the event's organizers and she had put them in charge of the cake walk. Puck had protested at first but then he remembered how much fun it had been the last time he and Quinn had baked together. Maybe it would be the same?

With another quick smile, Puck walked around the kitchen gathering all the necessary ingredients and tools he would need. He set a large mixing bowl on the counter, put the measuring cup next to it, and wiped his hands together. With a little sigh, Puck started to mix the batter for the forty cup cakes they had to make. He had just emptied the second box of cake mix into the bowl when Quinn walked into the kitchen.

"She's asleep."

Puck looked over his shoulder and grinned. "That fast?"

It had been about twenty minutes but he hadn't noticed.

Quinn smiled. "I've got my ways." She laughed as she walked closer and inhaled the sweet smell of the batter. Yellow cake mix was her favorite.

"Hand me the eggs, would you?" Puck extended his arm.

A sudden heat filled Quinn's chest as fast images of them in the Home Ec room making cupcakes for the Glee bake sale filled her mind. She could see it perfectly.

"_You are such an egghead."_

"_I'm not."_

She was lost in thought when Puck touched her shoulder. "Eggs?"

Quinn blinked her eyes back and walked to the counter and handed him the carton. "Here."

Together, as a team, they mixed and poured the batter into the cupcake molds. As they worked, Puck asked her questions about the festival. He'd never been and he thought it might be a good idea to get the general idea of what it would be like.

"Well, there will be a pumpkin carving contest, face painting, a haunted house, tractor rides..." Quinn furrowed her brow thinking of other things. "There's the cake walk, the men usually play flag football, and there'll probably be one of those blow-up bouncy things. Oh, and Little Miss Pumpkin Patch is awarded."

Puck laughed. "Little Miss Pumpkin Patch?"

Shaking her head with a grin, Quinn sighed. "It's a beauty contest for girls in the third grade. They have to put on a frilly dress, showcase some sort of talent, and then say what their favorite thing about Lima is."

Puck smirked. He could see a little nine-year-old Quinn doing that. "Did you win the year you did it?"

Quinn laughed nervously. "No, I never..."

Puck raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Oh come on, you probably crushed the competition."

With an embarrassed nod of her head, Quinn smiled. "Yeah, I did."

They continued to talk and when the oven was pre-heated Quinn slid the trays into the oven. Puck started to clean up but before he rinsed the bowl, he used his finger to trace the edge collecting a finger full of batter. Puck lifted his finger to his mouth and licked it.

"Mmm!" He closed his eyes and savored the succulent flavors.

Closing the oven door, Quinn smiled with a shake of her head. "You know that will make you sick, right?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders and did it again. He licked the batter from his lips and nodded at her. "Here." He scooped his finger down the bowl and held it out in front of her. "Just taste it."

Quinn shook her head. "No. I don't want to taste it."

Puck raised his eyebrow as he set the bowl down. "Yeah. You do." He took a step closer to her and lifter his finger to her lips.

Who was she kidding? One taste of the batter wasn't going to kill her. Quinn looked at him and took his hand and quickly licked the thick yellow batter from his finger.

When his finger went in her mouth, Puck felt a swarm of nerves travel down his chest and pool above his waist. The feeling made him swallow his breath and he shuddered. He hadn't thought about _it _ in a while, but his body sure seemed to respond.

Quinn pulled his finger out of her mouth and looked up to him. Butterflies swirled feverishly in her stomach and she took a deep breath staring into his eyes. She could see it. The craving behind his stare caused her chin to quiver and a sudden rush of her own desires cloaked her body. Her hands moved without her control and she placed them on his sides. It was magnetic. She felt her feet step towards him and she licked her lips.

"Puck..." His name came out in a whisper. She took a deep breath not exactly sure what was happening.

When there wasn't any space between them, Quinn looked up and kissed him. It was passionate, full of need, and tender all at the same time.

Catching her lips between his, Puck kissed her back slowly. He pulled her tightly against his body kissing her neck, the spot just below her ear, and a tiny freckle next to her nose before he crashed his mouth back on hers. They continued to kiss until neither of them had enough air to breathe. Then, with his strong hands, Puck lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. The clattering bang of the measuring cup and whisk falling into the sink didn't stop them. Puck pushed his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her. Quinn squeezed her eyes closed and smiled as her hands roamed across his shoulders.

"Quinn..." He breathed out her name.

Before he could say anything else, Quinn stopped him with another kiss. In a whisper just loud enough for him to hear, she spoke with a hint of longing in her voice. Their eyes met and they both knew what was about to happen.

"Make love to me."

Puck's heart flew into his throat. He was unable to speak for a moment. They had been together for four months and she had never even mentioned sex. They had fooled around, nothing too serious, but this was completely unexpected. Making sure he had her attention, Puck squeezed her hips with a look of concern. "Are...are you sure?"

Quinn smiled and kissed him softly. She nodded as she slipped off the counter before taking his hand. She led him through the house and up the stairs. They quietly made their way up to Quinn's bedroom and she locked the door with a raise of her eyebrows. Puck wandered to her bed and turned towards her. The lights were off and the shades were drawn. The only source of light came from the bathroom and that door was just barely cracked. Quinn saw Puck reach for one of her bedside table lights but she shook her head.

"Keep it."

He froze. Craving her touch, Puck nodded.

She walked to his side and began to pull his t-shirt over his head. Puck threw it off in one swift move and when it bunched at his feet on the floor he traced the hem of her shirt. With his hands gently raising her top, Puck leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her until the shirt reached her head and her willingness made him want her that much more. She raised her arms and bit her lip with a smile as her shirt was pulled off completely.

In the darkness, Quinn reached for his waist and grabbed at his jeans. He had on an old leather belt and she slowly, painstakingly unbuckled it. With ginger movements, Quinn snaked the thick piece of leather back around his waist before dropping it with a thud on the floor.

They both unbuttoned their own pants. Hers were off first, and when the denim hit the ground, Puck kicked his jeans away and reached for Quinn with an hungry desire he didn't think he'd be able to control much longer. She laughed nervously as they fell on the bed.

His hands roamed all over her body as he kissed her mouth, slipping his tongue in between her lips tasting her breath. Cupcakes. Quinn tasted like vanilla and sugar, and cake, and he thought it was awesome. Puck hovered over her body making sure not to let all of his weight crush her fragile frame, and then he started a trail of hot kisses from her mouth to her collarbone, down her chest, and then stopped just under her bellybutton.

His touch, his kiss, his breath, and his weight felt like fire on Quinn's skin. They ignited all of the nerves in her body which were mounting a defense she had no control over. Goosebumps rose in the spots where he had kissed her and she felt a surge of strength manifest in her muscles. Quinn pushed Puck off of her and he fell back into the pillows. She twisted around so that her legs were straddling his thighs. Her newly assumed strength was simply an effect of the adrenaline she felt racing through her veins.

"Quinn?" Puck swallowed her name and his eyes rolled back as she leaned down across his chest. He didn't know if it was really happening. He needed to know this wasn't some sort of dream, some sort of fantasy.

"Shhh." Quinn kissed him, devouring any sense of dominance he though he may have had.

Complying, he felt her hands trace the edge of his boxers. "What about..." He didn't want to say it, but he did anyway. He knew there could be certain repercussions if they weren't careful, so when their lips parted he stopped her. "...protection?"

Quinn had it figured out. When she had received the okay from her doctor about a month and a half ago that it was alright to be 'intimate' again, Quinn didn't think much about it. She didn't plan on having sex but there was always a possibility it might happen. So, she decided to be the responsible one and bought a couple condoms randomly thinking she would rather be safe than sorry when and if it happened again.

She kissed him and quickly reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a small aluminum package. Puck wanted to ask her where she got it or even when she got it, but the thought passed when he heard the package tear.

Quinn looked down towards his waist and then back into his eyes. "You want me or you to..."

That was awkward. He didn't want to talk about it. There's nothing remotely sexy about discussing a condom. Puck shook his head and reached for her hand.

"I got it." He swallowed his pride and slipped his hands into his boxers to put it on. At least it was dark.

After a couple seconds, when the obvious sounds of the latex had stopped, Puck took a deep breath. He knew this was really happening.

Quinn sat up slowly and reached behind her back. She unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. Puck felt a chill spiral down his back and chest when he saw her breasts. They were bigger since the last time but they were perfect. He flipped her on her back and began to kiss her milky white skin. Puck could feel her muscles tense as he ran his tongue over a nipple. He maneuvered from her breasts back up to her mouth kissing her with passion. Breathy, he looked into her eyes and swallowed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. "We can wait..."

"I want this." Quinn kissed him and put her hands on his waist. "I want us." Puck kissed her and she hooked her fingers in his boxers and smiled. "I want you." She kissed him again and took a deep breath as his boxers slid down his legs past his ankles.

Quinn looked down and her eyes widened. His obvious arousal intimidated her and she suddenly got nervous. This was only her second time and she was worried her lack of experience would ruin everything. But, they had already gotten this far, so Quinn suppressed her fear and slowly removed her underwear. Puck helped and when they were off the room went silent.

Both of them were naked, in the dark, on top of her bed starring at each other to see who would make the next move. Puck couldn't keep his eyes off of her and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful." He meant it.

Quinn smiled at him and closed her eyes. There was no turning back. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen. She was scared but whispered her invitation to him. "Okay."

Puck settled himself just above her and using one hand he slowly slid into her. He let out a tensed groan and Quinn's eyes shot open. There was no initial movement, just heavy breathing. Making sure she was alright, Puck looked into her eyes and she nodded.

He began to move back and forth and she called out. Digging her nails into his back, Quinn arched her back. "Oh God." Normally she wouldn't use the Lord's name, but this was different. Slowing his movements, Puck looked at her but she shook her head. "Don't stop."

He nodded and started to roll his hips at a faster pace. Using a leg to hold on, Quinn wrapped a calf around Puck's leg and they began to move as one. It was slow at first and then as they both became more comfortable the speed quickened.

There was no talking. The air was filled with moans and gasps and lips kissing lips.

Puck had never acknowledged the fact that there were incredible differences between making love and having sex, but that was because Puck never really understood them until now.

Making love, it was an out-of-body experience. He had never felt his heart beat so fast. The ways his muscles throbbed and stretched were euphoric. Also, her touch was literally taking his breath away. It wasn't just in her touch though. Each time they kissed he felt like she was sucking the life out of him only to replace it again when their lips crashed back into each other. It was torturous and mind-blowing. It was a dangerous feeling that caused each one of Puck's senses to go bizerk. Making love to Quinn was the most amazing thing he had ever done in his life. And having sex, that was something he never wanted to settle for again. Sex, to him, was impersonal and an act out of need and not love. Having sex was nothing compared to making love to Quinn Fabray.

Knowing he was almost at his breaking point, Puck gulped for fresh air as he finished. He yelled with one last thrust and she arched her back paralyzed by the explosion of passion she felt radiate through her body.

Panting, Puck rolled to his back and closed his eyes. As his breathing returned to normal he peeked open an eye and smiled. Those big hazel eyes were staring right at him.

"You..." Quinn inched closer and kissed him softly, "were amazing." Laying her head on his sweaty chest, she nuzzled into his muscles and sighed. "I love you, Puck."

Running his fingertips up her thigh, he rested his hand on her hip and kissed her temple. "I love you, too."

Both of them were exhausted and closed their eyes hoping that maybe time would stand still.

Quinn listened to the steady beating of Puck's heart and the _thud-thump-thump, thud-thump-thump _brought a smile to her lips. What had just happened was more than words could explain. No adjective could properly describe the emotions she felt. Quinn had never experienced anything like it and the love she saw reflected in his eyes and pounding in her chest made her happy, more than happy.

Puck sighed heavily and hugged her. He was happy, too. He never wanted to let Quinn go. Puck knew that he would never stop loving her, because loving her made him a better man. Loving Quinn Fabray was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Smiling at the tender kisses she peppered on his chest, Puck silently prayed she would never stop loving him, because together, Puck and Quinn were amazing.

The room grew silent and they both stayed perfectly sill. That was until a certain familiar smell wafted into the bedroom. It was sweet smelling, but there was a bitter undertone and each of them realized what it was at the same time.

"THE CUPCAKES!" They both yelled in unison.

**PQPQ**

When Quinn opened the oven a cloud of gray smoke billowed into the air. Fanning it away, she reached into the oven and carefully removed the trays. To her surprise they weren't completely ruined. Most of them were brown, but a couple were black and cracked. Even though they had been in the oven for thirty-five minutes, they still looked edible...maybe.

Puck ran into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows. "Did they burn?"

Quinn turned and smiled. He was just wearing his boxers. She had thrown his shirt on and grabbed her underwear as she ran downstairs, but seeing him bare chested was nice, especially in the light. She looked back to the trays and sighed.

"I think it'll be alright. Once they're cool and we ice them, they should all be fine."

Puck casually stepped towards the counter and he smirked as he saw the over-done cupcakes. "So, what do we tell your Mom?"

All of the color drained from Quinn's face. She wasn't thinking about the cupcakes, she was thinking about sleeping with Puck. "Nothing. She doesn't need to know. We don't have to tell her anything."

Puck laughed and put his hands on her shoulders pulling her back into his chest. He kissed her neck and rested his cheek on her cheek. "I was kidding, babe."

A relieved sigh passed through her lips and she smiled. Quinn turned to face him and hooked her arms around his neck. She locked her fingers together and stared into his eyes.

"I was thinking," Quinn bit her lip and smirked, "that maybe we should bake more often."

"That could be arranged." He smiled and put his hands on her hips.

Quinn shook her head and kissed him softly. "We should go get dressed."

Puck's brow rose and he tilted his head. "Or, we could start all over." He looked at the cupcakes and smiled. "I wouldn't mind starting from scratch."

Quinn rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 11:00am and they had to be downtown in an hour and a half. As much as his offer tempted her, she knew they simply didn't have the time.

"As nice," Quinn teased him with a kiss, "as that sounds, we can't."

Puck pouted with a furrowed brow. "But..."

As he tried to come up with a reason, some sort of validating point, Quinn started walking out of the kitchen. She turned on her toe and grinned. "Let's get changed. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Puck nodded and watched her disappear. He sighed heavily but his smile never wavered. He didn't care if the Fall Festival was a total bust. He didn't care if it was boring, or dumb, or even a little ridiculous. Puck looked down to the cupcakes and shook his head with a grin. No, the cupcakes weren't pretty, and they certainly weren't perfect, but they had given him so much more than he had ever thought. As far as Puck was concerned, he had had one of the best days of his life.

Sighing with the grin still plastered across his face, Puck nodded to himself thinking they were definitely going to have to bake together more often.

* * *

**So...how'd I do?  
Not gonna lie, writing 'M' chapters is awkward at best but I think this one turned out pretty well.  
Are you glad I threw in the baking? I would love an episode in Season 2 with PQ baking. It might make up for the complete lack of PQ this season? Maybe. Probbaly not. HAHA.**

**Next chapters...  
Chapter 15- the Glee assignment. Cute PQ singing to each other...YAY  
Chapter 16- HALLOWEEN. As for right now it's just going to be the Quick family.  
Chapter 17- A football game (homecoming) for WMHS. Jealous Puck?**

**Please review!  
**


	15. The Assignment

**Thanks for all of your great feedback about Chapter 14, the M chapter! There will probably be another one down the road sometime ;) Sorry I haven't replied to the reviews...I haven't had time, but please know I am super appreciative of all your support. **

**This chapter is a little fluffy but who doesn't like fluff? Most of the Glee gang is in it! YAY. ENJOY!**

***Sorry for any errors in this chapter. I'll proofread later.  
**

**Chapter 15- The Assignment**

**Disclaimer- Nope, Glee doesn't belong to me. **

Puck pushed the stroller and smiled as he looked down the street. He and Quinn were taking a walk in the late afternoon, and it felt really nice outside. The sun was a soft pink as it dipped slowly behind the horizon and Puck and Quinn's tall shadows followed them closely. There were no unusual cold fronts or spurts of freezing air, just pleasant fall temperatures. October had always been one of his favorite months. Something about the crisp taste of the cool air, the colors of the leaves, football was in full swing, and Halloween was an extra bonus. So yeah...the tenth month of the year was definitely one of his favorites.

Quinn felt the same way. She loved October as well. Most of all though, she loved being with Puck and their daughter. Breathing in the sweet air, Quinn looked down to her left hand; it was swinging back and fourth in Puck's. After a moment of silence, Quinn looked into the stroller and smiled. Beth, who was four months old, was gnawing on a toy and she seemed to smile at her mother.

Quinn playfully scratched the baby's stomach and looked back up to Puck. When she did, Quinn could tell he was thinking about something.

"What's the face for?"

Puck laughed when he looked at her. "What?"

Quinn grinned. It was amazing the things she noticed about him. "You've got that wrinkle in between your eyes, above your nose." Self-conscious, Puck ran his hand over his face. "No." Quinn reached for his hand. "Don't cover it up." She bit her lip and smiled. "It's kind of cute."

He dropped his hand to his side and shook his head. _She_ was too damn cute for words.

"I was thinking about our solo projects this week."

Quinn smiled and a flutter of curiosity sparkled behind her eyes. "For Glee?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, Schue said it has to be a cover song, right?"

"Well, we have to cover...a cover. Sing something that has already been sung and then cover it." She laughed at her inability to give him a simple answer. "I mean...that sounds kinda of dumb but..."

He shook his head. "Nah." A smirk rose from the corner of Puck's mouth. "Maybe a little."

"Puck!" Quinn swatted at his arm. "You're not allowed to call me dumb."

"Whoa now, I didn't call _you_ dumb." He stopped walking and pointed at her. "That was you." He looked at her and shook his head. "And besides..." He smirked as he arched an eyebrow. "I'd call you smart...or beautiful." Quinn took a step closer to him. Her narrowed eyes widened happily listening to him speak. "Or sexy." He breathed in her scent when she reached for his chest. "Hot." Quinn raised her eyebrow so he kept going. "Amazing." He knew he had her and that's when he leaned down down for a kiss. When their lips parted, Puck rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "Perfect."

Quinn grinned as she wrapped her hands around his back and pulled herself closer to his chest. "You're gonna have to stop saying things like that."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Cause it's gonna get us in trouble." Quinn's eyes wandered to the stroller and she smiled.

With them partaking in some "extracurricular activities" recently, they could definitely find themselves in a whole lot of trouble if they weren't careful. And Puck being all sweet and adorable wasn't helping.

"No it won't." Puck kissed her again and laughed. "Trust me."

She laughed with a roll of her eyes and looked at her watch. It was close to 6:00pm and she knew they should head back because dinner would be ready soon. So, they turned around and headed back just as the sun vanished from the fall sky.

**PQPQ**

The next day everyone was in the library researching cover songs for their projects. Puck and Finn were sitting next to each other perusing the internet for their songs. Puck already knew what song he was going to do, but he just had to make sure there was an actual cover of it.

"We just have to cover a cover. Like make the second version our own?"

"Uh..." Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so."

"Hot damn." Puck smiled as he nodded his head. "This one is perfect."

Finn laughed and turned back to his computer. He was on Wikipedia, his favorite electronic resource, looking up Barbra Streisand songs. Finn wanted to sing of cover of one of her songs for Rachel.

"So, who are you going to cover...or who is the original by?" Finn questioned his friend as he ran his hand over his brow. Finn's eyes were beginning to hurt from staring at the screen for so long.

Quiet, so no one else could her, Puck whispered to his best friend. "Clapton"

Finn didn't understand at first."Oh." Finn nodded realizing his friend was talking about Eric Clapton. "Which one?"

Quickly minimizing his screen, Puck smirked at his friend and laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Finn sighed annoyingly. He wish he had found a song so easily. "I can't pick from this list, man. There are too many."

Puck looked back to Finn who shrugged and pushed away from his computer. "Look, just Google 100 best love songs. I'm sure Streisand has a song or two on that list."

Watching Finn turn back to his computer, Puck started playing Mario Cart Online.

Finn found a sight and he quickly started to search through the list. He scrolled down the names and shook his head. "She's not on here."

"What?" Puck paused his game and looked from his screen to Finn's and furrowed his brow. He glanced at the list and then saw one that might work. "Do...just do 'The Rose' then."

"By Bette Midler?" He didn't even know what that song was.

Puck nodded with a smile. "She's a Jew."

Immediately, Finn searched for covers and found one with male vocals. He printed the lyrics and patted Puck on the shoulder. Puck nodded and turned to resume his game, but before he did, he looked back towards Quinn and smiled. He hoped she was going to like his song.

Across the library, the girls were having a little trouble finding songs as well.

"Would 'Respect" be too obvious a choice for me?" Mercedes turned to Quinn and sighed.

"I didn't know that was a cover song?" The blond shook her head and glanced at her computer screen.

"Otis Redding recorded it first." Mercedes leaned back in her chair. "I just need to find a good song suitable for my pipes."

"Well..." Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Do 'I Will Always Love You.'"

Mercedes furrowed her brow. "The Whitney song?"

"Yeah."

"Who'd she cover?"

Quinn looked at her computer screen and smiled. "Dolly Parton. She wrote it too."

"Damn." Mercedes laughed. "That old country girl's got skill." They both laughed and Quinn looked back at her screen.

"So do that one." Quinn grinned and Mercedes nodded her head thinking it was the best one she had come across all day.

Mercedes printed the lyrics and as she got up she touched Quinn's arm. "Thanks girl."

"Sure." Quinn smiled at Mercedes and then looked at Brittany. The other blonde Cheerio was pushing the space bar a billion times in a row.

"What's wrong with your computer Brittany?"

Looking up and raising her shoulders, Brittany slid her mouth to the side. "I can't remember how to turn it on."

"Uhhh..." Quinn wasn't in the mood to give Brittany a little technological tutorial so she just turned away and ignored her spacey friend. Maybe Santana would help her?

Quinn still didn't have a song so she started to search the best songs on popular radio. She was sick of Katy Perry, there would be no rapping, and she didn't particularly feel like doing Taylor Swift. The US charts were uninteresting, but that was the thing with the internet, she didn't have to do a popular song from the US, her options were unlimited.

Typing on the search bar, Quinn narrowed her eyes as she looked through the UK charts. Some of the people she had never heard of, but it didn't mean the music was bad. So, after finally narrowing it down, Quinn picked a song she prayed was a cover or that it had been covered. The lyrics were amazing and the general tone of the song fit her life perfectly.

She navigated back to the Google search and typed, _Cheryl Cole "Parachute" cover. _Taking a breath she hit the enter button and closed her eyes. A couple results came up but one sparked her interests more than others. She clicked on the song, compared the lyrics and her face froze with a smile. It was the same song, it was a cover.

"Great." She quickly printed the song lyrics and sat back down. "This is going to be great."

**PQPQ**

Later that evening, Puck and Quinn were laying on her bed talking. Beth had just fallen asleep and Puck was getting ready to go home. It was one of those long good-byes though. They'd end their conversation but suddenly they'd start all over again just so they could spend more time together.

"So...you're not gonna tell me?" Puck leaned on his elbow and smiled. "Just the name of the song?"

Quinn shook her head, "You have to tell me first."

"No can do." Puck smirked with a sigh. "It's a secret."

"Well..." Quinn raised her eyebrows and laughed. "So is mine."

"Fine." Puck crossed his arms and looked away. "We won't know 'til Friday."

Quinn reached out and grabbed his shoulder to pull him close. "So...are you going to leave?"

Puck yawned and looked over to the clock on her bedside table. "I should." He smiled and crawled on top of her. "But I can think of a few reasons I should stay."

"Like what?" Quinn knew where this was going.

Puck leaned down and kissed her neck. Quinn's eyes rolled back and she gripped his side.

"Wanna make out for a while?" He started a trail of kisses up her jaw and then his lips crashed onto hers.

"Mmmm." Quinn was about to answer but he never gave her the chance.

As they kissed, their tongues fought for dominance and Puck's hand squeezed her side.

"Puck?" Getting a word in, Quinn smiled.

He kissed her smiling lips and then looked into her eyes. "Huh?"

"Please tell me what you're gonna sing." Quinn put her hand on his chest and bunched his t-shirt in her fist.

He shook his head with a devious smile. "I'm not that easy, Fabray." He kissed her quickly and got up from the bed. "Nice try though."

She furrowed her brow and pouted for a moment but then she cut her eyes to the side. "Good. I don't want to know anyway."

Puck rolled his eyes and smiled. "Liar." He walked around to her side of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning?" Puck leaned down to kiss her but stopped. She wasn't coming up to meet him. He caved. "You get one clue." An immediate smile spread across her face. Puck sighed trying to think how he wouldn't give it away. "Tonight was wonderful."

She looked up to him and scrunched her nose. Was that the clue? "Wait, I don't know. Gimme another."

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Nuh-uh."

"But..."

"I love you." Puck kissed her on the side of the mouth. "See you in the morning."

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "I love you too." She fell back into her pillows and sighed.

Puck was ridiculous, in that he's too good looking, too sweet, too good of a kisser, too good a father to exist kind of way. But he did and he was her boyfriend. He was the guy she got to cry to, laugh with, and love. Puck was everything she ever needed.

When she watched his truck pull out of her driveway from her bedroom window, she slowly changed into pajamas to get ready for bed. Quinn knew that what ever song he had prepared for Friday was going to be great. She knew it was going to be for her just like hers was for him.

**PQPQ**

By the time Friday rolled around everyone was curious as to the songs everybody was singing. Most people had kept pretty tight lipped about it. So, when Mr. Schue wrangled the group together for the performances everyone was excited to sing.

Clapping his hands together with a smile, Mr. Schue looked at all the kids. "Who wants to go first?"

Rachel's hand shot into the air first. She squirmed in her seat and the teacher laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You can go first, Rachel." He took a step towards the seats, but stopped himself. "Oh. When you get up there, say the song name, original artist, cover artists, and the reason you picked the song."

Mr. Schue took an empty seat on the first row and sighed. He knew what all of the kids were going to sing and he really liked their choices.

"When you're ready." Mr. Schue nodded and all eyes went to the small brunette centered in front of the group.

"The song I will be performing today is "Don't Dream It's Over," originally recorded by Crowded House. I'm doing the Sixpense None the Richer version." Rachel locked her fingers together and smiled. "I'm singing this song because it makes me think that no matter how bad things get, we'll always have that person who stands by us, takes care of us, and loves us." With a blush creeping up her cheeks, Rachel looked at her boyfriend. "For me, that person is Finn."

Signaling the band, Rachel took a deep breath and started to sing.

When she finished and the room echoed with claps and applause. Rachel curtsied and walked over to her seat.

Artie went next and sang the Uncle Cracker version of "Drift Away." After that, Santana sang India. Arie's rendition of Don Johnson's "Heart of the Matter." As she sang, Santana kept her eyes on Puck and it was clear she was singing to him.

When the dark-haired Cheerio finished, Puck shuffled to his feet and took a deep breath. He was next. Before he started, Puck walked over to the door and grabbed his guitar. He made sure it was tuned properly and then pulled a stool to the center of the floor.

"So, uh..." He licked his lips and sighed. "I'm singing "Wonderful Tonight," originally by Eric Clapton." His eyes wandered over to Quinn and he smiled. "A bunch of people have covered this song, but I'm doing Kenny Edmonds' version." He nervously ran his fingers along the frets and looked down. He wanted to say something sweet and romantic, but as he stood in front of the class all he could do was swallow the nerves he felt looming in the back of his throat. "I picked this song 'cause...I really like it."

Quinn was familiar with the song and she bit her lip as he started to play.

It was just him. The band wasn't playing behind him and that made the song that much more romantic. It was only him, singing to her.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make-up  
And brushes her long blonde hair_

Puck smiled as he sang.

_And then she asks me  
Do I look alright_

With a subtle nod, Puck locked his eyes with Quinn.

_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

At this point in the song, the entire room was swaying slowly from side to side. As Puck worked his way through the second verse, he got up from the stool and he started the bridge.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize _

Puck stepped as close to Quinn as he could and leaned down. Still singing, he whispered the last line of the bridge.

_How much I love you_

He quickly spun away from her with a smile as he played the guitar solo. Hammering on the stings, Puck felt his heart beating. It was slow and steady but he liked the way it made his feel. And Quinn, she was the only one who did it for him.

He sang the last verse and as he did he slowly stopped playing the guitar. The last couple of the lines were completely A cappella.

_And then I tell her  
As she turns out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

When the last sounds of his voice faded to silence, the group cheered and clapped. Artie whoo-hooed and whistled, and Mr. Schue nodded enthusiastically. But Puck, although he was appreciative of his fellow glee members, he only wanted to see what her reaction was. His eyes fell on Quinn and his heart started to burn.

He could tell she loved it. Her eyes reflected a glossy sheen and the way she was fidgeting with her bottom lip made him smile. Puck quickly returned his guitar to its case and walked back to his chair. He wanted to tell her a million things, say that she was the one he would always love, but he didn't. Puck didn't have to.

Sliding her hand to Puck's, Quinn locked her fingers with his and leaned into his broad shoulder. As Mercedes introduced her song, they sat silently together.

Once Mercedes' finished "I Will Always Love You," Tina sang her song. Mike and Finn went after them and because Brittany said she had forgotten her songs' lyrics, so that left Quinn and Kurt. Being the gentleman, he let her got first.

With a nervous shake of her head, Quinn smoothed her jacked against her chest and got up from her chair. She took a deep breath when she centered herself in front of the group.

"Alright guys, settle back down." Mr. Schue lowered in hands. "Let's give Quinn the floor."

That didn't make things easier.

Quinn smiled at Mr. Schue and then began to introduce her song. "Today I'm singing 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole. The cover and writer of the song is Ingrid Michaelson, so I'm doing that version." As her eyes roamed the chairs she stopped at Puck. "The reason I picked it was because I think everyone has that one person we feel safe with. One person, who no matter what situation, will always protect us." Before she could keep going, Mercedes cheered out.

"Get it girl!"

With a laugh, Quinn smiled and looked to the band. She didn't need to explain any further, he knew how she felt. She motioned to the band and the drummer began. Quinn snapped each time he hit the snare and then she started to sing.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I Don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall _

_I don't tell anybody that you turn the world around  
I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favorite sound  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall/they wanna see us fall down _

Quinn sang quickly but each word was clear and emotional.

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me you're gonna catch if I fall _

_Down, down, down_

She repeated the chorus and began to slowly sway from side to side.

As Puck watched, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was singing with an old, retro mic and he smirked each time she spun it on its stand.

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
You are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight  
Just hold on to me and I'll hold onto you  
It's you and me against the world it's you and me,_

_Love_

Quinn went into the chorus again and as she started the bridge, Quinn closed her eyes and sang with conviction. It was like she was trying tell everyone, convince everyone that what she and Puck have, it was real.

_I won't fall outta love  
I won't fall outta  
I won't fall outta love  
I won't fall outta_

_I won't fall outta love  
I fall into you_

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall _

_Down, down, down,_

_You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch me if I fall..._

_Down_

Once she finished, Quinn shyly looked to the floor, but the sounds of applause made her look up. Everyone was cheering and she happily walked back to her chair. Puck was smiling and she leaned into his side. His wrapped an arm around her and took a deep breath. Their songs had been perfect.

Kurt was last as he sang "Thank You for the Music," the ABBA song made popular by _Mamma Mia!. _It was fitting, in more ways than one.

Music was what had brought Puck and Quinn together. Well, he had loved her ever since the third grade, but Glee gave him the chance to be with the girl of his dreams. Music was the commonality that brought them together even if they were so different. Through song and sometimes dance, they got to spend their time with the one they loved. As Quinn rested her head against his broad shoulder, she smiled at the comfort she felt. Puck was smiling too. He was smiling because it was still crazy to think that they, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray, were actually a couple. But they were and had been for a couple months.

Kurt hit the end note and then the bell rang. The kids began to filter out of the choir room leaving Puck and Quinn alone. Mr. Schue had hurried off to meet his Spanish class but Puck and Quinn were in no hurry. Puck rose to his feet pulling Quinn up with him and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Did you like my song."

Quinn smiled. "It was _wonderful."_ She laughed at her own joke. "No, actually...it was perfect."

Puck's chest filled with warmness. "You know, yours was pretty good too."

"Just good, uh?"

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. "Great. It was great."

Quinn hugged him and didn't let go. She could smell his aftershave and it made her think of Beth. She always smelled like her father after he would hold her.

"Thank you, Puck."

By the way she had her arms wrapped around his back, Puck knew she was thanking him for more than just the song. He looked down to her and their eyes met. He smiled genuinely and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"I love you."

Inhaling with a weak smile, Quinn nodded. "I love you too."

They stood still in each other's arms until the sounds of footsteps and lockers lulled to a faint hum.

Quinn looked out the door, "I should get going." She took a deep breath and reached for her bag. "See you after class?"

He nodded, "I'll be here."

* * *

**What'd ya think?**  
**Did you like the song choices? If you haven't heard them before (originals or covers) check them out on YouTube.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. I'm probably a little bit rusty.**

**As for the next couple of chapters-**  
**Chapter 16- Halloween chapter. I have costume ideas, but I am totally up for suggestions.**  
**Chapter 17- Football game (jealous Puck)**  
**Chapter 18- Christmas themed**

**So is it me or have Puck and Quinn only had like a grand total of like ten words together this season? WTF, Ryan Murphy! We want to see some Quick stuff. Could you at least give us just a little bit of dialog? Do you all feel the same way? Ugh...it's maddening.**

**Like you all know, I really appreciate feedback. **

**Please review**!


	16. Head Colds and Halloween Candy

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated this. I got super busy over the break and then I had family health issues I had to deal with. Trust me, it was no fun. But, I'm back! YAY. So this is the Halloween themed chapter I have been promising you. To all of my reviewers, thanks for your endless support. It means so much. Really, I love you all. Anyway, like all of my chapters...it's fluffy. hope you enjoy it! **

***!*!* I posted a new Quick one shot. It's called "New Year's Resolution." If you're interested, check it out. It's set this season (2).  
**

**Chapter 16- Head Colds and Halloween Candy**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Glee. We all know that if I did then I'd have PQ at least talk to each other this season. Gah, let's pray the second half of the season gives us something.

* * *

**

Puck walked through the double doors of the Walgreens and headed strait for the pharmacy section. He didn't have a prescription he needed to fill, but he had a laundry list of over-the-counter medicines he needed to pick up. Quinn was sick with a nasty head cold and she needed some medicine, stat.

He had spoken to Judy on his way back from running some errands and scribbled down the brands and types of medicines he would need. It didn't really sound like it could be that hard. He was happy to help, but when Puck found the aisle labeled cold/flu, the towering shelves caught him by surprise. How many different drugs were there? Why were there so many? Did Quinn like a particular flavor of cough medicine?

He couldn't worry about that. Whatever he was going to get was just going to have to work.

"DayQuil." Puck looked up from the list and scanned the shelves. When he spotted the orange box, Puck grabbed one and shoved it under his arm. "Okay, uh..." He looked back down. "Vick's Vapor Rub." That one didn't take long to find. "Robitussin. Ugh." Puck shook his head as he grabbed the white box that contained the most foul tasting cough medicine ever invented. "This stuff is nasty." He shivered at the thought of having to swallow a cap full. "And now all I need is," Puck looked down to the list for the last time, "Theraflu."

This was where Puck found his greatest obstacle. There were so many flavors of tea mix and he had no idea which one Quinn would like best. Luckily, he narrowed the selection a bit because he was instructed to get the nighttime formula.

"So, it's either," Puck glanced at the three boxes he could choose from, "honey-lemon, citrus, or natural lemon." His brow furrowed and he sighed. He didn't think she'd want to drink something that might taste like warm orange juice. He wouldn't want that. "Not citrus. So that leaves the lemon ones." He let a concentrated sigh slip through his mouth and he picked one. He thought he had heard somewhere that honey was good for soar throats, so honey-lemon it was. Plus, he was pretty sure that Quinn's shampoo had honey in it so he guessed she'd like it too.

With his arm ful of medicines and remedies, Puck shuffled to a register and set all of his things down. The clerk, an older man with a thick gray beard and deep set wrinkles began to scan all of the products. Martin, that was the name on his tag, couldn't help but notice what the boy was buying.

"You don't look sick to me." The old man was making polite conversation.

Puck smiled as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket. "It's for my girlfriend. She's sick."

"Ah, that's too bad." A steady rhythm of beeps echoed from the scanner as the clerk slid the objects past the laser. "You know, I think this stuff works wonders." He lifted the small blue box of the vapor rub into the air. "And you know what the trick is?"

Puck glanced at the screen that showed the total and pulled two twenties from his wallet. "Huh?"

"Well, my wife used to lather it on the wall of the shower."

Puck handed Martin the cash and smiled. "The shower?"

"Yeah!" The man nodded as he took Puck's cash. "The menthol gets released from the hot steam and that way you don't wind up with a big pile of goop on your chest."

Holding his hand out, Puck took his change and the coins clinked together as they fell into his pocket. "Really?"

"Sure thing," Martin said with a grin. "Try it. Your girlfriend will be impressed." The clerk reached for the stuffed bad and handed it to Puck. "Hope she feels better soon."

With a quick nod, Puck smiled as he stepped away from the counter. "Me too."

When he got to his truck, Puck looked back towards the store and thought that he'd have to tell Quinn about that little trick. Maybe it would work, and maybe she would be impressed. As he headed out of the parking lot though, Puck couldn't worry about impressing Quinn. He needed to worry about her getting better.

**PQPQ**

Judy bounced Beth on her hip and she smiled when the sound of the front door opened and closed echoed down the hall. The older woman looked down to the small child and grinned. "Guess who's here?"

Puck walked in with several bags and put them all on the kitchen counter top. Once his hands were free and untangled from the various bags he had brought in, Puck extended his arms towards Judy and the baby leaned towards her father.

"Hey you." Puck held Beth close to his chest and rested his cheek against her head for a second. "Was she good?"

"Just fine." Judy smiled as she patted the four month old on her back.

"And she's not sick yet, right?" Puck lifted Beth to his eye level. He was checking for anything that may have been a sign she could be coming down with something.

They had kept her away from Quinn for the most part. Especially since Quinn was running a fever, they tried to keep the pair of them on the opposite sides of the house. Neither Puck nor Judy wanted a sick baby on their hands. Quinn was enough to handle.

"I don't think so. She seems fine." Judy shook her head and started to get the milk and eggs Puck had picked up.

"So no runny nose? She hasn't been fussy?" Puck bounced the baby and he moved her to his hip. "Nothing?"

Judy sighed, "I think she's fine."

Puck smiled as he walked over to the bags. "Good." Puck laughed as he locked eyes with Beth. "'Cause I got you something, and if you get sick, we can't go trick-or-treating."

Halloween was two days away and Puck didn't want Beth to miss her first time celebrating the day of the dead. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays and he thought that maybe Beth would inherit his love of the spooky celebration.

Hopefully Quinn would be better by then. She didn't want to miss her little girl's first time dressing up, but they had already talked about the alternative if she was unable to stroll around the neighborhood. Quinn would have to stay home in bed while Puck took Beth around the block. As much as Puck wanted them to do it as a family, he knew there was no way Quinn needed to go walk around the neighborhood in the cold, dark night. So, as instructed, Puck had gone to the Halloween superstore and picked up a couple costumes. Quinn had planned on going earlier in the week, but she got sidetracked by her sickness.

"Look what I got you." Puck pulled a yellow and black costume from one of the bags and held it up so Beth could see.

"How cute," Judy smiled. "She's going to look adorable."

Puck nodded enthusiastically. "I know. It was Quinn's idea, and I think it's perfect." He turned his attention from Quinn's mother down to his daughter. "What do you think, Beth? Do you like the bumble bee costume?"

Beth couldn't say anything but she kicked her feet in response, and both Puck and Judy laughed.

"What others did you get?"

Puck smiled as he pulled more items from the bag with orange pumpkins. "I uh...got this for you, like you asked." He pulled out a large witch hat and a set of face makeup. "You didn't need the dress did you?"

Judy shook her head. "No, I've still got mine from last year." She grabbed what was hers and thanked Puck. "How much do I owe you?" The older woman reached for her purse on the counter.

"No, it's alright."

"Puck?" Judy raised an eyebrow. Just by the look of everything she knew he could have spent close to one hundred dollars. He had gotten medicine, Halloween costumes, went to the grocery store, and got a bunch of candy. All of that stuff, it really adds up. "Really, how much? I'm happy to write you a check."

Puck stood up a little taller and shook his head. "No, honestly. I got it. Don't worry about it."

Judy looked at him for a second longer and sighed. "Well, thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Puck nodded and he couldn't help but flash a prideful smile. It was nice being able to get all of that stuff. He reached back into the Halloween bag and laughed. "Look what I got for Quinn."

Judy returned her checkbook to her purse and looked up with a smirk. "What is it?" As the woman looked at the costume, she slowly realized what it was. "It's, uh...it's a super hero costume.

Puck laughed. "It's Super Girl." He held out the outfit and then glanced at the bag. "It comes with some really cool red boots, too." He shook his head. "They didn't have many more thing in her size, so I just picked this one out." Puck handed Beth to her grandmother and sighed. "I'm going to go show her. See if she likes it. I'll be back down in a minute."

Judy happily took her granddaughter and watched the boy leave the room.

As Puck climbed the stairs to the second floor, he laughed at himself for getting Quinn a costume. She hadn't said she wanted anything, but he was optimistic that she'd be able to go trick-or-treating with them. And if that was true, she was going to need a costume.

Before he went to her room, Puck took a fake sunflower from the arrangement in the hall and spun the flower in his hand. He should have gotten her flowers while he was out running all of those errands, but he didn't have the time. So, with her costume in one hand and the flower in the other, Puck pushed open the door to Quinn's room.

Squinting through the darkness, Puck made his way to her bedside and carefully turned on a light. Quinn was sleeping soundly and Puck smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her, so, as quietly as he could, Puck laid the flower on her bedside table and put the costume at the foot of her bed.

Even though he had basically been silent, Quinn began to stir. Without even peeking an eye open, Quinn mumbled a choppy sentence.

"You..shouldn't be..." She buried her head into the pillows. "...in here."

Puck grinned and shook his head. How did she know it was him? He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed as he watched her roll to her back. She blinked her eyes opened and smiled as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

Puck reached for her face and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. He placed his hand on her forehead and sighed. "You still feel a little warm."

Quinn leaned her head into his hand and smiled. "I'm gonna get you sick if you stay much longer."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

Quinn furrowed her brow and pulled her crisp sheet to her mouth creating a barrier for her germs. "Puck, come on. Really, don't let me get you sick."

Puck rolled his eyes and looked away. He had a crazy good immune system so he wasn't bothered by her. "So I got Beth's costume. The bee one." Puck smiled as he looked back to Quinn. "I think she likes it."

Still with the sheet covering her nose down, Quinn replied. "Really? That's good."

"I got you one too."

Quinn laughed. "A bee costume?"

"What?" Puck furrowed his brow and looked towards the foot of the bed. "I got you a costume of your own."

Quinn's eyes followed his and she looked confused. "You didn't have to get me anything. I might not feel better..."

"I know, but I figured it wouldn't hurt." He reached for the costume and grinned. "It's not the one I really wanted," Puck cut his eyes with a smirk, "but you're gonna look really hot." He lifted the red, blue, and yellow ensemble into the air for her to see.

Quinn's brow rose. "Wonder Woman?"

Puck laughed. "No. It's Super Girl. See the 'S?'"

Quinn looked at the outfit and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Puck put the costume back on the bed and laughed. "I really wanted to find you a Princess Peach one. 'Cause then we coulda been like a couple."

Quinn shook her head. She never thought of Puck as the matchy-matchy type, but when it came to anything and everything Mario, she usually underestimated him. "Well, I like the super hero one."

"You do?" Puck wasn't sure if she'd like it so her approval made him smile.

She nodded. "Yeah." They shared a moment together that would usually result in a kiss, but because she was sick, Quinn changed the subject. "Did you get my makeup work?" She was worried about missing school.

Puck laughed. Even when she was sick, Quinn still had priorities. "Yep. It's in my backpack."

"Thank you." Quinn slid the sheet down and smiled at him. "And Beth? How's she doing?"

Puck sighed and put his hands in his lap. "Good. I think she's missing you, though."

Quinn's eyes immediately started to glaze over. "I miss her too." She cleared her throat and tried to hide the sadness behind her eyes. "It's hard not being with her."

Puck smiled softly. "Hey, you'll get better soon. And besides," He laughed as he got off the bed. "I practically got every medicine possible for you. I bet you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Quinn leaned back into her pillows. "You think so?"

Puck nodded. "I do." He grabbed the Super Girl costume and hung it up on the back of her closet door. "Tonight, I gotta show you this trick in the shower." Before he could continue, she laughed and raised her brow. Puck wasn't sure what she was laughing about but then he got it. "No. Get your mind outta the gutter, Fabray. It's a little trick to help you breathe better with the vapor rub. That's all."

"Oo-h."She nodded but her smile was still mischievous. "Sure."

Puck tuned on his heel and smirked. "You're sick, remember?"

She laughed and rolled to her side covering her red cheeks so he couldn't see. "I know."

He shook his head with a smile. "I'm gonna go downstairs, okay? Call us if you need anything."

Quinn stifled a cough with her elbow and nodded. "Hey Puck?"

He glanced over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. "Huh?"

"You still love me? Even with my runny nose and congested chest?"

Puck laughed. When she put it that way... He hesitated but then he walked over to her side. "I'd love you if your skin turned green. I'll love you no matter how sick you get." He grabbed the box of Kleenex and playfully tossed it on the bed. "That is, if you'd still love me."

Quinn blew her nose and scrunched up the tissue. She had to laugh at herself. She probably looked like death. How he found her still attractive and lovable was beyond her. But it made it easy for her to love him even more. "Of course I would."

With that smile of his that falls somewhere between a grin and smirk, Puck nodded. "Good." Even though he knew she'd protest, he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her temple. "Get some rest, okay."

Quinn's skin felt like fire where his lips had been. Part of that was probably due to her fever, but Puck had that way about him. He had that spontaneous way of making her stomach flip and her heart skip beats. He had really stepped up the last few days when he needed to.

When she heard the door close, Quinn pulled her covers up over her body and smiled. She smiled because she knew she was lucky to have him. So as she drifted off to sleep, Quinn thought about the traditional wedding vows of 'in sickness and in heath.' They weren't married, no, not yet, but she had a feeling that he'd always be there no matter what. As Quinn's mind swayed from her dream state to reality, she imagined them and their life together. Finally falling asleep, Quinn's last thought was about returning the favor one day. One day, when Puck would get sick and need tending, she'd be the one to do it for him. Because that's what you do for the one's you love, you take care of them.

**PQPQ**

It was Halloween day and Quinn was finally out of bed and walking around. She was fever free, but she still felt a little weak. The trip from her bedroom to the kitchen was almost too much. But what made the trek so nice was seeing the look on her baby girl's face when Judy brought her in.

"Hey Beth." Quinn's lips spread into a wide smile.

Judy gave Quinn the baby and leaned against the counter. "Look at how happy she is."

Quinn stroked Beth's fine baby hair and hugged her tightly. "I'm happy to see you too." Quinn laughed as Beth grabbed at her mother's nose. "Ah ha. Ow." It was a little sore from having to blow it so many times, but Quinn didn't mind it. "Beth, that kinda hurts." She gently pulled Beth's small hand away from her face. She hugged her daughter once more and rested her chin on Beth's head. "I forgot how nice it is to just hold her." Quinn looked from her mom down to the baby. "Mommy doesn't like getting sick."

Judy opened a cabinet and pulled out a box with a red cross drawn on it. "Have you taken any medicine today?"

"Just the Robitussin." Quinn glanced at the clock on the oven. "But that was a couple hours ago."

"Well, here." Judy popped two orange capsules of DayQuil out and handed them to Quinn. "I'll get you some water."

Beth's hand immediately went for the strange and bright colored little pills, but Quinn kept them away. "No, baby. These are for me."

"Here." Judy slid Quinn the water and the young blond took her medicine. The older woman returned to medicine to the cabinet and crossed her arms. "So, what do you think about tonight? You going to be able to go out?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. We'll have to see how I feel."

Judy nodded. "Don't overwhelm yourself, sweetheart."

Taking a deep breath, Quinn nodded. "I know. I'll try not to."

A couple hours later, Quinn was wishing she had listened to her mother a little more. She hadn't done much, just helped put up some more decorations for the masses of children that would be visiting the house later that night, but at 5PM, Quinn was worn out. She was up in Beth's room getting her daughter dressed when the wave of exhaustion hit her.

"Please cooperate, Beth." Quinn was having a hard time getting Beth to be still enough to put the bee costume on.

With a little more wrestling around, Quinn finally got the outfit on. She put on the little black hat with two small antennas on Beth's head and sighed heavily.

"There." Quinn smiled as she looked at Beth in her full costume.

It was a black and yellow stripped onesie, black tights, little black shoes and the hat pulled it together nicely. Beth seemed to like it once she had it on.

"Now all we have to do is wait for your dad to get here." Quinn picked up Beth from the twin bed in her room and headed for the stairs.

It wasn't long before Puck got there, but he wasn't alone. He had his little sister with him.

Puck knocked on the front door and opened it slowly. "Hello? Anyone here?" He knew someone was, he saw the cars in the driveway.

"We're in here." Puck nodded and playfully shoved his sister. "Come on, they're in the living room."

When the two Puckermans walked into the room, both Judy's and Quinn's jaw dropped. It was one of those Kodak moments that needed to be frozen in time.

Judy got up from her chair and grabbed for her camera. "Don't you two look cute."

Puck laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Our mom said the same thing before she went to work."

Quinn had Beth in her lap and she was smiling. She locked eyes with Puck and they stared at each other. It was as if they had a silent conversation with that simple glance. _You look like an idiot. I know. But it's kinda cute._

It was cute. Very cute, actually. There was no surprise what Puck was dressed up as. He had on blue overalls, a red shirt, a red hat with an M sat on top of his head, and the thick black mustache completed it. He was Mario from his favorite video games. But what made everything so cute was that Puck's little sister was dressed the same but in green. She had a fake mustache and her hat had an L. She was Luigi. On top of that, what made it even cuter was that Mario was supposed to be the short one, but they managed to make their height difference work.

"Smile." Judy captured the two of them and grinned. "Who's idea was this?"

Puck's little sister laughed. "His. He always dresses up like Mario. And mom always had me be one of his side kicks. For years I was Yoshi." Ms. Fabray didn't follow the video game so she didn't know who or what that was. "It's the dinosaur."

"Oh." Judy nodded and returned her camera to the shelf where she had gotten it. "You two are just too cute."

Both of the Puckermans laughed and had a seat on the couch. Everyone talked for a while, telling stories about their favorite Halloweens and what houses they thought had the best decorations. Just before 6PM, Judy had everyone eat a little homemade chili before the trick-or-treating began. Puck and Quinn were sitting next to each other as they finished up their meal.

"Are you mad I'm not going to go out with you?"

Puck swallowed his bite and shook his head. "Mad? No." He laughed and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm not mad at all. If you don't feel up for it then I don't want you to come. Don't feel like you have to come."

Quinn sighed as she used her spoon to stir around the chili in her bowl. "You think Beth will be upset? That I missed it?"

Puck smirked. "Do you remember your first Halloween?"

Quinn understood what he was trying to say. "No. I won't be there though. I'll still miss it."

"Miss what? You've see her outfit, and it's not like she can do much."

Quinn sighed and nodded her head. "I know, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Puck leaned in closer and whispered. "Really...the only thing I'm _mad _about is not being able to see you in that sexy outfit."

"Puck." Quinn swatted at his shoulder. "I'm being serious."

"Well?" Puck laughed as he got up. "Me too."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to smack, really smack that boy.

**PQPQ**

Later that night, while all three Puckermans roamed the streets of the Fabray's neighborhood, Quinn took a shower. When she stepped out, a thick foggy cloud had settled in her bathroom. Quinn inhaled deeply and smiled. There was something to putting that vapor rub on the wall of the shower. It made her lungs feel like there was no limit to the amount of air they could hold. Quinn smeared her hands across the foggy glass and shook her head. She was going to have to thank Puck for that little trick later.

The shower was something she really needed. It didn't matter if she was sick or not, soaking under the hot water always had a way of making her feel better. With her towel wrapped tightly around her, Quinn stepped out of the bathroom and shuddered at the cold. She was about to put some pajamas on, but the red, yellow, and blue costume caught her eye. It was Halloween, so why not?

Once she was dressed, Quinn walked down stairs and joined her mother at the front door.

"You look nice." Judy looked over to her daughter and nodded. "It's flattering."

Quinn laughed. Was her mom being sarcastic or serious? "The boots are a little tight, but..." She kicked a foot but smiled. "I figured if he went to the trouble of getting it for me, the least I could do was wear it."

Ms. Fabray nodded with skeptical eyes. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I don't have a fever and I can breath through my nose again."

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's good."

The women continued to pass out candy and hold small talk with each other until a certain famous duo with a stroller holding a sleeping bee approached the front stoop. Puck was chewing on Tootsie Roll when he walked over to Quinn.

"Where's my girlfriend and what have you done with her?" He looked from Quinn's toes to her blond hair.

Quinn's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Did he not realize her mother and his little sister were right there? "Puck, shh."

"What?" He shook his head and looked over his shoulder. Neither Judy nor his little sister were paying attention. But, he knew what she was getting at so he looked over to the stroller. "She had a big time. Fell asleep after the fourth house."

Quinn covered her mouth. "Aw. Really?"

Puck laughed. "Doubt she'll be remembering this one."

A relieved smile flashed across Quinn's face. "Well, there's always next year."

Puck swallowed the candy and agreed. "Yep. There's always next year."

"Hey Puck?" His little sister called out his name and he turned to look at her. "Can I go over to the Weaver's house? It's just down the street. That's were Isabel lives."

Puck didn't know who Isabel was but he assumed it was a friend of hers from school. "Uh," He looked at his phone and nodded. "Yeah, but be back at eight."

"Ugh, eight?"

Puck grinned. "It's a school night, Luigi." She still didn't look any happier. "How about seven thirty? That works too."

Puck's little sister shook her head and started walking away. "I'll be back at eight."

Quinn took a step closer to Puck and watched him watch his sister until she was out of sight. "She adores you, you know?" Quinn leaned into his shoulder and looked up to him.

"Yeah, well." Puck smiled at Quinn. "I kinda like her sometimes too."

"Beth's gonna be like that." Quinn sighed and looked at their daughter. She was in love with the fact that he was so good with her. "She's gonna have you wrapped right around her finger."

Puck tilted his head to the side to object, but with one look he knew she was right. Beth had had him wrapped up since the day she was born. He walked to the stroller and carefully lifted the sleeping baby. Puck placed her on his shoulder and told Judy they were going to go put her to bed.

The pair walked up the stairs, changed Beth into some normal clothes, and placed her in her crib. Luckily she stayed asleep the whole time, so as they shut the door to Beth's room, Puck and Quinn started to talk in their normal voice.

Quinn leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was feeling fine, but she was tired. Puck walked to her side and stole the breath right out of her mouth with a kiss. It was long, and passionate. They hadn't been able to really kiss since she had gotten sick, so it was welcomed.

Pulling away from his mouth, Quinn laughed as she touched her lip. "Uh, your mustache. It tickles."

Puck smiled as he ran a hand over it. "You don't like it?"

Quinn scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No, not really."

"Well." He raised his eyebrows and slowly removed the fake mustache. He kissed her again and when they broke apart his smiled. "Better?"

She kissed him again quickly. "Much."

Puck nodded and then took a deep breath. "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that thing?"

Quinn raised a brow and smirked. "Maybe."

"You are."

Quinn cut her eyes and looked away from him. She could tell he was checking her out. The short skirt, tight shirt, and the flowing red cape about knocked him off his feet.

"Hey Quinn?" Puck touched her chin to get her attention.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Uh."

"Happy Halloween." He kissed her softly and their lips lingered close.

"Happy Halloween, Puck."

* * *

**Yay for a Quick Halloween. **  
**What did you think? Love it Hate it?**

***Side note- I have no idea what Puck's mom or sister's names are. So, until that is addressed in the show, they'll just have generic names like Ms. Puckerman or Puck's little sister. I don't want to give them my own names because I feel like the show will end up giving them names and I don't want to deal with changing them. :)**

**Next chapter will be either:**

**1) A Puck Quinn date w/out Beth**  
**2) A football game. Judy and Beth will be in the stands.**

**I'm going to do both of them, but which one do you want to see first? Vote in a review to let me know.**

**Don't forget to check out my latest one shot.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading! Review please. **


	17. Kissing on the Fifty Yard Line

**Hello my lovely Puck and Quinn fans. I have missed writing this story. College, once again, hijacked my life and I was unable to do anything in my free time. Who am I kidding. I didn't have any free time. I hope you all can understand my frustration. I hate not updating as mush as all of you. So, many thanks go out to all of my readers with patience. A special THANKS goes out to my reviewers. Y'all keep me going. I appreciate all of your support and encouragement.**

**Check for updates on my profile.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

***If you are not familiar with American football, this chapter maybe a little confusing. Hopefully you'll be able to understand what's happening, though.**

**Chapter 17- Kissing on the Fifty Yard Line**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own anything. You all know what I'd change if if did ;)  
**

**

* * *

**Puck never felt nervous before football games, not really at least. He was the star receiver and he'd racked up nearly 1000 yards worth of receptions this season. He was going to break the record set by Dusty Conrad from the late eighties. It was cool with Puck, he'd get his name etched into the plaque in the trophy case outside the front office. William McKinley was going to have another star athlete in their hands, and it wasn't from the hockey team this time.

"Huddle up, men." Coast Beiste walked into the center of the locker room, and a herd of red jerseys gathered around the coach as the woman preached to the players.

Puck tightened the lace on his left cleat and walked over to the team.

Beiste was encouraging her team as best as she could. "You all know we've already clenched the division title, but that doesn't mean I want you all to start to playing like a bunch of little girls. We need to stay strong, and take this one to the house." Beiste tossed Finn the football signaling he'd be starting. "Findlay is going to crawl back home wishing they'd never stepped foot in Lima. Do I hear a _hoo rah_?"

The small locker room exploded as the boys cheered.

"Let's show those Trojans just how badass the Titans can be." She extended her arms and all the players added theirs to the pile. "On three." The coach looked around and then glanced to the mound of hands. "One, two, three." Beiste yelled out and raised her hand in the air.

"TITANS" All of the players hurled the name into the air in deep, loud voices as they broke away from the coach.

Puck walked back to the bench and grabbed his helmet. He had just finished putting it on and tightening the chinstrap when he felt the knock on his shoulder pad.

"Hey, man." Finn smiled at Puck. "You ready?"

The boys started to walk in line towards the field exit.

Puck shrugged and rolled his shoulders trying to loosen up his muscles. "Yeah, I guess."

Finn started to hop up and down trying to loosen up his own muscles. "Just remember," he said as he jumped from leg to leg. "It's just throw and catch."

With one final jiggle of his arms, Puck smacked his helmet and nodded. "I know."

The team walked to the field and stood behind a hand painted banner they were supposed to bust through. Finn had moved towards the front of the line but Puck stayed near the back. He was waiting for the music to begin, the song that the team ran out to each game, so he dug his foot into the ground ready to sprint onto the turf.

"Hey, Puckerman." The voice was quiet but commanding of attention.

The football player turned around and a smile immediately spread across his face. A Cheerio, dressed in a tight, red uniform that hugged her curves, crossed her arms with a smirk. Quinn shook her head as she stepped closer to Puck with a devious smile.

Looking over his shoulder, Puck took off his helmet. "You're not supposed to be back here."

Quinn laughed. "Since when did rules stop you, Puck?"

He couldn't help but grin a little. "Won't Sue get mad? Aren't you supposed to be on the field with the rest of the Cheerios?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "I just wanted to tell you that I talked to my mom. She and Beth are here."

Puck looked towards the stands and squinted his eyes. "Where?"

"Just under the concession stand."

He nodded when he saw the figures he was sure were his daughter and Ms Fabray. "Guess I should make her proud, huh?"

Quinn put her hands on his sides that weren't covered in pads. "I don't think she came to watch her dad warm up the bench."

"Psh," Puck laughed. "I'm not a bench warmer."

Quinn lifted to her tiptoes and nodded. "I know, but make her proud. Make me proud."

With the space between their lips closing fast, Puck kissed her quickly and smiled. "I will." He raised a brow and smirked sarcastically with a shake of his head, "I always do." He fastened his helmet back on his head and stared into her eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds." Coach Beiste walked over to the young couple. "None of that tonsil hockey on my field. This is football."

Quinn's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she hurried away from Puck. Before she was out of earshot though, she turned back and winked at her boyfriend. "Good luck."

Beiste rolled her eyes. "Don't let her distract you. I know this game isn't important to the team, but you've got a record to break."

She gave him a shove in the chest that made Puck about lose his balance. It sounds a little harsh, but that's the way Shannon Beiste shows affection. She was an intimidating woman, but she did care about her players. Puck regained his footing and turned back to see if Quinn was still there.

She wasn't.

He sighed heavily and went through his mental pep talk just as the music blared from the loud speakers. His breathing quickened and the blood rushed to all ends of his body. The players were hollering and hooting and then their cue from the song came on. They busted through the banner like animals and stormed the field. As Puck ran along side his teammates, he caught a glimpse of Quinn and he nodded his head. Game on.

**PQPQ**

When the whistle blew, the Cheerios fell out of position from their poised routines and hurried to the edge of the stands. During each timeout they performed a dance or acrobatic number. The Cheerios wowed the fans with their fancy lifts and complicated tumbling routines, but they weren't the only source of entertainment at the game. The football game was exciting, if you were a McKinley fan.

It was late in the second quarter and William McKinley was putting Findlay to shame. The score was 21 to 3, Titans. The Trojans, however, were barging down the field, trying to put at least a few more points on the board.

The announcer spoke with rampant speed. "And that's another first down. The Trojans enter Titan territory with that run by number 8, Neal Stillwater. It's first and ten on the twenty five yard line."

Quinn ruffled her pom poms in her hands and glanced down field. She actually liked watching.

Quinn hadn't always been a fan of football, though. She watched simply because she had to be there because of Cheerios, but Puck had made it fun. He'd go over to her house after a long practice and rattle off the plays and Quinn would just listen. She never understood the rules really until he explained them to her. Once, he used Beth as the football and jogged around Quinn's living room only to carefully set the baby on the couch before screaming out fumble. The example was a little abstract, but Quinn got the gist. He'd done a lot of those little demonstrations hoping she would understand the rules. He came up with ones for holding, off sides, false start, and several other flag worthy mistakes. It was a win-win. Puck got to enlighten his girlfriend and teach his daughter about his favorite sport all at once.

So, when the crowd rose to their feet and the announcer said "loose ball on the field," Quinn knew what had happened. Someone from the opposing team had dropped the ball. There was a fumble.

"TITANS RECOVER. TITANS RECOVER." The speakers echoed with the news and the stadium erupted into cheers. "They'll have the ball at their own twenty yard line. With only a ten seconds remaining before the half. There's time for one final play."

The defense ran off the field celebrating their turnover and the offense hustled on. Quinn saw Puck in the huddle and smiled. She had to look away because her cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. Number 20 sure had a tight, nice butt.

The team clapped and they all approached the line, and the loud speakers relayed the information about the lineup. "Puckerman and Jones are on the far side and Levy is on the near. Hudson has three receivers ready."

Normally, teams would spike the ball or let time expire and let the half start, but Beiste believed that football was a sixty minute game. She didn't dilly dally. And ten seconds, that was plenty of time to get a play off.

Quinn looked back to the field and watched intently. Finn was lined up under center and he yelled out a couple words and then the ball went into his hands.

Everything was fast. Blurs of red and white and yellow and blue sped down the field. Quinn lost sight of Puck as he sprinted towards the end zone in a mob of other receivers and defenders. She quickly looked back to the line of scrimmage to see where Finn was, to see where the ball was. He still had it. But not for long.

Raring back with all of his might, Finn threw the ball as far as he could to his down field receivers.

Spiraling towards the group of players at the corner of the end zone, it was a free for all. The pigskin ball sailed through the air, over the safety and smacked into a helmet of...someone. It flipped and circled in air as the players tried to recover it. Two hands secured the ball, but that player was quickly covered by a mountain of tackles.

The refs ran over to the pile and started to pull one player off at a time.

"There may have been a reception, folks. Looks like there's a Titan at the bottom. And it's..."

Quinn saw it before the announcer even said his name.

Puck was laid out on his back with the ball tucked tightly under his arm. Both of the refs nodded at each other and simultaneously raised their arms.

"TOUCHDOWN, TITANS," the announcer screamed. "It's a sixty yard completion to Puckerman." There was silence but the ruffling of paper could be heard over the speakers. "He's done it. Noah Puckerman is now William McKinley's all-time receiving leader for a single season. He's got..."

The man's voice faded out as Quinn watched Puck get up and celebrate.

A giant offensive lineman lifted number 20 into the air and rattled him around. Finn hustled over to the team and gave Puck a giant bear hug. Puck patted Finn on the helmet and tossed the referee the ball. In pure Puck form, he did a little dance and ended it with a thrust to his crotch.

Quinn bit her lip and looked away. He was such an ass sometimes, but a cute ass. Shaking her head and turning towards the crowd, Quinn smiled. Ms Fabray was waving a shaker in one hand and had Beth in the other arm. Everyone was celebrating. Quinn sighed a happy sigh and started listening to the loud speaker again.

"That concludes the second quarter. Stay tuned for the half time show performed by McKinley's Cheerios."

The visiting team headed off towards the locker rooms, but the Titans were still celebrating on the field. Finally, after Beiste had to rally around and get her team in order, the boys eventually headed back towards the locker rooms as well. Before he went in, Puck pulled off his helmet and searched the sideline for Quinn. When their eyes made contact, Puck smiled and lifted his arm and pointed. After freezing for a moment he smiled and jogged to catch up with the team.

Quinn felt as if she was on fire. Literally. They had been thirty yards away and he was still able to do that to her. They didn't even exchange words, just looks. But that look, and him pointing, her heart felt like it might fly out of her chest. She knew that everything he did, he did it for her. He did it for Beth. He did it for them.

**PQPQ**

"Hey!" Quinn set her cup of Gatorade down and walked over to her mom and daughter.

"You were great out there." Judy nodded and then smiled at her granddaughter. "What'd you think, Beth? Was Mommy good?"

The Cheerios had done a dance to Flo Rida's "Who Dat Girl" and it had been a very good performance. Not perfect for Sue, however. Apparently some of the fireworks had gone off a couple second late and Sue was not happy about it. She had stormed off towards the pyrotechnic guys and probably ripped into them. Quinn saw the _I'mgoingtokillsomeone_ look on Sue's face after they performed and the irate woman went after the imbecile who had been in charge of the tiny explosions. Knowing that Sue wasn't anywhere near, Quinn took a breath of relief and grabbed Beth from Judy's arms.

Quinn hugged the baby close to her chest and sighed. "Hey, baby." Quinn made a smiley face and laughed. "You like watching football? You do, don't you." Quinn looked out across the green grass and raised her brow.

The baby cooed and smiled but didn't do much else. She was adorable on so many levels without words...kind of like her parents.

Judy laughed, "I think she does."

Quinn smirked with a nod. "Daddy's gonna love that." Quinn bounced Beth. "You can play sports or cheer, or do whatever." The young mother blew a raspberry on the baby's cheek and the small child smiled.

Boos started to echo from the stands as the the Findlay Trojans returned to the field, but it was quickly deafened by the excited applause for the Titans who ran back on the field a second later. Both Quinn and Ms Fabray looked towards the locker rooms. A mass of red jerseys ran onto the field.

"Look," Quinn pointed to the boy with the mohowk and waved. "It's Daddy." Quinn gently put her hand on Beth's arm and started waving. "Say, hey." The mother and daughter duo stood on the track and playfully waved at Puck.

Puck hadn't immediately waved back because he had to warm back up with the team. But, when he had a moment to himself, Puck waved to them as he stretched on the grass.

Quinn bounced Beth in her arms and waved again with her daughter's hand in hers. "Hey."

"What's this?" Sue's voice made all of the hairs on Quinn's arms stand strait up. Sue looked at the baby and her lip quivered. "It must be the tiny human you squeezed out of your lady parts." Coach Sylvester walked up to Quinn and leaned towards Beth. "Looks like a hairless puppy."

Quinn's brow furrowed. Was that a compliment? Hopefully, but probably not.

Sue's nostrils flared as she inspected the child further. "I've never understood the fascination with procreation," Sue said distastefully. "I intend on cloning myself, capture the perfection that is," Sue looked at herself and smirked, "Sue Sylvester."

Quinn tightened her grip on Beth. "Is that legal?"

Sue shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares!" Coach Sylvester laughed maniacally. "I don't pay my taxes. Is that legal?" Sue didn't wait for a response and flicked her wrist. "Separate from your offspring. No babies allowed down here." She started to walk away without another word.

"Oh." Quinn was flustered from the conversation but handed the baby to Ms Fabray. "I'll call you after the game, okay."

Judy took her granddaughter and nodded. "We're going to go strait home. Just let me know what your plans are and when you'll get home."

Quinn smiled. "I will." Judy began to head back to the stands. "I'm glad you came. And, thanks for bringing Beth."

Ms Fabray gave an appreciative nod and disappeared into the crowd. Quinn smiled with a sigh and glanced over to the rest of the Cheerios. Most of them had gathered around Sue and she reluctantly headed their way. As much as Quinn loved being back on the Cheerios, Sue was a never ending supply of nasty. At least the Beth-Sue introduction was over. It hadn't been horrible, but definitely awkward.

Quinn picked up her pom poms and stepped into position. Raising her arms and shaking her hips, Quinn went through the motions of the cheers mindlessly. Her thoughts were only on two people. Puck and Beth. Thirty more minutes of football and she'd be able to see one of them. Thirty more minutes and hopefully Quinn would be able to celebrate with him on another victory.

**PQPQ**

As the seconds sped towards zero, the Trojans ran their last play without yielding any results. The scoreboard was heavily weighted for McKinley. 42-10 was the final score. The coaches trotted out to center field and exchanged polite handshakes while the teams showed sportsmanship. All of the players smacked helmets or shoulders as a sign of respect.

The stands were slowly beginning to filter out and the Cheerios disbanded with the go-ahead from Sue.

Able to go wherever she wanted, Quinn sauntered onto the field headed directly towards number 20.

He had just finished talking with the opposing team's head coach when he turned to see her walking towards him.

Quinn lost the breath in her throat as she approached him. He was sexy as hell. Puck's hair was matted with sweat, his face was blotched from his exhaustion, greasy eye black was smeared across his face, but his smile was brighter than ever. Quinn loved how he looked. He had worked hard, and there was nothing sexier than a boy who worked hard for the things he wanted.

When she stopped just short of his toes, Quinn sighed with a smile.

This was one of those moments when Puck thought Quinn's beauty could rival any girl's. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, her face glowed from the perspiration on her cheeks, and her eyes were haunting with the "stage makeup" she was wearing. He loved her in the uniform too.

"Some game." Quinn smiled with a playful shrug.

Puck dropped his helmet with a thud and nodded. "Some game."

"You know," she bit her lip and her eyes met his. "Apparently there was a receiver who broke some special record tonight."

Puck laughed. "Oh really?" He reached out and put his hands on her hips to pull her close.

"Yep." Quinn put one of her hands on his chest and ran a finger over the white numbers. "You may have heard of him. Noah Puckerman?"

With a soft chuckle, Puck nodded. "Yeah. I know him."

Quinn nodded and lifted up and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips. "Congratulations."

Breathing in her scent, Puck smiled. "Thanks." He hooked his arms around her back and looked towards the stands. "Is Beth still here?"

The Cheerio looked at the empty stands and shrugged. "Mom took her home." Quinn shook her head but managed to curve her lips into a faint grin. "But, she liked watching you. A lot."

Puck raised his brows. "Yeah?"

Quinn nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yeah."

Before either of them could say anything else, Coach Beiste walked over to Puck and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but the local news wants an interview with you."

The whites of Puck's eyes widened and he looked over to his right to see a camera crew and sports journalist. Taking a moment to bask in the glory, Puck realized why he had felt a little nervous before the game. Tonight's game was the beginning of it all. This was going to be the game he could tell his grand kids about, when he had grandchildren of course.

Beiste grinned and gave Puck a shove. "Nice game tonight. You deserve it." She walked away and Puck couldn't wipe the smiled from his face.

Quinn tilted her head towards the camera and smiled. "Don't keep 'em waiting."

Puck looked at the camera man and then back to Quinn. "Know what this means?" he asked playfully. Quinn shook her head and he laughed. "You can't ever call me a Lima Loser again."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't say anything. Quinn swallowed the nerves looming in the back of her throat and agreed. "I won't. I promise." She felt bad that she had ever said that, but it was pretty amazing how they had ended up. He had defied her odds and Puck continued surprise her everyday with the things he could do. Noah Puckerman was definitely NOT a Lima Loser.

"Good." Puck took a long, nervous breath and nodded. He placed his hand on her cheek using his thumb to trace her ear. "I love you."

The butterflies returned and Quinn felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned into his hand and smiled with a playful shake of her head. "I love you more." She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed.

Puck doubted it. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He'd never stop loving her either. How could anyone love someone as much as he loved Quinn Fabray?

Leaning down quickly, Puck pressed his lips to hers in a hurried kiss. He grinned when he pulled away and licked his salty lips with a raise of his brow. "I'll be back." Puck smirked as he turned away and headed for the reporters.

Quinn nodded and smiled as her heart began to return to its normal pace. She watched Puck walk over to the news people and she couldn't help but grin. He had done it. Puck had broken the record and would forever be remembered as a high school football legend at McKinley. As Quinn watched him talk with the reporter and smile at the camera, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was how it was supposed to happen.

A year ago, would she have thought she'd be in this position? No. Last year she had been with Finn, kissing him on the fifty yard line, never thinking about anything different. But things change. And change, it can be a good thing...a really good thing.

Puck was the bad boy with an even worse haircut who she had fallen head-over-heals in love with. They were wrong for each other on so many levels, but they didn't let that stop them. Quinn loved every flaw, vice, and virtue of his. She always would. He had given her the most beautiful daughter and she thanked him everyday for it. Puck and Quinn, they weren't just a statistic, either. They were not a couple who stayed together for the baby or because it was the "right' thing to do. They did it for each other. They did it because of love.

Quinn watched Puck shake hands with the reporter and he headed back her way. He was wearing a large grin on his face and she smiled.

No matter where they were, Puck and Quinn were going to be fine. He loved her and she loved him. Together, they were a family who were in it for the long haul. Together, they were going to share a life.

* * *

**Please excuse the errors/typos. I was in a hurry to post.**

**So...how'd you like the football game? I think Puck would definitely break records with his awesomeness. **  
**Did you like that I had Sue in this chapter? I can't imagine her with a baby, well I can, but it would be hilarious to see on the show.**

**The date chapter is next unless you all want to have another baby/family chapter. Any suggestions?  
I'll probably have a Christmas themed chapter soon. Chapter 19, maybe? Someone will probably sing a Xmas song :)**

**I'd really appreciate a review. If you don't want to review, rant about how season 2 sucks on the PQ front.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Loving the Little Things

**Hello all of my Puck and Quinn readers. It's great to be back. So sorry I was MIA for a while. I had the worst summer, college is kicking my ass, and I'm exhausted to no end. But I haven't forgotten about you all. Season 3 of Glee started off promising for all of us Quicksters, but I am kind of hating where they are going with the story. Really...they're gonna go down the Puck and Shelby road? I mean, come on, RM, have them be in love with each other. Not other people. Sorry, for the rant. **

**This chapter is a date chapter. Like most of my stuff, it's fluffy, but I love it. Beth is not a significant part of this chapter. Sorry. This is heavy on the romance :)**

**Here's a few reminders about the story...**

Quinn and Puck are together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Proud parents of Beth, an adorable six month-old.

Quinn is on the Cheerios.

Glee club members: Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mike Chang, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt (back from the academy), and Sam. There is no Blaine, Sugar, Rory, or other "new" characters in this story yet. That's not to say they won't come up, but this story is set in the early stages of season 2. I'll bring those characters in when I feel it's necessary.

Quinn lives with her mother, Judy. Mr. Fabray was kicked out of the house due to his indiscretions with a "tattooed freak." He may reappear in future chapters.

Remember, this is an AU story. I am literally re-writing what happened in season 2 and on. These are just some general guidelines to help keep this story strait.

**I hope you enjoy! More updates are coming. Check my profile for status reports. **

**Chapter 18- Loving the Little Things**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Sitting in the front seat of his truck, Puck looked at the two tickets in his hand and rolled his eyes. Never in a million years would he have gone to something like this. But then again, never in a million years did he think he'd be with a girl like Quinn Fabray. She had an amazing power over him. She'd converted him from a bad ass, slushy throwing bully into a sweet, kind-hearted young man. He was a better person around her.

Looking at the tickets once more, he laughed away the worries of anyone seeing him tonight. He didn't care who saw him because he'd be with the girl he loved. Glancing into the mirror, Puck combed the small line of hair that ran down his head ready for their date together. He couldn't remember the last time they had really done anything alone in a while. Beth took up so much of their time, he had football, Quinn had Cheerios, and the Glee Club usually kept them from going out on dates. But now, now football was over and the Cheerios were stuck in the in between as the season changed from fall to winter sports. Sectionals had them working hard in Glee, but things were starting to settle down a bit. Now, finally, they had time for themselves.

Licking his fingers and running them along the length of his eyebrows, Puck smiled at himself. Quinn was going to be so surprised. He'd gotten the tickets from Judy, she'd planned on taking her daughter, but Puck had politely asked if he could be the one to take her. Ms. Fabray agreed, making him promise that he'd make sure Quinn had a good time. Of course she would have a good time. They'd go to the show, eat a fancy dinner, and then come back to her house. If things went well, it could be perfect. It was the perfect date with the perfect girl.

Puck opened his door and slid out of his truck. The door slapped closed when he pushed it shut, and he made his way to the front door. He didn't knock, but walked in like he had so many times before and headed to the room that was filled with baby laughs.

"Look who's here." Judy smiled as she bounced Beth in her lap.

Puck smiled wildly and held out his hands toward his daughter. "Hey, you." The baby raised her arms, waiting to be picked up by her father. "How ya doing?" Puck questioned her as he squeezed Beth in his arms. He blew raspberries on the side of her cheek, and she squealed in her adorable baby giggles. "Where's your mom?" Puck patted small patterns on Beth's back wondering where Quinn was. He looked from Beth to Judy and raised his eyebrows. "Where's Quinn?"

Judy got up from off the floor and dusted her pants off. "She should be down any minute."

Puck smirked. "And you haven't told her where we're going, right? She still doesn't know?"

Judy shook her head. "Not a word."

Puck looked to Beth and opened his mouth in excitement. "She's gonna be so surprised."

"Mom! Have you seen my coat?" Quinn's voice trailed down the stairs.

Judy walked toward the entryway and hollered back. "Which one?"

Quinn walked to the top of the steps, securing an earring to her left lobe, and looked down at her mom. "The one with..." She saw Puck walk into the foyer holding Beth and interrupted herself. "Hey."

Looking up the stairs, Puck smiled. "Hey."

She looked absolutely stunning. She had on a simple black dress with tights and ankle boots. Her blond hair was down and golden curls settled atop her shoulders. Puck noticed her makeup and he smirked. She had smoky eyes, making her hazel orbs haunt him more now than they ever had before.

"What coat are you looking for, honey?" Ms. Fabray questioned her daughter as she shook her head.

Quinn grabbed the handrail as she descended the stairs. "The burgundy one."

Judy started to walk away. "I'll check the hall closet."

It wasn't freezing out, but the mid November air would be chilly. December was close to setting in, and Quinn needed a coat if she was going out.

"You look," Puck cleared his throat as she reached the last step, "really good." Puck whispered into Beth's ear loud enough so Quinn could hear him. "Doesn't she look good, Beth?"

Quinn smiled with a sigh. "Where are we going? Mom said she doesn't know, but I kind of think she's lying." Quinn raised an eyebrow and stared at Puck. "Are you going to tell me?" She said seductively.

"What's the fun in telling you now? It'll ruin the surprise."

"Quinny, is this the one you want?" Judy walked back to the bottom of the stairs with a coat in her hand.

"Yes. Thanks, Mom." Quinn took the coat and slipped it over her shoulders. She glanced at the grandfather clock near the front door and looked at Puck. She may not have know exactly where they were going, but she knew that they should probably go. "Should we be leaving soon?"

He nodded and kissed Beth on the cheek. "You be good for your grandma, okay?" He passed the small child to Quinn with a smile.

"Hey, baby." Quinn hugged Beth to her chest and kissed her fine baby hair. "We won't be gone long." She rubbed up and down on Beth's back as she swayed from hip to hip. "I love you."

Judy took Beth from her daughter's arms and smiled. "You two have fun." She made eye contact with Puck, holding her gaze to make sure he got her message. Judy knew how much Quinn was going to love what he had planned.

"We will, Ms. Fabray. Don't worry." Puck nodded toward Judy and then reached his hand out to Quinn. "Ready?"

Quinn straitened her coat, grabbed her clutch, and took Puck's hand. "Yeah."

"Bye." Judy said as they walked out of the front door.

Hand in hand, Puck and Quinn walked to his truck and headed for downtown Lima. The city was aglow from the various shops and restaurants that were filled with Friday night patrons, but Puck and Quinn weren't eating dinner right away, they had some place they needed to be. As they pulled onto Market Street, Quinn wondered where they were headed. She hadn't really guessed of any place in particular until she saw the lights from Veteran's Memorial Civic and Convention Center. What was playing there? She tried to rack her brain to think of a band or an off-Broadway play that could have made its way to Lima, but nothing immediately registered.

Puck rolled down his window, and a parking officer pointed him to the lot that was just across the street. He looked over to Quinn and smiled. "Still don't know what we're doing?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see if she could see the sign, but it was obscured by trees. "No. I don't have any idea."

He laughed as he parked the car. Puck reached into his coat pocket and handed her a ticket. She read it and looked at him sharply, not believing that this was actually what they were doing together. The ticket read: _The Chicago Ballet Company Presents: A Night at the Movies. Dance Inspired by 15 Award Winning Films_. Stunned and a little confused, Quinn smirked at Puck and shook her head. Before she could get a word in, though, Puck smiled.

"I know, it's not a monster truck rally or wrestling..." His eyes shimmered at the thought of some of his favorite things. "But, you love this stuff. I wanted to take you to something you'd like."

"But how...?" She didn't even know that he knew she liked ballet, much less that there would be a show in Lima.

"Your mom told me about it. I kind of begged her to let me take you." He smiled and shook his head a little embarrassed. "I bought the tickets from her and now we're here."

"This is our date?"

"Well this and dinner after it. We've got reservations at eight."

Quinn looked at the ticket in her hand and smiled, still in disbelief. She traced it's hard edges with her finger and then looked back to Puck. "If I forget to thank you when we're through..." She leaned on the center console, supporting her weight with her elbow. "Thank you," she whispered.

Puck leaned close and smiled. "You're welcome."

She kissed him softly and pulled away, leaving the taste of her cherry lip gloss on his mouth. She turned in her seat quickly and opened her door to hop out. Puck sucked the hot air in his mouth back into his lungs and smiled. She certainly had a way about her. He had a feeling that she could make him do anything. This was why Noah Puckerman was going to the ballet. Maybe one day he would get her to do some of the things he liked, but that was for another evening. Now, now there was a girl in front of his truck he needed to be next to. Taking a quick breath, Puck opened his door and held out his arm to escort her into the civic center.

**PQPQ**

"That was amazing." Quinn said as she reached for a menu.

Puck nodded. He had to agree. It had actually been really cool. He'd never been interested in ballet before, but watching all of those dancers do crazy things with their bodies, Puck realized that they deserved a tremendous amount of respect. It wasn't just a girlie, frilly kind of thing- ballet was actually kind of...sexy. He also hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as he had. The films that the company had chosen to perform had been really good; he recognized most of them. His favorite dance was probably the one that they did to James Horner's score to Braveheart, or the really cool one that the dancers performed to John William's epic Superman music. He had been captivated by the dancers. It was like watching the movie, but different. As Quinn said, the characters spoke with their bodies and not their mouths.

"My favorite was definitely Finding Nemo's. I can't believe that the music is so beautiful. I'm going to have to listen for it when Beth watches it." Quinn said as she surveyed the list of soups and salads.

He liked that one too. It had been really colorful. Schools of dancers had been dressed like exotic fish. "So you liked it?" Puck raised his brow, already knowing her answer by the way her face lit up.

"Yes. I loved it."

A waiter approached their table, gave them both glasses of water with lemon, and took their orders. Once the man had taken the menus and left the young couple alone, Puck leaned closer to the table and shook his head. "Wanna know what I was thinking the whole time we were watching those dancers?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Huh?"

"How beautiful you look when we dace for glee. You do some of the same thingys they do."

Her heart began to swell, and it was perfectly adorable that he had just called the dance moves thingys. But as she looked at him, she tried to think of the moves he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Puck sighed. "You know. You do it every time we dance. You do those fancy spins and lifts and toe moves."

He was talking about the turnouts, fotuettes en tournant, en pointes, arabesques, and other ballet moves she happened to sneak into her glee choreography. She couldn't help it though; that type of dance ran though her veins. She'd taken dance for as long as she could remember, and those moves were stitched into her muscle memory.

"I didn't know you payed that much attention." Quinn quipped at him with a raise of her brows.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. He payed attention to all of those things and the little ones, like her dace moves, reminded him why he loved her so much. She was grace and ellenace and class all balled into one. "I do. And every time we dance I see you do them." He leaned closer to the her and smirked. "I used to get dizzy watching you spin. Mr. Schue would be giving the boys directions and stuff, but I wouldn't listen. I'd be watching you."

Quinn's cheeks began to heat up as a warm blush crept across her face. She stared into his eyes and the corner of her mouth curved into a smile. "But how did you know it was ballet?"

Puck laughed. "I didn't. But I put the pieces together and figured it out."

Quinn raised her brow. "Pieces?"

"You've got pictures in the house. You know that one of you when you're little? Then there's those old shoes on your wall in your bedroom."

Quinn smiled. He really had been paying attention, and not just in glee. The picture of her when she's three years old popped into her mind. It was on the bookshelf in the living room. And the shoes he was talking about, they were the shoes from her last recital when she had been in fifth grade before she had gotten serious about cheering.

"But how...why did you want to come with me? You don't like ballet."

Puck laughed as he shook his head. "No, but I like you." He smirked as his eyes widened. "And I figured that I should start liking the things you do." Now he was being flirty but Quinn loved it.

"And why is that?" She fired back with a smirk that matched his.

"'Cause I plan on spending a lot of time with you."

Quinn's chest tightened. "How much time?"

"Forever."

**PQPQ**

Dinner had gone relatively smoothly. The waiter had gotten Puck's order wrong, but if that was the only thing either of them had to complain about, the night had been a complete success. Once they'd finished their meal, Puck and Quinn headed back to her house. As he shut the truck's lights off and the cabin went dark, Quinn crawled over the console and slipped into the back. It wasn't something she had planned, but that's where she ended up.

He looked at her as he cocked his brow. "What are you doing back there?"

"I don't know."

Puck laughed. "You don't know?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could make ou..." She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before Puck was climbing into the back with her. Quinn wouldn't have been so forward, but she though she should reward him. He had given her an amazing night out on the town, and she figured that a steamy make out session in the back of his truck was the least she could do.

He laughed when he kicked the horn on accident, causing the horn to echo a shrill beep.

"Puck?" Quinn pusher her finger to her mouth. "Shh. Do you want my mom to come out here?"

Puck laughed as he finally sat next to her. "No."

The car was really dark and an awkward silence filled the cabin as they waited for the other to make the first move. Quinn scooted closer to Puck and began to pepper his lips with soft, delicate kisses. Puck wrapped an arm around her back, filling the space between their two bodies. The pair kissed until their mouths were dry and a layer of condensation coated the glass of Puck's truck. They laughed together and breathed together, inhaling the lusty sent that they had created.

"We should go inside." Quinn said in a whisper as she reached to the glass and wrote their initials.

She was getting cold and knew her mom would be expecting them back soon. And, as much as she loved Puck and kissing him, she thought they could extend this adventurous extravaganza inside if they wanted.

Puck nodded and unlocked the doors. They walked into the dark house and headed upstairs. Quinn checked in with her mom, and Puck waited at the top of the stairs. He was quiet, making so sounds because he wasn't sure if Beth was asleep or not.

Gently pushing her mother's door open, Quinn smiled when she saw her mom tucked into bed reading a book.

"We're back." Quinn leaned into the frame and smiled.

Sliding her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose, Judy smiled. "I see that."

Quinn nodded and crossed her arms. "I loved the ballet tonight. Thank you so much for letting Puck take me."

Judy set her book down, making sure to note the page she was on. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And, you know, I was thinking that maybe I could take you and your sister to Chicago or Cincinnati during Christmas. We can make it a girls' trip. See the ballet or a show?"

Quinn nodded. "I'd like that."

Judy covered her mouth as she yawned. "Beth went down about an hour and a half ago. She took most of her bottle and then tuckered out."

"She in her room?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks for watching her, Mom."

Quinn's mother smiled. "I'm just glad you had a good time, sweetheart." Quinn began to turn. "But next time..." Quinn looked back to her mother and Judy smirked. "If you and Noah are going to stay a while in the car...just remember that we have neighbors." Quinn's eyes widened. How did she know? They had been quiet for the most part. Was it the horn? "I was young and in love once, too. But, you might want to pull into the garage or come into the house next time."

Mortified as embarrassment flashed across Quinn's face, she looked to the floor and nodded. It was a good thing that the only thing that had done was make out. "Sorry. Okay. We will."

Judy turned her attention back to her book and smiled. "Night."

"Night." Quinn said as she walked down the hall toward Puck.

Quinn whispered that Beth was asleep and for him to meet her in her room once she checked on their daughter. He did as he was told and headed for her room. He left the door open and immediately walked to the wall where he shoes dangled. He touched the soft fabric and smiled. He imagined Quinn dancing like the dancers he'd seen earlier and his heart caught on fire. She made him so proud.

"She was fine." Quinn said quietly as she shut her door.

"Yeah?" Puck raised his brows and smiled.

Quinn nodded. "Mm-huh." She reached his side and leaned into his side. "Mom saw us...in the driveway."

Puck laughed a little. "Did she?" Quinn nodded into his arm. "That's okay. She wasn't mad, was she?"

"No, but it was kind of embarrassing."

Puck laughed again. "It could have been worse."

Quinn laughed quietly. "Yeah." Both of their attention landed on the shoes and Quinn sighed heavily. "I can't believe that you took me to the ballet, Puck. I loved it." Quinn reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw. "I really loved it."

"I'm glad," he smiled.

Gratitude and thanks began to boil in her chest and she knew that she needed to do something just as nice. "I'm going to do something just as great for you someday."

Puck shook his head. She had already done enough for a lifetime. She had given him a beautiful daughter. She had also given him her heart. If those were the only things he had in the world, Puck had a feeling that things would be just fine. He didn't need for her to do anything else.

"This is all I need." He said as he wrapped an arm around her small frame. "You and Beth." He sighed heavily and kissed her temple. "It's all I want."

Quinn's eyes filled with a glossy layer of tears. If he was anymore perfect she was going to pass out. He had that affect on her. "There's not anything else you want?"

Puck's eyes filled with a concentrated stare and then a smile curved across his lips. "Dance for me. Like you do at school. Like those people did tonight."

Quinn smiled. She could do that. While she wasn't a professional, she would dance for him as best as she could. Quinn unbuttoned her coat and kicked off her shoes and listened for an imagined rhythm she could dance to.

Puck walked to her bed and sat down. He threw his coat on the end of her bed and then watched as her magic radiated through the room.

She started in first position and then waltzed around with her hands guiding her way. She spun on her toe and turned into a pirouette. It was effortless for her. Her hair flew behind her and Quinn closed her eyes. She imagined her life as she spun, dizzy from the thoughts of her life with Puck. She loved him so much. She loved Beth, too.

She inched closer to him as she danced and finally reached the bed as she extended her arm. She wasn't out of breath, but the way he was looking at her stole the air that was in her lungs. She loved the way he looked at her, his admiration pouring out of those dark eyes.

"That was perfect," he said as he grabbed for her hand.

She shook her head humbly. "No..."

"Well it was for me."

As her heart began to melt into the core of her body, Quinn reached out to trace his mohawk with her hand. It was ridiculous that she thought it was sexy. It was ridiculous that he even had that hair style. But what may have been even more ridiculous was the fact that Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman worked together, had a family together, and were going to share a life together. But that's what happens when someone finds the person he or she is meant to be with. It may not have originally been in the cards or in line with some sort of cosmic being for the goody two-shoes and bad ass with a nipple ring to end up together, but, against all of the odds, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together because they loved each other.

So, as Quinn looked into Puck's rich eyes, she sighed thinking that this was just the beginning of a beautiful life together. It was going to be full of laughter, love, and dancing. They'd face their trouble when trouble presented itself, but now they were only concerned with being absolutely and completely happy with their little family.

* * *

**So, that was their date. I know, some of you may think it was too perfect, but I kind of wanted them to experience perfect before I throw them a screwball. What's that? I'm going to be bringing in some drama in the next couple of chapters. It's not going to be fluffy sweetness, although I'm sure there will be some, you know how I love the fluff, but they will be dealing with high school issues as well as parenting drama :) **

**Chapters to come (just ideas):**  
**19. A Turkey Day at the Fabray's with Judy, Puck, Quinn, Beth, Puck's mom and little sister. **  
**20. Puck and Quinn discuss Xmass and Hanukkah. Glee does Xmass songs. **  
**21. Beth's first holiday season. **

**Thanks so much for reading. Leave your thoughts in a review if you'd like. Or, rant about season 3. Tell me how I can improve the story. Any type of feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	19. Turkey Day Trouble

**Hey Puck and Quinn readers! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Surprise, surprise, right? I'm sorry my updating schedule has been so sporadic, but my senior year of college is really taking up all of my time. And to top that off, I just started my student teaching. I've got 7-4PM responsibilities and tons of lesson plans to make. My free time will only be on the weekends, and that is when I plan to write. **

**This is the Thanksgiving chapter. For all of my non-American readers, it's a holiday that basically entails families getting together and eating delicious foods and giving thanks. Wikipedia it for more info. ;)**

**A big THANKS goes out to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. You all keep me motivated. Here is a shout-out:**

thepuckermanfabrayfiles  
beck77  
Jess  
an Anonymous review that didn't leave a name  
GleekingOut  
gleegirl9534  
Ellii51  
xoElle23  
Boris Yeltsin

**Chapter 19- Turkey Day Trouble**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. Sometimes I wish I did so Puck and Quinn would be an actual couple.**

* * *

Quinn was warm in her bed and hated that she had to get up; she was far too comfortable and far too contented with sleep to stir from her slumber. But she had to get up; she had to get up to go help her mom start cooking and prepping for dinner. It was Thanksgiving, and the Fabray household was going to celebrate with family. This year their family would look a little different than it had in previous years, though. Puck, his mother, little sister, and grandmother would be new guests. Quinn's sister and her husband were also making the drive from Columbus. And, of course, Beth was going to experience her first Turkey Day as well. Ms. Fabray was feeding eight people, nine if Beth ate, and it was a little more than she could handle all by herself. Enlisting help from her youngest made sense.

As much as Quinn loved her mother and the thought of helping out with Thanksgiving dinner, she loved her sleep more. She loved the softness of her bed, the relaxed feeling of her body, and the dreams she was trying to remember. What she loved more, though, even more than the rest she desperately tried to hold onto, was the warm body laying next to her. His arm was draped over her hip with a protective hold, and she ran her hand over his still fingers. When she felt his grip tighten around her hand, Quinn knew he was awake. She rolled to her side and stared at his morning smile and matted hair.

"Good morning," she whispered as she leaned close to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He smiled when her lips pulled away from his. "Mornin.'"

Like most nights, he'd spent the evening with the Fabrays. He'd spent the day with his family, and after helping his little sister with her indoor soccer camp and taking his mom to his Nana's house, Puck went over to see Quinn and Beth. He'd ended up staying for dinner, and after Quinn schooled him in a game of Scrabble, they fell asleep on top of her bed with their shoes still on.

But now they were both tucked under the covers and staring at each other, lost in the look of one another's eyes. If there were good things about waking up, Quinn though that being next to Puck had to be the one of the best.

Quinn took a deep breath through her nose and stretched her arms towards her headboard. "What time is it?"

Puck looked to the bedside table and read the clock. "Seven."

Quinn sighed and nodded. She had promised her mother that she would be in the kitchen to help at eight. They had a lot of work to do, after all. The dressing needed tending, the casseroles weren't quite finished, the pies needed filling, and the turkey and ham would take all day to cook. Quinn knew that her mother couldn't do it all by herself, but she had one hour until her time was up, and she was taking every second for herself. Pulling the covers up to her chin, Quinn closed her eyes.

Puck laughed as he got up out of bed. He walked to the door and returned a minute later with Beth in his arms. He had found her in her crib staring at the mobile with sleep still in her eyes, a look Quinn had given him not two minutes earlier.

Quinn felt the mattress sink a little when he got back on the bed, and she yawned with her eyes still closed. He wasn't making it any easier for her to go back to bed. Opening her eyes to give him a stern look, her attitude changed when she saw Beth.

"She's awake?"

Puck rubbed his hand up and down Beth's back. "Yep. She was just looking at that dangly thing when I went in to check on her."

Quinn scooted closer to Puck and placed a hand on Beth's leg. "She was just hanging out in her crib?"

Puck nodded with a laugh. "Yep."

"Huh?" Quinn smirked at Beth. "You getting too old to cry to let us know you're awake?" Beth didn't answer her, but that didn't stop Quinn from kissing her cheek. She stroked the fine hair on the baby's head and marveled at the little girl. At six and a half months old, Beth was perfect.

The young mother moved even closer to Puck and pushed her head into his round bicep. He was perfect. Well, not perfect, but he certainly tried his hardest to do right by them. Puck put his arm around Quinn and held her as tightly against his body as he held their daughter. They all laid there, still and silent for a few minutes, before Quinn started to talk to Puck about what they were having for dinner.

"Mom said that I am in charge of the sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, and pumpkin pie."

Puck turned his head and smiled. "My mom is bringing the rolls."

Quinn nodded and added what her sister was bringing. "And Frannie is bringing the famous Fabray artichoke dip as an appetizer."

Puck scrunched his nose. "Artichokes are gross."

With an offended smirk, Quinn cut her eyes. "No they're not. They're good for you."

"Yuck." Puck stuck his tongue out and made a funny sound. Beth smiled a gummy smile, and Puck laughed. "See, she thinks so, too."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know."

In a sweet baby voice, Puck laughed. "She knows that her mom likes funny foods." Puck started to pinch at Beth's thighs to make her laugh. "Don't you?"

Speaking to Beth, Quinn shook her head. "Don't listen to your daddy, Beth. If he had it his way, no one would ever eat vegetables."

Puck leaned towards Quinn and growled. "It's 'cause I like meat." He acted like he was going to bite her exposed shoulder, causing Quinn to recoil with laughter. He moved his teeth closer and playfully nipped at her arm. "Grrrr."

"Don't bite me, Puck," she said as she swatted at him.

"Fine. I'll just have to see how Beth tastes." Puck lifted Beth so her stomach was at his mouth, and he started to nibbled on her baby belly. "Yum. Grrrr. Argh."

Beth's face lit up as she erupted into a fit of laughter. They couldn't avoid the hilarity of the situation so Puck and Quinn laughed too. The bed began to move from side to side as the laughing became louder, echoing from deep within their chests. After a moment, all three quieted down and the room was silent. Tear stains ran from the corner of Quinn's eyes, and Puck brushed them away.

"Laugh so hard you cried, Frabray?"

Quinn nodded with a smile on her face. Even though she had been stingy with her sleep earlier, Quinn now knew that it was overrated when she had those two to look forward to in the morning. She stared at Puck and sighed. They made her mornings brighter, her days better, and nights a excited reminder that it would start all over again. She glanced at the clock and took a deep breath. It was already seven forty and now she was wishing for more time, not to sleep, but to spend with her boyfriend and baby. She loved him more than words or a song could explain, and the baby resting on her father's chest brought joy to Quinn's life every day.

This Thanksgiving Quinn had a lot to be thankful for.

**PQPQ**

Judy walked into the kitchen freshly showered and dressed in her clothes she was wearing for dinner. A navy pencil skirt and white blouse was a change from the jeans, ratty t-shirt, and tennis shoes she had been wearing earlier. As the hostess, she knew a change was necessary. Eyeing her daughter, Judy knew that Quinn needed to change as well. Dressed in jeans and a McKinnley t-shirt with Puck's last name on the pack, Quinn was underdressed as well. With her mother dressed and as the clock pushed past 6:00PM, now it was time for Quinn to get ready. She needed to get out of her cooking clothes and into something a little bit nicer. A dress and bow flats were calling the teenager's name.

"You can get ready now, sweetheart." Judy said as she walked closer to Quinn. "Tell Puck that he should head over to his house in about twenty or twenty-five minutes to go pick up his family."

Quinn untied her apron and placed the oven mitt she'd been wearing on the counter. "Okay. I will."

As Quinn made her way through the house, she began to realize that the smell of their hard work had enveloped the whole house. It was a wonderful smell. Hints of sweetness from the pies, smokey undertones from the turkey, and fragrant clouds of casseroles all filled the air. Quinn placed her hand on her stomach and smiled to herself; she couldn't wait to eat.

When she got into her bedroom, Quinn heard running water and headed to the bathroom. As she opened the door, she heard Puck's singing voice. She also saw him kneeling by the tub giving Beth a bath.

"I guess you'll say what can make me feel this way, my girl. Talking 'bout my girl."

He was singing an old song from the days of Motown and bouffant hair, and the timelessness of his voice melted her heart. Every time he sang to Beth, Quinn's chest pounded in every which way. He could sing the alphabet or the color wheel and it would still be precious. His rhythmic tapping on the porcelain urged Quinn to sway her hips to the beat, and she just about started singing as well.

Sensing that he and Beth weren't alone, Puck looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We just got back from the park." He smiled at Beth. "Didn't we?" The baby chewed on a floating toy and he laughed. "We had a big time on the swings. The slide was fun. "

Puck had been on daddy duty for the most part of the day while Quinn and Judy were preoccupied with their cooking. He'd played with Beth in the morning, put her down for an early nap, made lunch, went to the park, and now they were getting ready.

Quinn leaned into the door and smiled. "I bet you both had fun today."

Puck nodded and realized why Quinn was in the bathroom. The messy ponytail, her flour stained cheeks and shinny nose let him know that she'd battled in the kitchen all day. "She's almost done. Do you need to get in?"

Quinn crossed her arms and smiled. "Yeah. And you need to head to your house soon to get your mom and sister and Nana."

Puck rose from his crouch and sighed. "Let me get her out and get her changed. Are her clothes ready?"

Quinn smiled. "I put them on my bed." She had set out a brown smocked dress with red leaves, tiny white tights, and small Mary Janes.

"I'll get her dressed, take her downstairs so your mom can keep an eye on her, and you can get ready." He started to walk towards Quinn, but took a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure Beth was alright. "So, what are you going to wear?" His eyebrows raised and lips curved upwards.

Quinn bit her lip. "A dress."

The proximity of their bodies got closer with each step he took. "What color?" The seductive nature of his question floored Quinn's heart. It showed too, because Puck shook his head with a laugh when he saw her cheeks turn pink through the dusty white layer of flour. "Yellow?" He loved her in yellow and said it like he already knew that was what she was going to wear. Yellow was her color. Yellow was the color she looked the best.

Quinn nodded. Her dress did have a good amount of yellow, but she didn't want to give away too much. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Puck laughed and put his hand around her waist, pulling her to his chest and eliminating the space between them. "You kill me, Fabray."

She laughed and kissed him. Her lips buzzed with laughter, making the kiss more electric, and then she hugged him. With his arms wrapped around her, Quinn looked into the tub and smiled as she watched Beth gnaw on the plastic flower. Puck loosened his grip around her and sighed.

"Let me get her, and then I'll go."

Quinn nodded. Puck tossed the toys and sponges into a basket and then let the water drain from the tub. He wrapped Beth tightly in her towel and walked passed Quinn. When she was alone in the small room, she turned the water on and began to get undressed. Standing only in her bra and underwear, she walked to the door to close it, but she stopped. She watched Puck dress their daughter with such sweet dedication and admiration that made her knees week. Puck was an amazing father. When he turned to look towards the bathroom, he saw her teasing curves and they locked eyes. For a tantalizing second, she silently flirted with him before she laughed and closed the door with a kick of her foot.

As the room filled with hot steam, Quinn thought about the evening. She thought about the food and fun everyone would have. In her mind, she expected it would be an excellent night. But that was the thing with expectations, they're easily squashed by the smallest of issues. Quinn had no idea what trouble was waiting for her family. And yet, in a little over an hour, she would find out exactly what kind of trouble would walk into the Fabray house.

**PQPQ**

Everyone had gotten to to the Fabray household around 6:30PM. Drinks were made and the appetizer was gobbled up, and at 6:45PM, everyone sat down for dinner. The dinning room was full of people and full of food. The food had been gorgeously prepared and by the scent alone everyone knew it was going to be delicious. Judy sat at one end of the table and served the baked foods, while Frannie's husband sat at the other. He carved the turkey and passed plates piled high with food. Once everyone had what they wanted, Ms. Fabray said a blessing and then Puck's grandmother said the Shehecheyanu blessing.

Beth sat in a high chair in between Quinn and Judy with a small plate of green bean casserole, sweet potato casserole, and finely cut turkey. The baby smeared the orange puree all around her mouth as she ate, which caused everyone to laugh. Aside from the entertainment that Beth supplied, most of the conversation was lighthearted table talk. The table learned that Nana was going to celebrate her seventieth birthday in the fall, Puck's sister's scored the winning goal in her game yesterday, Ms. Puckerman made delicious matzo ball soup, Frannie had become a member of the Columbus Junior League, and that her husband played golf with the head coach for the Columbus Blue Jackets last week. Judy added that she was thinking about joining a vacation club with the church, and that left Puck and Quinn. Quinn talked mostly about school and her grades. Puck talked about his indecision about rejoining the basketball team and his championship season in football.

About halfway through the meal, the doorbell rang. Because Ms. Fabray was in the kitchen bringing out a fresh basket of rolls, Quinn was the closest to the door. It was also easiest for her to get up. Puck offered to get the door, but because Beth was in his lap, Quinn waved him off.

"I''ll get it." She said as she skirted away from the table.

Quinn walked to the front door, and as her hand twisted around the handle, she was suddenly hit with a wave of unsettled emotions; she had an odd feeling. She didn't feel threatened or unsafe, but something else, somehting she couldn't put her finger on. When the door popped open, her stomach knotted up and her throat became dry. Her unsettled emotions had been spot on. Even though she hadn't seen him in almost a year, everything about him was familiar.

"Hey, sweet pea." The older man said with a nervous sigh.

"Daddy?"

Mr. Fabray stood on the stoop and fished for a better greeting in his empty pockets. "Happy Thanksgiving, Quinn."

For a moment she couldn't find words, but they slowly came back. "Wha...why...what are you doing here?"

His eyes softened and Mr. Fabray shrugged. "I've come to see my family."

Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw her mother's figure walk back into the dinning room with the rolls. Her instinct told her to get her mother, but Quinn stepped outside and shut the door behind her. She crossed her arms and the wrinkle in between her eyes deepened.

"Your family?" Quinn's voice was full of resentment and confusion. "What family? You kicked me out. Cheated on mom. When was the last time you spoke with Frannie?"

Russell Fabray looked to the ground and shook his head. "I shouldn't have made you leave; that was a mistake, but what was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to react? My youngest daughter had just told me that she was pregnant."

Quinn understood her father's reasoning, but would never forgive him. She'd also never forgive him for cheating on her mother. "You should leave," she said through clenched teeth and watering eyes. She was hit with so many emotions that she hardly knew what to do. She did know, however, that he didn't need to be there.

Russell shook his head as he pleaded with his daughter. "Please. I miss you, all of you."

Just as Quinn was about to respond, the door opened and Puck's voice echoed behind her ear. "Quinn, who's at the...?" Puck saw the man and knew instantly who it was. He hadn't even met him, but he knew who the stranger was without hesitation. "Mr. Fabray."

Russell's eyes fell to the baby in the teenager boy's arms. He sighed and looked to Quinn with an apology written in the tears that coated his eyes. His first grandchild was beautiful. Light hair and haunting eyes captivated the older man. She looked so much like his daughter and memories of Quinn as a child "She's beautiful."

Puck instantly pulled Beth closer to his body.

"Don't..." Quinn began, but her father interrupted.

"She looks just like you did." Russell marveled at his granddaughter and reached out for her. He wanted to know her, teacher her things, tell her stories, but it seemed he would never get that chance.

"Dad, no. You can't..." Quinn stepped in front of Beth and Puck to protest. "I don't want you near her."

The click clack of heels on hardwood pinged off of the floor as someone else walked to the front door. Judy gasped when she saw him. The divorce was final, the lawyers had settled their legal dealings, and now as Russell stood at the door, Judy didn't understand why he was there. The last time she'd spoken to him was the day both of them signed the divorce decree a few months back.

Mr. and Ms. Fabray stared at one another for a moment before Judy ushered Puck and Quinn back inside and closed the door, leaving herself and Russell outside to talk. Stunned and washed with enough emotions to sink a boat, Quinn's hands started to tremble. Puck could tell she was fighting tears, so he moved Beth to one hip and let Quinn fall into his other side. He put his free arm around her and tried to comfort her.

Frannie walked into the foyer and looked at Quinn with concern. She didn't understand what was happening. One moment the family was having a great meal and the next thing she knew was that her little sister was crying.

"Who's outside?" The older blonde put her hands on her hips and glanced at the door.

Quietly, Puck whispered, "Your dad."

Frannie's eyes widened and she quickly walked out of the front door.

Puck felt the spot where Quinn's tears had seeped into his shirt and he whispered for her to go upstairs. She did and he then told everyone at the table who was at the door and gave his mom Beth to watch while he went to check on Quinn. When he passed the front door, he could hear Ms. Fabray and Frannie arguing with Russell, crying, and insisting that he leave. He climbed the stairs, skipping every other step, and made his way to Quinn's room. He saw her on her bed with her head buried in the pillows. He walked to the bed and crawled next to her crumpled body, scooting close to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"Shh." Puck breathed into her ear. "It's fine. He's going to leave."

Quinn sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes. "I didn't think I'd see him again." Part of her was crying because she was happy to see him, he was her father, but the other part was crying because he had abandoned her. "And when I answered the door... I wanted to give him a hug and tell him that I love him, but the other part of me said I should have slammed the door in his face. I hate him so much."

Tears started to roll down her cheek freely, and Puck wiped her chin. "I know how you feel."

His father had abandoned him too. He'd hadn't seen his father in years though, and he knew he probably never would, but he imagined that he would react the same way Quinn was now.

"And when you came out with Beth...I know he's her grandfather, but I won't allow someone that will give up on the people that he or she loves to be around her. I won't do it. She doesn't deserve it, and he doesn't deserve to know her, be in her life."

"I know." Puck said as he hugged her tightly.

Quinn rolled to her other side to face Puck. "Does that mean I'm a horrible person?" She was torn inside. She hated that she was keeping Beth from her grandfather, but he was an awful person.

Puck smiled as he shook his head. "It means you're a good mother."

Quinn sighed and smudged her mascara stains further into her skin. "I just don't want her to be around someone like that. I don't trust him."

Puck nodded. "But you can trust me." He brushed her loose hair behind her ear. "I'll never abandon her, and I'll never abandon you." Puck stared into her eyes, trying to vanquish the hurt that Quinn was feeling. "I'll always protect you, both of you." He moved his head closer to hers and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn bursted into quiet sobs and wrapped her arms around Puck, feeling his body press into hers, his strength washing her emotions away. She cried into his shoulder until her eyes could no longer form tears. When she finally spoke, Quinn got lost in his eyes.

"I love you, Puck." She kissed him below the ear and then he kissed her on the mouth.

"I won't let him hurt you," he promised, "or Beth."

He held onto her until she pulled away. Quinn laid on her back and took a few deep breaths. She covered her face with her hands and then got up to fix her hair. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, Quinn shook her head. Puck got up from the bed and walked up behind her.

"I'm a mess." Quinn said with a frustrated laugh. She grabbed the brush on her dresser and began to smooth out the lumps in her hair.

"You're not a mess."

Quinn stared at Puck's reflection. "I am. I can't go back down there looking like this." She turned to face him and shrugged her shoulders.

"So what if your makeup is messed up? Who cares if your hair isn't perfect?" Puck placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down to the small of her back. "You're still beautiful."

Quinn smiled at his comment. "You can tell I've been crying."

Puck shook his head. "No one will care. Do you think my mom's going to care? You think Nana will care if you cried?" Puck ran his hands around her hips. "Your mom and sister probably look the same."

That made Quinn feel a little bit better, but she still hated that everyone would see her so vulnerable. "Wait for me while I fix my make up?"

Puck smiled. "Okay."

He watched her disappear into the bathroom. As he waited, he thought about Mr. Fabray and why he was back. Had he decided that his family were the people that mattered in his life? Had Mr. Fabray realized that life without family or the people you love is really no life at all? The more Puck thought about it, the more he thought about his own family. Regardless if his dad was around or not, he had an amazing family. His mother was supportive and instilled a work ethic that was hard to come by. His little sister reminded him that dreams are achievable, and his grandmother kept him humble. Quinn proved that love can defy the odds and make things work when they shouldn't. Beth proved that plans can and should often times be changed. All of those people were his family. All of those people made him happy. So as Puck thought about Russell, he understood what he was trying to get back.

"Do I look better?" Quinn asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Puck nodded and grabbed her hand as they headed out of her bedroom. "How about you tell me about those pies."

The young couple made their way downstairs and picked up with Thanksgiving like nothing had happened. A talk between Judy and Frannie and Quinn would likely happen later, but now there were desserts to be eaten. Hopefully the sweet pies would help remind the group what they were thankful for. Even if everything had gone awry because of Mr. Fabray's unexpected visit, they all would be reminded of the sweetness of togetherness and the sweetness of family.

Puck didn't know if Mr. Fabray would ever get the chance to have that feeling again, but as he walked into the room and he saw Beth, Puck felt an undying responsibility to always keep her safe and happy. He would always do what was in her best interest. Puck would always love her and support her. Looking at her mother, Puck smiled at Quinn. He'd always be there for her too.

* * *

**So that was Thanksgiving. Did you expect Mr. Fabray to show up? I've always kind of wondered if he would try to come back into Quinn's life. I don't think he's going to give up on trying to fix his broken relationship with his family. He will show up in more chapters in the future. Would you guys be interested in seeing that?**

**Next chapter will be Xmas and Hanukkah themed. The glee gang will be in it for a little bit. Yay. Any song requests? Presents will be given. Any ideas what Puck can give Quinn or Quinn for Puck?**

**Thanks for the continued support with this story. Review please. **


	20. Season of Change

**HELLO! Wow, long time no update, I know, I'm sorry. Between school and internship, my free time vanished. But I have a new chapter now! Yay! **

**This one is about PQ and B's first Xmas together. There's a little bit of the glee gang, but it mostly involves Puck and Quinn making a big decision. Ahhh, what is it? **

**Readers- I love you all. Reviewers- You all are the ones who really lit a fire under me. If it wasn't for your voices, I'm not sure when I would have returned to this story. Here is a shout out:**

anonymous  
noi  
Olive  
Alybear  
MyThoughtsExactlyxx  
Ellii51  
GleekingOut  
beckg77  
Boris Yeltsin

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. The characters do not belong to me. Only THIS STORY belongs to me.**

**Chapter 20: Season of Change**

* * *

Puck zipped up his jacket and blew his hot breath on his frosty hands. He'd been raking up dead leaves and broken twigs from the Morton's front and backyard for most of the day, but his efforts to keep warm were futile. Lima was nowhere near the coldest place in America, but Puck would have told you otherwise.

His pool cleaning service had morphed into a lawn service once the seasons had changed, and now he was seriously regretting the decision to work through the winter. But he knew it would be worth it. His wind-bitten nose, frozen fingers, numb extremities, and cracked lips were all worth it. Not because the extra cash was welcomed, even though it was, but because of the people who needed it. He needed it; they needed it. Quinn and Beth.

He grabbed the last black bag of leaves and hauled it to the street, his exhaustion clear as his breathy sigh floated through the air. After collecting a check from Mrs. Morton and running by the bank to deposit the money, Puck headed toward Quinn's house. His radio hummed the soft rhythms of "Blue Christmas" and he couldn't help but think of glee club and their holiday performance for school earlier in the week.

It didn't matter that he was Jewish and it didn't matter that he'd never experienced Santa's gifts because there was no denying the electric and contagious joy that holiday music, that Christmas music brought out in people. And yes, while Puck's lips turned blue as he waited for the heater to warm up in his truck, he somehow didn't mind. He was actually feeling cheery. His cheer, however, was probably brought on my the memory of the glee club's last song.

_Mr. Schue watched his group take their places on the stage from behind the curtain and smiled. He could see the girls' red dresses with a white sash and the boys' white suits. He laughed a little because they all looked like candy canes, but it was great. _

_He watched with excited anticipation. Not only were his kids about to tear down the house, but school would officially close for the break once the assembly was released. A break was going to be a pleasant reward after a semester of grading and lectures and lesson plans. Teaching was rewarding, there was no denying that, but Mr. Schue couldn't wait for the next two weeks of freedom. He also couldn't wait to see the final performance. _

_Puck walked up to Mr. Schue and slapped him on the shoulder. "You ready?" He held out his teacher's ukelele as he slipped his guitar strap over his head. _

"_Yeah." Mr. Schue smiled and nodded. _

_Puck and Mr. Schue walked in the darkness to their stools and sat down. In front of them, they could both see the shadowy silhouettes of the other glee members. Puck knew instantly that Quinn was on the far left. He knew she was there because they had rehearsed this number for what felt like a thousand times, but he also knew because it simply had to be her. The shape, the form, and the body were distinctly Quinn's. Puck squinted his eyes as he traced the lines of her hips. He watched her torso turn as she spun her head to look at him. Was she smiling? Did she give him a wink? He knew she was looking at him, but the uncertainty of what exactly she was doing made his chest catch fire. _

_It had been almost seven months since they had gotten serious about their relationship, and he was counting his lucky stars that they were still going strong. He knew, though, that luck had nothing to do with it. That wasn't what kept the two teenagers together. She was head-over-hills, fly me to the moon crazy about him, and he could hardly slow his beating heart when she was around. Puck knew she was the one; she'd always been the one. _

"_One and two and three," Mr. Schue said softly under his breath._

_Quinn's figure lightened as the spotlight beamed down to the stage and encompassed Mercedes in a bright light as she began to sing the opening verse of "The First Noel." Her words were beautifully intertwined with the harmonies that came from the voices behind her. Santana took over during the chorus and then the song echoed a slightly different melody. _

_The last number the glee club was doing was a mash-up of "The First Noel," Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas," and "White Christmas." It was a sort of power ballad that was chilling because it was stripped of all music, except for the slow, soft strums of Puck and Mr. Schue._

_The new melody that now filled the auditorium was from the second song. Finn and Rachel had the lead during "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." They nailed the passion and longing the song seems to bruise on a listener's heart. Puck matched that passion as he plucked a his six string. The two sang a step or two in front of the line of glee members, and as their parts dwindled down, Mr. Schue took over as lead guitar so Puck could take his place on stage. With a successful guitar hand off, Puck walked to greet his partner._

_Artie and Tina moved to the front of the stage as they waited for their cue to sing the final song. Mike and Brittany danced front and center as the music waltzed them across the stage. Two other dancing couples, Finn and Rachel and Puck and Quinn, were a few feet behind them. The rest of the glee gang arranged themselves around Mr. Schue like carolers to provide more instrumental sounds. _

_Artie swayed in his chair as he began to sing, "I'm dreaming of a white christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow." Tina backed him up in the next verse."I'm dreaming of a white christmas, with every Christmas card I write, May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white."_

_Mike and Brittany stunned the crowd of students and teachers as they eloquently danced and moved to the slow rhythm, but it was the couple behind them, the boy with a mohawk and blonde, who stole the show. _

_Puck's right arm was raised as he cradled Quinn's hand in his palm. He knew he wasn't the best dancer, but there was some sort of newfound confidence he had as he led Quinn Fabray around the stage. They danced step for step and hit all of the moves and turns they'd practiced. As far as Puck was concerned, he wasn't dancing in a giant auditorium full of Cheerios, hockey jocks, nerds, and people. He felt like he was alone with her, lost in her eyes as she looked at him._

_Artie belted out the ending of the song and was happily joined by all of the other glee club members. The dancers were all in sync and fake snowflakes had been dropped from the rafters by Becky. Puck and Quinn's final move was a slow spin and dip. On count, Puck extended his arm and felt Quinn spin away as her fingertips clasped to his. She came back slowly and fell back as he securely lowered her toward the floor. _

_The auditorium erupted into applause and the lights went out. In the darkness and as the claps and cheers grew too loud for anyone to hear anything else, Puck looked down to Quinn and smiled. She smiled back and sighed. He inched closer to her and then stopped, waiting for some sort of signal or sign that it was alright to continue. _

_Quinn smiled wider and nodded. She loved the feeling of her in his arms, protecting her, sheltering her, loving her. He had the same spark in his eye now as he does when he holds Beth, and Quinn felt her heart thump below her skin. _

_Puck leaned closer and locked his lips with hers. He instantly felt a rush of something speed through his body. Even though his eyes were closed, he could sense flashes of lights and chaotic vibrations in his toes. He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. Her face was now easily recognizable because the stage and house lights had been turned on. They both looked to the audience, a little surprised that the entire student body was now watching them, but then they looked back to one another and laughed. _

"_We must be pretty good dancers," Puck said with a grin plastered on his face._

_Quinn smirked and reached for his mohawk. "I don't think they're cheering for that."_

_She pulled his head back down to hers and they kissed again. More cheers and applause filled the auditorium. Before anything exceeded a PG-13 movie, Figgins hurried to the center of the stage and spoke loudly into a mike._

"_Well, dat concludes our holiday assembly. Pleaze enjoy your break and stay safe. Students- do not come back with any viral or deadly communicable diseases." The auditorium grew silent as Figgins realized his awkwardness. "You are all dismissed."_

Puck smiled as he thought about the kiss and what he would do to be able to kiss Quinn Fabray like that everyday for the rest of his life.

He banged his dash hoping it would help the heater warm up faster, but he knew there was no use. If anything, it may have made the radio louder. "You're listening to WPFX, Ohio's number one station for all of your holiday favorites." The disc jockey said. "Coming up next, 'Jingle Bell Rock.'"

Puck smirked. Quinn loved that song. He could hear her voice perfectly.

"M_ix and a mingle with a jingling feet, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock."_

As Puck pulled on to Quinn's street, he hoped she was somewhere in the house singing that to Beth.

**PQPQ**

On Christmas Eve, Puck walked into the living room where Quinn and Beth were playing. He stood in the doorway and watched them for a second, realizing that he had all he would ever need in that room. He had a woman he loved and an adorable daughter. Together they were a family of three that was ready for anything.

Quinn sat behind Beth with her legs spread out so the baby could sit firmly against her mother's stomach. Beth was good at sitting up, but there was no telling when her head might lean a little too far and tip her over.

"Can you knock these down, Baby?" Quinn said as she stacked building blocks on top of one another.

Beth reached out her chubby arm and slapped at the air in front of the blocks, missing the target altogether.

"You can do better than that," Puck said in an encouraging voice. He walked over to Quinn and sat down across from her mirroring her position in every way.

"Come on, Baby." Quinn said again. This time, Quinn helped her daughter and three blocks tumbled to the floor.

Beth erupted into a fit of baby laughter and Quinn smiled widely when Puck laughed with her. Quinn grabbed Beth and hugged her into her chest tightly. "Good job." Quinn pushed her cheek into Beth's and smiled. "You're so smart."

Puck smirked. "Like her mom."

Quinn cut her eyes. "And her dad." She saw him shrug and nodded. "Puck, you're smart too." She hated how his confidence wavered whenever grades or brains came up.

He let her statement go, there was no point to retort or give excuses. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he appreciated the way she made him feel special. She had always made him feel special.

He looked from Quinn to Beth and smiled. "So, when do you think she'll go down?"

Quinn checked her watch. It was a quarter to seven. "Thirty minutes, maybe?"

"And what time is your mom going to be home?" Puck knew she was volunteering at the manger scene at the church, but he didn't know when she'd be back.

"Probably around nine."

For the next twenty minutes, Puck and Quinn watched Beth tire herself out as she scooted across the floor on her belly getting blocks that had been knocked down. Quinn then took her upstairs to feed and change her. By 7:15 p.m. Beth was sound asleep.

Quinn came back downstairs dressed in her pajamas and curled up next to Puck as they watched the fire's embers burn a hot red-orange. She looked from the fire to the tree and smiled at the ornaments new and old. She saw one she had made from a pinecone in the third grade, one of her grandmother's glass reindeer, and another that read _Baby's First Christmas. _It was Beth's. Quinn had gotten it at the mall and had written Beth's name on the bottom and dated it. As she looked at the beautiful tree she and her mother had decorated, she knew there was something missing. He was missing.

"Puck?" She asked with raised brows.

"Yeah?" He looked down and met her gaze.

"Do you, I feel like we haven't really talked about Chanukah. Are you upset we didn't celebrate it with Beth?"

In all honesty, Puck didn't really care about it right now. When his mom had watched her a few days ago, Beth had looked at the Menorah like a birthday cake. And really, she had no idea what the gold cross that Quinn wore below her shirt symbolized either. Beth was too little to understand the meaning of Christmas or Chanukah, but he figured that Beth would enjoy celebrating at least one. And, religion wasn't all that important to Puck, he tried to be a good Jew and stuff, but he just wanted his little girl to be happy.

"I know. I just don't think we need to talk about it yet. She's so little, and..." Puck sighed. "We don't have to pick right now."

Quinn nodded, but there was a pang in her stomach when she thought about Beth not growing up in the church just down the road like Quinn had. Beth hadn't been baptized yet, so there was still time to figure it out, but the decision was not going to come lightly.

"We can wait. I don't mind." She said as she put her hand on Puck's cheek. "We only need to worry about today, tonight."

He smirked because he knew what she was talking about. One of the props about them celebrating Christmas was getting to act like Santa, and for some strange reason, that excited the little boy inside of the teenager.

"Since she's asleep, should we..."

Quinn hopped off the couch. "Yeah, it's all in the closet."

Puck shook his head as he watched Quinn hurry to the closet, unable to mask her giddy happiness. He got up off the couch and walked to the closet and grabbed one of Beth's presents. Because she was so young, she wasn't going to be getting a lot of things, but she was still racking up in her father's mind.

He carried a bouncy swing chair that would go between a doorway in his right arm and a new Playschool gadget in the other. Quinn had a bag full of winter clothes and a few more toys in her hands when she followed Puck into the living room.

"What should I do with this?" he asked.

"Let's set it up."

Puck and Quinn spent fifteen minutes arranging and rearranging the way they wanted Beth's Christmas presents under the tree. When they were finished, Puck peered under the tree and saw a present for himself. _To: Puck From: Santa_. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "It looks like Santa came early."

Quinn raised her brow. "Yeah?"

Puck pulled the neatly wrapped present from under the tree and smiled. "Yeah."

Quinn knew what it was and who it was from, but she played dumb. "Wow. I didn't see that earlier. Do you want to open it?"

"But it's not Christmas yet." Puck protested.

Quinn smiled and crawled to the spot where he was. "We can each open one. That's what we normally do on Christmas Eve."

"Well," Puck said, "if you insist." Opening presents early could never be a bad thing, right?

Quinn grinned as she watched him tear into the wrapping paper. It only took him a few seconds to get the box open and he sat with his jaw open for a minute before he said anything. He was looking at a brand new Cardhardt jacket and gloves. They were absolutely perfect for the winter and his job.

Quinn leaned closer and looked at Puck. "I think Santa heard you complain about how much you hate working in the cold. And you know, he should know what the good kind is since he spends most of his time up in the North Pole."

Puck shook his head. She was unbelievable. "Thank you." He kissed her softly and shook his head again.

"Well, try it on."

Puck stood up and slipped his arms through the sleeves and pulled the ends down. He patted his stomach and nodded. "It's great." He fidgeted with the collar and then smiled. "How badass do I look? Like, on a scale from one to ten."

"Twelve." Quinn looked up to him and felt the butterflies in her stomach flip. It wasn't a fancy jacket; it was a work jacket, but it looked like it was tailored to fit every curve of Puck's muscles. "Try the gloves." She tossed them to him and he caught them.

Puck pulled each glove on and rubbed his hands together. "Now I won't come home with frostbite."

"No more frostbite." She joked. Puck was never anywhere near to getting frostbite when he worked, but now he should be more comfortable than he was.

He took the jacket and gloves off and set them on the couch. "Quinn, that's great. I'm going to wear it everyday."

Quinn got up off the floor and smiled and she kissed his temple. "I'd hope so." As she walked to the kitchen, she hollered to see if he wanted any hot chocolate. He did and she returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs.

"I put in extra marshmallows for you." Quinn said as she handed him a mug.

He didn't know why, but Puck had always enjoyed those fluffy white puffs of sugar in his hot chocolate. Quinn nestled back next to Puck on the couch and she tucked her feet under her body. He put his arm around her and sighed. It was so peaceful; the house was quiet except for the crack of the fire here and there and low hum of Judy Fabray's Michael Buble's Christmas album. Both of them like the stillness.

After Quinn had finished her hot chocolate, Puck could tell Quinn was looking under the tree for a present she could open. He could see the desire behind her eyes. She wanted to open up something really badly. He had a few gifts for her but wasn't sure if it was the right time. But, when would there be a better time? Beth was asleep. Judy was gone. He stopped Quinn's wandering eyes before she could find one. "Hold on a sec."

Quinn smiled curiously as she watched him get up and leave the room. She heard the front door open, the squeak of the truck's driver-side door, and then the crack of the front door shutting. He was a little out of breath when he sat back down, but his smile was adorable. She didn't see a present, but she saw him clutching something in his hand.

"You said that your family normally opens up one present. Well, I want you to open this one." He kept the present hidden for a little while longer. " And, this isn't from Santa," he said with a smile as he held out a small wrapped box. "It's from me."

Quinn suddenly lost her breath. It was a small box, the type of box that was big enough for one thing. But surely he wasn't...

"Before you open it." He said as he took her hand. "I wanted to tell you...I want to tell you that you and Beth are the most important things in my life. You make me feel important." He cleared his throat nervously. "You're the first person that's ever needed me. And I know I'm not perfect or the best one out there, but you are." He looked to the box in her hand and smiled. "I love you."

Was she flush? Did her cheeks burn with rosy delight? She had no control over her emotions as she looked at him. She had no control or idea about what was about to happen. Quinn took the small box in her hand and carefully found the edge of the paper. She pealed the paper back to reveal a plain black box with her name written on it in silver Sharpie. She looked up to him, hoping that maybe he'd give her a clue, but he was silent.

She took two deep breaths before she opened it. Inside she saw a folded piece of paper on top of a layer of cotton. She unfolded the note and read it to herself. _Because I love you and Beth. _Still confused, Quinn looked to Puck but his lips were sealed. She reached back into the box and lifted the cotton square out. The object he had hidden was old. It was a dark brown color and smelled of rust. She pulled it out and her eyes began to swell with tears and a lump formed in her throat. She was holding a key.

Puck cleared his throat. "I got it last week. My mom co-signed since I'm not eighteen yet, but it's ours."

Quinn's chin quivered as she smiled. "You got us a house?"

"I told you I would."

Both of them were immediately taken back to the day when Puck had told Quinn he would take care of her in the hall at school. He told her he would get her her a house and furniture. He told her that they could be a family, and now that they were, it seemed fitting.

"When...how...?" She didn't even know he could afford a house.

Puck smiled. "I've been saving. Mom helped me get a credit line. I mean, it's not a mansion or anything."

Quinn moved closer to him. "I don't need a mansion."

"And it definitely needs work. A lot of work. But Finn said he would help and so did the other boys from glee."

"Where is it?" Quinn asked.

"Down the street from the elementary school."

Quinn knew that at any moment her heart might leap from her chest, explode from the feelings she knew were circling her body. Again, Quinn looked down to the old metal key and squeezed it in the palm of her hand. They had a house.

"I told you that day that I wasn't a screw up, cause I'm not."

Quinn smiled. "I know. You're special."

Puck leaned closed and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "I love you."

Wiping a stray tear from the corner of her mouth, Quinn shook her head because he had no idea how much she loved him. "I love you more."

**PQPQ**

When Judy got home she was surprised to see Puck and Quinn dressed like they were going out. Puck had on the jacket Quinn had gotten him for Christmas and Quinn was bundled in a heavy coat with a scarf.

"Mom, do you mind listening out for Beth while we're gone?"

Judy raised her shoulders and shook her head. "No. But may I ask where you're going?"

Opting not to tell her mom about Puck's present just yet, Quinn fibbed and told her mom that they were going to go see _It's A Wonderful Life_ at the movie theatre. "Puck's never seen it and I figured that it would be fun to see it downtown."

Judy peered into the living room and saw that they had already set up Beth's Santa stuff, so she agreed. "Sure. Be safe. If it gets much colder the roads might freeze over."

"Thanks, Judy." Puck said.

Quinn hugged her mother and then pulled Puck toward the door with her hand. "We won't be too long."

Judy waved them away and watched as Puck's taillights faded into the late December night.

It only took them five minutes to get to the house. Quinn clutched the key in her hand and smiled when Puck pulled into the driveway- their driveway.

"There's no water or electricity yet. Some of the floorboards need work." Puck warned Quinn as he handed her a flashlight. They sat in the truck for a few seconds before Quinn opened her door.

They young couple walked to the house with only the flashlights and moonlight guiding their way. She couldn't make out many details about the house, but Quinn could tell that it was two stories, had a white exterior, and was probably close to one hundred years old. As they walked up the four steps that led to the front door, Quinn saw things more clearly. The font porch was a little worse for wear, but Quinn saw big things in the house's future. Already, she knew where she'd want to put a swing or two chairs and a table. It was quaint and elegant. It was perfect.

"Here we go." Puck took the key from Quinn's hand and inserted it into the keyhole.

When the door shoved open, the faint smell of dust and hardwood floors hit her. She stood at the threshold for a moment and then Puck started talking.

"So, I know it needs a lot of work. We'll have to paint the walls, finish up the floors, the kitchen needs to be gutted and redone, but it's ours."

Quinn walked around the room and began imagining furniture, pictures on the walls, Beth on the floor, and other things that would make this house a home. She looked up to the ceiling and saw where crown molding lined the walls and knew that there was so much potential.

"I want to show you everything." Puck said as he took her hand.

He toured her though the downstairs with sheer happiness and delight. She loved how excited he was. She loved the passion behind his voice when he talked about the plans he had. Quinn walked up to Puck and wrapped her arm around him as they walked to the Master bedroom.

"And this..." He pushed the door open and sighed. "Is our room."

Quinn stepped in and looked around in awe. The room had a vaulted ceiling and light fixtures on the wall she was sure had experienced the World Wars. The floors creaked with each step they took, but Quinn loved it. The house was talking to them.

"Puck, it's beautiful."

He smiled widely. "And upstairs, there are two bedrooms. One is for Beth and the other can be a play room for her..."

He was speaking so quickly that she had to put her hand on his chest to get his attention. "I love it."

"Yeah?"

Quinn nodded and kissed him. "Yes."

Puck sighed with relief. He knew she would like the idea of having a house, but actually liking the one he had gotten was great. "We can't move in until we get it fixed up, but I don't care how long it takes because," He smiled as their eyes met, "I have a house with you."

Puck and Quinn were in no rush to move in together. In their minds, they could spend a lifetime perfecting this little house on the corner of Elm and 1st Avenue. Maybe Puck and the boys could finish by the time senior year rolled around? Maybe it would take them longer? Whatever the timeframe, it didn't seem to matter.

Puck shivered as his adrenaline wore off and the cold December air hit at his cheeks. Since the house had been vacant for a while, there were certainly many things to be done, but things were going to be just fine. He wrapped his arms around Quinn and hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Quinn."

She looked up to him and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Puck.

Quinn had had many great Christmases in her life. She still remembered the one when she was five and her parents had gotten her and her sister a puppy. She still remembered when she got the Barbie Dream House when she was eight. She still remembered the one before her sixteenth birthday when she had gotten her car. And even though there were many that were only fuzzy memories or locked away in pictures in photo albums, Quinn knew that she would never forget this one.

They still had a lot to talk about, though. Getting a house wasn't as easy as having the key. Quinn also had to tell her mother. And, she still had lingering thoughts about her father. Christmas would be a hit and presents would be exchanged, but it was the new year and new season that would bring the most change.

* * *

**I'm going to edit this later. Sorry for the mistakes/typos.**

**So, what did you think?**  
**Did you like Puck's gift? It might seem unrealistic, but the house I have in mind is actually very affordable. Now, do you all think they'll get there happily ever after? Will this next step bring good or bad news?**

**Next chapter: Old characters return, it's the New Year (2011), and can anyone say DUET for PQ in glee?**  
**Song requests?**

**Please review! Thanks.**


	21. It All Starts Here

**Whoa, an update! Did you ever think that was going to happen? I hope you haven't lost interest in this story after such an long hiatus. I'm back. I've recently fallen back in love with Puck and Quinn, and I have since rekindled my writer's inspiration. Thank you to all of you who have stuck it through with this story. It means the world. Here's a shout-out to the reviewers of last chapter (some have messages):**

Guest  
Shananigan  
Quicklove202  
Alybear  
CAS- Russell will be back!  
GleekingOut  
noi- You'll see that you're review is very close to the direction of the story ;)  
Ellii51  
FinchelQuick34  
GleekOut87  
Just Call Me El  
Shepard20james  
Boris Yeltsin

**This chapter picks up about two months after the last chapter. Puck and Quinn are living with Ms. Fabray, but if you'll remember, Puck got them a house. He's been working to fix it up for them, but they have encountered some problems. You'll have to read to find out what those problems are and how they'll get through them. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee; If I did, Glee would have actually acknowledged Puck and Quinn as a legit couple.**

**Chapter 21-It All Starts Here**

* * *

Quinn hated spending evenings alone, but that was her reality as her boyfriend spent his nights in the old home he'd bought, trying his hardest to fix it up and make it move-in ready. He and some of his friends had managed to finish the hardwoods on the main floor, paint the dinning room, master, upstairs bedrooms and family room, and now they were moving on to bigger endeavors: the kitchen. The renovations were coming along slowly, and Puck and Quinn each knew that they wouldn't move in for months, but Puck's determination was inspiring. And he was good at it.

As she thought about the progress he was making, Quinn looked to her side and ran two fingers down Beth's small back. The little girl had fallen asleep next to her mother, and Quinn was too tired to take her to her room. She'd been cramming for an AP History test and tried to fill her brain with information about the The Bay of Pigs and and Kennedy's Administration. Her eyelids were heavy, and she fought to keep them open. As she drifted in and out of sleep, she could have sworn she heard his voice.

"Hey, kiddo." the voice said. It was silent for a moment more and then grew louder. "Quinn? Are you awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Puck was sitting on the corner of the bed with Beth in his arms. "Hey," he said in a low whisper. "I'll go put her down."

As Quinn groggily set the history book on the bedside table, she caught a glimpse of the clock. It was half past twelve, and she yawned with outstretched arms.

Puck returned and smirked in the doorway. "I'm sorry it's so late."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to forget what you looked like," she joked.

Puck kicked his boots off, tossed his jacket and shirt on a chair, and unbuttoned his pants. He climbed up the bed and fell into the pillows as he reached her side. Quinn ran her hand along his arm and felt his sticky skin rough with dust. She didn't even care that he was dirty or that she had just changed her sheets because Puck was there, and that was all that mattered; he was all she needed.

Quinn leaned into his shoulder, engulfed by the sweet scent of his deodorant and body heat. She reached for his hand and brought it to eye level, examining the new traits and characteristics. She could see the paint under his fingernails, plaster dust on his knuckles, and a few more scratches than he'd had the day before.

Puck pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "It's starting to look really good," Puck said, his voice rolling off the her skin. "I can't wait for you to come see it."

"I know. I want to, but I'm still having a hard time with mom."

Puck pushed his head back into the pillow and sighed. Judy had been an unexpected problem. Puck had though that she would like the idea of Quinn and Beth moving out, give her a bit of privacy, but the idea backfired when Judy found out about the house on accident.

It had been a simple coincidence, really. Judy had driven by the house and noticed Puck's truck in the driveway. She had wanted to tell him that she was going to drop Beth off at his mother's place. So, she ran into the the backyard to tell him; only, when she didn't find him in the back doing yard work like she thought, Judy walked up and into the house. She found him splayed out on his back under the sink in a mangled and gutted kitchen. She joked about his plumbing skills and then she realized that he'd done a lot of work, too much work and most of it well-beyond his repertoire of skills for a simple fix. Her inquiry resulted in his admission that the house was his and that he intended to have Quinn and Beth move in when it was ready. Naturally, Judy overreacted, stormed out, and she and Quinn got into a huge fight about responsibility.

"She doesn't want me over there because I think she thinks it will make me want to leave." Quinn explained. "But, I wish she knew that we're both ready for this."

"I think she knows you're ready for it, and that's what scares her," Puck said as he looked into Quinn's eyes. "And, I don't mind that you haven't seen the work we've done cause it makes the reveal that much better."

"I know, I just wish I could see it so I could tell you how good of a job you're doing."

Puck's dark eyes met hers and they gave her a forgiving look. "I don't mind," Puck said softly. "You tell me everyday that I'm doing a good job." He leaned closer to her in the darkness and kissed her cheek. "Even if you haven't seen it." He appreciated that she did tell him that he was doing a good job.

Quinn moved towards him and crashed her lips on his. She could taste the lemon of his sports drink on his lips and smiled when she pulled away. They didn't exchange anymore words; Quinn simply rested her head on his arm and soon the pair fell asleep. Quinn went to bed dreaming about the way the house looked and Puck to the ways he could convince Judy to let Quinn go.

**PQPQ**

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel had taken a girls' trip with Beth to the mall for the afternoon, leaving Puck alone and with the perfect opportunity. It had been a little over a week since he'd thought about convincing Judy to let Quinn see the house, and now was the time. Now was the perfect time; the church was just down the street from the house, and he knew he'd find her there.

Judy wrapped her scarf around her neck as she walked through the parking lot, waving to her friends who'd volunteered with her. She had two giant aluminum trays in her hands as she approached her car.

"Can I help you with those?" he asked, walking toward her with his arms outstretched.

Judy hadn't really spoken to Puck for almost two months, at least not like they used to. They'd make small talk when they saw one another, but they certainly weren't chatty. He'd tried, though. Puck didn't want their relationship to fall apart because of the house, and he was determined to fix it.

"Judy, I can get those," Puck said as he put his hands under hers. "You get the doors," he said with a gesture to the keys in her purse.

She looked at him apprehensively, but shrugged. "Oh, alright." She gladly watched him place the leftover casseroles on the backseat and then shut the door. She could tell by the expression on his face that he wanted to talk. "What do you need, Noah?"

She, like Quinn, only called him by is first name when he was in trouble or did something wrong. He smirked but quickly swallowed his grin, wanting her to know he was serious. "I want to show you the house."

Judy dropped her shoulders and sighed, "I've seen the house. I don't need to see it again."

"Will you just let me show you around, tell you the plans I have?" He flashed her his best apologetic eyes, and he saw her hesitation. "You don't have to like it. You don't have to say anything. I just want you to see it. I've worked really hard on this, and I want Quinn to see it. I want her to know how much I love her."

"She doesn't need a house, Noah. No seventeen year old does. And she knows you love her, the whole town does, but you've gone about this all wrong," Judy explained.

"Maybe I have, but I'd like you to at least see what I've done. Could I take a little bit of your time and show you?"

Judy looked at the gold watched on her arm, acting as if she had somewhere to be. "I...I don't..."

"Please?" Puck pleaded.

Ms. Fabray looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Noah." She clenched her keys in her hand and walked around the hood of her car, putting more space between them. "I'm sure it's lovely, but she's not ready to see it. I don't want her to love it and then, what if it doesn't work out, or something goes wrong... I just want her to wait. When Beth gets older, you'll understand." And with that, Judy hopped in her car and left Puck alone in the parking lot.

Puck shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily, watching his frustration float away in the chilly air. He was so sure that she would say yes that he hadn't thought of the alternative. Not wanting to go back to Quinn's house, he wandered to his truck and drove toward the purple horizon.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself parked at the liquor store halfway between Lima and Spencerville. He wasn't even sure how he had ended up there, but a cold six pack did sound good. Not wanting to ruin the good thing he had going, he'd been sober for a while, Puck watched the bums and regulars stammer in and out of the door.

"Screw it." Puck said under his breath as he pushed his door open. It wasn't like he was a recovering alcohol; he'd just been abstaining from the stuff he used to drink once his responsibility as a father became more important than a buzz.

Puck walked into the small store and headed straight for the back. He grabbed a six-pack of bottled Budweiser and eyed the whiskey on the shelf. As much as he wanted it, he couldn't justify it, so he headed to the check-out counter. He stood in line and waited his turn, and as he set his case on the counter, the employee nodded toward the underage drinking sign.

"I need you're I.D., please," the clerk said.

"Yeah. Just a sec.," Puck agreed.

He suddenly felt his empty pocket and sighed. "I must have left it in the truck." Puck explained with empty hands.

The clerk, someone who had never seen Puck in the story before, raised his brow and questioned his age again.

"Listen, man. I used to come in here all the time. I'll go get my wallet; don't act like I can't get this." Technically, Puck was under age, but his fake I.D. was one of the best in the state. He'd used it most of his high school career. His grown-man good-looks usually did the trick as well, but he wasn't going to play that card with the middle-aged clerk.

Just as Puck turned to the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "He's good, man. Don't give the boy a hard time. He's legal."

The hair on Puck's neck stood on end as he stared into a familiar set of eyes. Russell Fabray looked older than he had at Christmas. He'd grown a scruffy beard and looked a little worse for wear, but he was still Quinn's father. Puck looked to the clerk, who knew Russell pretty well, and agreed. The clerk begrudgingly sold Puck his beer.

Puck smiled at Russell and left the store. As he slid into his truck, Russell called out to him. "Hey, Puckerman, what's the rush?"

Puck hadn't really wanted to talk to Quinn's father. For one he might accidentally on purpose hit him in the face for hurting Quinn so badly, and he had choice words for him after the Thanksgiving debacle, but the man had just gotten him out of a bind.

"Mr. Fabray, thanks for that back there." Puck said.

"Nah," Russell said with a wave of his hands. "I know how the Fabray women can be. They'll drive you to drink if you're not careful." He laughed as his eyes fell on the six-pack next to Puck. "Is Quinn wearing out your nerves yet?" Mr. Fabray knew his daughter was high-maintenance, but the silence told him it wasn't her. "So, it's Judy, huh?" He laughed as he lifted the brown bag in his hands. "She used to drive me up the wall. A single malt scotch always did the trick."

"No, it's nothing like that. Not really." Puck shook his head. He knew he didn't need to explain, but it was kind of nice having someone to talk to about it. "It's just, I got a house...for me and Quinn and Beth."

Russell's brow furrowed but his eyes softened. "Good for you. Is it close by?"

Puck didn't want to answer because he knew if Quinn ever found out she'd never forgive him, but he couldn't lie to the man's face. "Yeah. It's real close to your old house. It's definitely a fixer-upper, but I'm hoping we can move in by the end of summer, before senior year."

"And I'm guessing Judy doesn't much care for this grand idea of yours?" Russell said with a smirk, knowing his ex-wife would not want her daughter out of the house and living in sin with the father of her baby.

"Something like that," Puck said.

"Do you want a little advice from me?" Before Puck answered, Russell continued. "Do it, you're only young once. You have my permission whatever that's worth. Quinn deserves to be happy, and I think, I think she's her happiest with you."

Puck raised his brow. "I don't know. Judy has been so good to me, to us. I don't think I can go behind her back like that."

Russell inhaled the crisp, late February air and smiled. He wasn't going to tell the teenager what to do. He knew Puck would make up his mind eventually. "Well, it was good seeing you, Puckerman. Give my sweet grand baby a kiss for me. Tell Quinn I'd love to see her and Beth if she'd allow it."

Puck nodded and waved politely. "Will do."

Puck shut his door and turned the ignition. As he waited for his truck to warm up, Puck thought about Quinn. She would hate to find out that he had just spoken with her father. Quinn detested everything about Mr. Fabray ever since he abandoned his family, and Puck certainly didn't want to start World War III. Quinn would be _that_ upset if she knew Puck had talked to Russ, muchness bought beer with his help.

So, as he drove away and back toward town, he let the conversation he and Russell had disappear like the exhaust in his rearview mirror. Quinn didn't need to know, but she did need to see the house. In deep thought and as he drove down highway 117, Puck planned how he'd surprise Quinn with the work he'd done so far.

**PQPQ**

It was simple really. A white lie. Just because Glee practice was canceled didn't mean that Puck and Quinn didn't have _other _things to do. This, Puck knew, was his moment.

Quinn flipped the mirror on the passenger side and watched as she layered Chapstick across her lips. It was still really cold in Lima, even as March approached. Noticing that Puck took a left-hand turn instead of right, Quinn looked to her boyfriend with a smirk, curious where he was taking her.

It only took a moment for her to realize. Her chest filled with heat and her cheeks widened. Puck couldn't contain his smile. He laughed as he nodded ahead of the truck. Quinn's draw dropped into a smirk.

"Are you really? Today?" Her questions were fast and filled with excitement, but she suddenly changed her tone. "Does Mom know?"

Puck sighed as he looked to her. "No. I tried to get her to say yes, but..."

"Puck, I know it's silly, but she's still my mother. I should respect her wishes, especially since we're living with her."

"I think that's fair. But what about our wishes? Don't those count for anything?"

Quinn silently digested his question. "Of course they do, but we'll just have to wait a little bit longer."

As Puck pulled into the driveway of their house, he turned the truck off and looked at her sternly. "I respect your mother and I appreciate everything she has done for us, for you and Beth, but I want you to see what _I've_ done for us.

Quinn looked at the house in front of her and felt her eyes begin to well with confused tears. It was hard for her to go against her mother. For all of Judy Fabray's faults, she had been an extraordinary help ever since Beth was born. But, it wasn't like Quinn was moving. It wasn't like she was doing anything particularly awful. So, as she felt Puck's hand on hers, she squeezed it with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go in." Quinn looked to her lap and closed her eyes, hoping she was making the right decision.

Puck smiled wildly and pushed open his door. He raced over to Quinn's side, grabbed her hand, and they both hurried up the walk and stairs until they reached the door. He fumbled with the keys, but finally got it unlocked before they froze in the afternoon chill.

The last time Quinn had been in the house had been at night, and now, as the afternoon sun illuminated the floors and casted shadows along the walls, she fell in love with it all over again. The first thing she noticed were the floors. They were a deep mahogany color and shinned in the light, reflecting a new layer of polish and Puck's hard work.

Her heart flew into her throat as she tried to form words. "Puck...it's so...so beautiful," she said as she bit her bottom lip.

He smiled kindly and slipped his hand around her back. "There's still a lot to see." He led her down the hall and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Her bedroom is painted, if you want to see."

"Really?" Quinn asked, almost not believing him.

"Yeah."

Puck pulled Quinn up the stairs, and as she neared the top step, Quinn had to take a breath. She wasn't out of breath or tired; she was simply enchanted. The sing-songing creaks of the stairs made her smile, the brass door knobs were charming, and the window to her left framed the sun perfectly. It was so surreal that this place, this home, was theirs.

"It probably still smells like paint, but it's done."

Quinn chuckled to herself. The whole house smelled like paint, but she wasn't going to ruin his moment. As he turned the knob to their daughter's room, Quinn's jaw fell heavy with emotion. She didn't need to see it to know that it was perfect.

When Puck stepped out of the way, he revealed a quaint room with one dormer window and lots of natural light. Quinn reached for her lips when she looked at the paint on the walls. It was exactly the color she had wanted. Not too girly and not too boyish—perfectly Beth. She'd asked for a gray-green color to match the bedding she had at her mother's house, and Puck had not disappointed.

"I think it's called Winter Meadow," he said, trying to remember exactly.

"It's perfect whatever it is." Quinn said as she turned to him. "I love it." She kissed him but kept her eyes all around the room.

The color was just like it sounded; a mixture of grey and green and brown and yellow melded together for a perfect neutral canvas. Quinn had endless ideas of how she could decorate it, but her attention changed when she noticed the bench beneath the window. She couldn't remember if it had been there the first time, but she moved closer to inspect it.

"This is so cute," Quinn said happily, looking back to Puck with an eager smile.

"I made that last week. She's still so little, you know, so I thought it be nice if she could see out the window when she gets a little taller. She can watch everybody. Learn things."

Quinn thought Puck's sentiment was adorable. Turning on her toe, she skipped to his side and kissed him once more. "Have I told you I love it so far?"

Puck smiled. "More than once."

"I want to see our room," Quinn said as she kinked her brow. "Is it painted?"

Puck smirked as he pulled her back toward the stairs. "Come on."

He ushered her down the stairs and across the family room where the fireplace still held chard pieces of wood from a fire Puck had made as he worked. The house didn't have electricity, water, or heat yet, and Quinn was starting to think a fire would be nice as the sun dipped behind the fading skyline.

As they walked to their bedroom, Quinn stopped to look at the kitchen. The cabinets had been gutted, the applianced were missing except for a wood-burning stove from the turn of the century, but the countertop was in. She couldn't be certain, but it looked like marble or granite.

"So we got the countertop put in last week. It's not too bad for a fake, huh?" Puck nodded. There was no way he could afford the high-end stone, but the faux stone looked just as good.

"I'd never know the difference," Quinn said truthfully.

Puck walked to a box and reached for something. "I wanna get this before we go into our room."

Quinn watched him curiously, but he kept the item hidden in his jacket as they headed to the master bedroom. He stopped just before the door and shot her a 'are you ready grin.' She grabbed for his hand and they both took a deep breath.

If Quinn remembered correctly, their room was spacious and had vaulted ceilings, but she hadn't seen it in the daylight, and although the sun was quickly falling behind the trees, Quinn knew that it was going to be beautiful.

The knob whistled as Puck twisted, and then he pushed the door open. Quinn gasped out loud, taking in the golden hue the sun reflected off the sand-colored walls. The light fixtures had been taken down and polished, and the moulding had been trimmed perfectly in an off-white color. Quinn placed her hand on her chest and looked to Puck, as if to say thank you without muttering a sound.

Puck had been watching her eyes intently, focused on her hazel orbs as they filled with tears. He was so happy that she liked it that he couldn't explain his elation. All he could do was show her what was in his hand.

"This is for you." He held out a thick piece of chalk and placed it in her hand. "It's just an empty room until we have furniture. And we'll get furniture, but until then, this'll have to do."

Quinn looked at the chalk in her hand and furrowed her brow. "But won't it mess up the floors?"

"Nah. It's nothing a damp towel can't get off. Don't worry about that, though." Puck stepped closer to her. "Show me the room we're going to spend forever in."

Quinn smiled and then shook her head; she couldn't possibly make that decision on her own. She held out her hand as she walked toward the corner of the room. "Help me."

Puck had hoped she would say that, and he gladly took her hand in his. They started with the bed, which they centered in between the two far windows. Quinn began to laugh as she traced the outline of a bed, but loved the feeling it gave her.

"Don't forget the pillows," Puck added.

Quinn nodded and drew two small rectangles close to the wall and then tossed the chalk to Puck. "Nightstands are next. Where should they go?"

As Puck connected the lines of the two nightstands next to the bed, he looked up with a playful grin. "What's next?"

Quinn looked around the room and sighed. They had plenty of room for a wardrobe, dresser, and chair, but she wasn't sure where the best place would be to put them all. "Maybe we should lay down and think about it," she said matter-of-factly, almost as if their make-believe bed was real.

Puck didn't think she was serious until he saw her sit down on the floor. He joined her and they both laid back against the cold hardwood, carefully making sure they were situated on their bed just right. Puck crossed his hands behind his head, and Quinn moved close to rest her head on his bicep. She wrapped her right arm around his midsection and sighed contently. Puck inhaled and smiled as he felt her body heat radiate against his chest.

"You know," she said looking up to him, "I could get used to this."

Puck nodded. "Me too."

They both laid there perfectly still and silent, breathing the same dusty air and thinking about the same things. Quinn imagined the sound of children laughing upstairs and Puck the sound of Quinn singing in the kitchen. Both of them were starting to think of this house not simply as a house, but as a home. They each stared at the vaulted ceiling and watched the shadow of a passing bird fly across the light paint. The sun had made it's final decent behind the earth, and the room was slowly changing colors. Now a light blue, the golden warmth was gone.

Quinn shivered as she looked out the window.

Puck let the chalk roll out of his hand as he moved to hover above her. "We can go if you're cold, but there are four more rooms that need furniture... If you're up for it..."

Quinn leaned up on her elbows and planted a passionate kiss on Puck's lips. She looked at the hour hand on her watch and knew that they had just under an hour until they were due home, but that was plenty of time to work on the layout and furniture of the house. Pulling away from his lips, but kissing him quickly again, Quinn smiled. "Let's finish in here."

Puck moved to stand up and held out his hands for her, pulling Quinn to her feet in an easy tug. Together, they decided to put a chair in the corner by the bathroom door, the wardrobe parallel to the bed, and the dresser across from the bed.

For the next half hour, Puck and Quinn drew so many shapes that they about ran out of chalk. Puck had to get the three sticks he'd left in the box so they could finish. Idealistic and maybe a bit unrealistic with the type of furniture they'd be putting in the little starter house, Puck and Quinn both had big dreams for their family.

Quinn forgot about her worries with her mother as she and Puck decided on their future together. She knew Judy would understand, or hoped she would understand. And if she didn't, Quinn would cross that bridge when she came to it, but now she was focused on the man who was trying his hardest to make her happy. Puck had that way about him; he made everything seem so much simpler.

But soon enough, Puck and Quinn would find out that simple didn't always mean easy.

* * *

**What did y'all think? **  
**What will the Russell/Puck meeting mean for Quinn? Will she find out?**  
**The house is slowly coming along, but Judy isn't into it. She's being a bit overbearing, but they are teenagers...**  
**Beth will play a major role next chapter, and we'll see the Glee gang and discussions of Sectionals.**  
**There will be singing next chapter...song suggestions (season 2 time frame)**

**Please let me know what you think about the chapter in a review. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
